Vampires Kiss
by princesstarfire
Summary: The arrival of two new girls creates chaos. When a organized level-E attack and dark forces, force Aidou and Kaname to look after them. Trouble, envy and other feelings will arise, and what dark secret does the new comer in the night class have? Drama/Rom
1. A knight to remember

Summary: The arrival of two new girls shakes Cross academy to the core, one is a dancer that hides in the shadows, the other, a performer that adores the spotlight, when a organized level-E attack forces Aidou and Kaname to look after these two girls, trouble, envy and other feelings will arise. And what dark secret does the new comer in the night class have?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from vampire knight. I am merely writing this for my enjoyment, I also do not own Keira OR Rinoan, they're characters of a friend of mine. I take no credit for their backgrounds except for one detail

A/N Though I wish I did because then I would re write it and Kaname would be the main character with his sexy self =D

PS: This is A/U I would presume as it ignores the events of season two with the exception(Spoiler for some) that we all know Yuki is Kanames "sister" and pureblood....oh yeah for any of you think Rei here and the Rei from sailor moon have a connection, nope they do not just the same name which was purely coincidental

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei's chest rose up and down slowly, the girl tossed slightly and the wind made her shiver, she frowned subconsciously when did her bed become so hard? She linked a few times before she noticed the moon shining down on her, she looked up and swore mentally. "_Oh no, I must have missed curfew dang it!_" She thought before she plummeted to the ground, she landed with a thud and grimaced, thank goodness she hadn't been in her usual spot or she would have snapped her neck.

"Perfects are going to kill me if they find me out here." She muttered, she ran her fingers through her raven colored hair before a distant scream made her shudder, what was that? She looked around and felt the chills crawl up her spine, why did it feel like someone was watching her? She looked over to the left, nothing......the right....nothing.

"_Okay Rei, you, are freaking out, for nothing! Just get back before Yuki and her puppy dog Zero find you..._." She thought before her instincts screamed move faster, she heard the trees rustle and she picked up her speed, within seconds she was flat out running and whoever, or whatever was chasing her seemed to pick up speed as well, images filled her mind and she began to panic, what if it was some psycho waiting to kill her?!

"Help, someone HELP!" She screamed, where were those damn perfects when she needed them! She tripped and lost her footing, but managed to balance herself enough not to fall flat on her face before she looked back and skidded clumsily to a halt when she noticed here was nothing behind her, she could hear her heart pounding and she looked around. She may have bee pessimistic, sad, a tad traumatized even but she was NOT crazy, she looked around again

"Okay, I know I heard...." A high pitched scream cut her off she looked up just in time to see a pale faced red eyed man leaping for her, she leap out of the way and his head slammed into the ground, she winced when she heard a crack, his neck HAD to be broken, she looked down and felt a burn, she glared as she noticed her arm was scraped and bleeding, the man seemed to be angrier then he looked before. He twitched slightly and Rei made a quick survey of her surroundings.

"Well I would love to stay and chat the whole Sha bang but I need to get going and you obviously need some rehab!" She shouted over her shoulder, she could hear the stunned creature already perusing her and she pushed herself harder, she leap over a bush and looked back only once when she felt her foot hook onto something, she tripped and skidded to a a painful halt.

"What the...." She looked only to find instead of a log or some other item she had tripped over the body of a girl, horrified Rei let out another high pitched scream.

Aidou walked down the halls of the moon dorm bored, seeing the same all faces everyday was becoming a bore, why couldn't they have anything exciting happen? He sighed as he raised his hand to knock delicately on Kanames door, the aristocratic vampire had been in a less the pleasant mood, Yuki must have been pushing him away again, Aidou frowned, he hadn't really liked Yuki much, he still didn't, but she was Kanames chosen mate so he would respect that. He finally gulped and knocked on the smooth oak door, a few moments later red eyes peered down at him questionably, Kaname stood perfectly groomed and emotionless before the golden haired vampire and Aidou bowed his head slightly showing his respect for the pureblood

"Kaname-Sama, I was concerned, you seem rather, unlike yourself today." He said calmly choosing his words carefully, Kaname had been known to discipline him and rather harshly when he got out of place. Kaname stared down at Aidou uninterested, he had, had an annoying day and all he wanted to do now was rest, Aidous blue eyes were filled with genuine concern and Kaname felt himself grow a tad less irritated with the vampire for disturbing him.

"What is it Aidou?" He inquired in a smooth tone, this had better be worth the interruption. Aidou prepared to open his mouth when a distant scream got his attention, what poor animal was getting eaten out there? He shrugged mentally nature had to run its course, he prepared to speak again when another scream cut him off, this one more distinct as if closer, and more...human? Aidou frowned looking at the full moon over Kanames shoulder and through his window. Something didn't quite feel right, Kaname was now staring towards the door that lead to outside and Aidou arched an eyebrow.

"Come on..." Kanames voice was calm but commanding without a second thought Aidou followed, the two had made their way outside with ease, when Kaname begin to pick up his pace Aidou did the same, he smelled blood, it was a insignificant amount but there was blood none the less.

"_The one time I make a wish and it actually comes true!_" He thought sarcastically. Rei rubbed her head before the girl groaned and woke up growling at her, Rei arched an eyebrow and frowned momentarily forgetting in a few minutes psychotic inhuman looking man would be coming after her, when the girl begin yelling and Rei glared

"What the hell is your problem! Don't you EVER watch where you're going?!" She snapped, Rei scoffed as she was almost tempted to slap her across the face, "Brat..." she hissed under her breathe, she was tempted to use another B word but didn't feel the need to throw class out the window just yet...

"Well maybe if you weren't laying there like a damn door mat I wouldn't have tripped over your less then desirable body." She hissed as the girl glared insulted

"Why you little klutz! I have one of the most desira..." She was cut off as the man lap through the bush snarling at her Rei backed up horrified as the first girl just scoffed

"Ok first off your make up is all wrong, secondly, god invest in a BREATH mint, some toothpaste SOMETHING, thirdly, I only give signed autographs on appointment and dude, cut your nails once in a while, are you on drugs?Why are your eyes all red? Oh, I'm sorry....I have someone you can call for rehab...." She said as he seemed to looked back and forth between Rei and herself as if trying to decide which to capture.

Rei thought about leaving the girl when she noticed she didn't think anything was ACTUALLY wrong, her hand wrapped around a stick and while the man prepared to attack the loud mouth girl she swung it and cracked it over his head. The man turned around snarling, furious, slightly dazed but over all just pissed off, Rei gulped.

"It didn't even.........affect him?" She said stunned, the bratty girl stared almost dazed at the level E now and slowly begin to move towards him, out of the corner of her eye a flash of gold caught her attention. Aidou shook his head UN amused,"Moron..." he muttered looking at the girl with the stick in her hand, did she honestly think that puny thing would protect her from a level E? Day class students were so dumb sometimes...

"Kaname-Sama what do you want me to do?" He inquired before the Level E lunged for the girl on the ground, Kaname moved and with in seconds had shielded the girl, she fell back as he landed on her and Aidou prepared to step in before Rei swung the branch again and struck the level E on the head knocking him off of Kaname, Aidou blinked surprised and winced when the level E whirled around and struck the girl off of him, she landed rougly and he heard a sharp crack, Aidou was sure she was dead. When she groaned and sat up he was surprised

"_Oi she's a fighter..._" He thought before he lifted his hand and walked over to Kaname the Level E was encased in Ice, Rei blinked and stared surprised as Kaname looked at Aidou then walked over to the Level E, the wind picked up and within seconds the Vampire was sliced up, Rei blinked and vaguely noticed the girl screaming in the background, did he just control the weather?!?! How the HELL did he control the weather? Where did ICE come from? She wondered, she blinked a few times and noticed her vision going blurry, great, just great....

"I will sue you do you understand me? You better not have caused me any permanent damage! My manger will have a fit about this!" She snapped, Kaname arched an eyebrow before getting uo and nodded towards Aidou who picked the human girl up much to her disdain.

When he sniffed the air and noticed the scent of blood, he looked at Rei and frowned when he walked over to her, she scooted away feeling around on the ground before she grabbed another stick. Kaname sighed looking at her then back to Aidou and the other girl, one was mental and screaming about suing him or something like that, the other was swinging a stick, of all the insulting things at him this was going to be a long night...

"I would think by now you realized those don't do much for you..." He said coolly as she waved the stick around in front of him, he could have easily snatched it from her and snapped her neck if he wanted too, apparently she didn't realize that , becoming annoyed with the small girl he grabbed the stick and yanked her forward causing her to trip and land in his arms as he crushed the branch.

"If you really were trying to defend yourself, I would suggest something else. This will not help you defeat me or what came after you...." He said calmly staring at Rei as she stared at him dazed, he frowned, what was wrong with her now? Rei had gasped slightly when she flew into Kanames arms and she blushed as she landed in them, suddenly being attacked or eaten didn't seem so bad. Rei looked up and instantly regretted it because once her eyes locked on Kanames she inhaled, they were so different...

Aidou scoffed, Kaname had just saved the two of them and she was trying to strike him? He looked down when the girl in his arms started yelling, what on earth were these mortals on?

"I get it now this is a MOVIE! One I am staring in obviously, we were never in any real danger that's why this is all so real, it's a movie! Wonderful special effects people." She said clapping her hands and looking around expectantly, Aidou arched an eyebrow before he noticed the dark haired girl staring at Kaname, his eyes narrowed "_This could be a problem.._." He thought.

"Contacts.....don't do that...." Rei thought confused, the girl from earlier whinnying brought that her back to the present, she narrowed her eyes, what an ungrateful, no not ungrateful, what a STUPID child.

"Oh shut up! This isn't a movie! He was after me before I tripped over you. If I had gone the other way he would be eating me right now the crazy manic. How did you get into this school anyway? You're too stupid to be in the day, let alone the night class..." Rei said coolly, the girl looked over at her annoyed, she was the one falling all over a complete stranger and yet she was calling HER stupid?

"I'll have you know I have an IQ of 125" She snapped as Rei rolled her eyes, Aidou tried not to snicker, these humans were amusing, crazy a tad stupid, but amusing, secretly he hoped they wouldn't have to have their minds erased, after all what was the worse these two could do?

"Well maybe if you stop sniffing whatever you're on it would move up from the 45 it's dropped too now." She said sweetly, Kaname almost rolled his eyes, is this all they ever did was fight? Still the raven haired girl was feisty, something he wasn't used to seeing, it was annoying, very annoying but amusing slightly

"What....this is coming from the girl who has leaves and tried to fend of psychos with STICKS you're a real estinette!" She snapped as Rei rolled her eyes before a man stepped forward out of the darkness making Kaname frown and Aidou tense up.

"Perhaps you should leave their memories in tact, It was inevitable anyway, someone was bound to find out.." He said in a smooth tone, Rinoan had been watching from the sidelines for a short amount of time and found himself both annoyed and amused at the same time. Looking to the girl in Aidous arms he smiled softly before Alanna spoke up

"Thanks knight in shinning armor but I'm fine..." She replied coolly as he man arched an eyebrow at her, she brushed herself off again before he set a cold stare on her, stupid girl obviously didn't realize the danger she was in

"You're quite wrong, I am far from it in fact, I am here for my own reasons not to save anyone. My apologies Kuran, Kaname, I did not mean to disturb you." He said politely as Kaname stared blankly at him, the newcomer was a pureblood and Kaname knew if they didn't see eye to eye things could end badly, he didn't really need Rinoan telling him how to handle the situation though...

"I'll keep that in mind..." Kaname said calmly, though like Rei his voice held an undertone of coldness before his eyes narrowed in annoyance for what seemec like the hundreth time that night, the first girl, the snappy raven haired one girl had waltzed off. He watched the pureblood carefully as he walked towards the girl in Aidous arms, instinctively Aidou took a step back as he looked down at her smiling charmingly

"Keira......do you remember?" He asked quietly, the brunette blinked before her eyes flickered slightly and he put a hand on her, Keira flinched it felt like.....like her stomach was on fire, Aidou bared his fangs slightly and Rinoan moved back

"What...what did you....how....." Rinoan smiled at her before nodding to Kaname politely

"Again, my apologies, I did not mean to cause a disturbance, merely to make sure the truth was revealed..." He said before bowing to him and leaving, Aidou blinked confused, dazed and annoyed, what the heck was THAT about? He prepared to comment on the seemingly pointless and random visit from the new night class student when Kaname abruptly spoke

"Take her back to her dorm, for now, I'll leave them as they are...." He said, Aidou nodded before he lifted his nose and swore, blood, that human had been bleeding when she left...

A/N I didn't want this chapter to be outrageously long nor did I want it to be so boring no one wanted to read it, I happen to know when OC's arre involved and play a large role can be a tad boring/ooc/ well unreadable so I will try my best to avoid doing that. Reviews are nice, I like them lots  
um I think that's all Happy Reading Princess Starfire.


	2. A knight to remember part 2

Summary: The arrival of two new girls shakes Cross academy to the core, one is a dancer that hides in the shadows, the other, a performer that adores the spotlight, when a organized level-E attack forces Aidou and Kaname to look after these two girls, trouble, envy and other feelings will arise. And what dark secret does the new comer in the night class have?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from vampire knight. I am merely writing this for my enjoyment, I also do not own Keira OR Rinoan, they're characters of a friend of mine. I take no credit for their backgrounds except for one detail

-----------------------------------------------------------

Rei slapped the branch out of her way as she huffed angrily and kept walking,

this WAS the way back right? She moved the branches out of her way as she looked around, how was she supposed to get back to the dorms again? A red haze made her stumble and she landed harshly on her side, her head was throbbing and she put a hand to it

"Great, psychos running around cracking your skull!" She thought annoyed, she put her hand to her head and pulled it back scoffing when she saw the red stains on it, perfect, just perfect now she was bleeding in two places! Before she could complain further about the less then desirable circumstances, Reis vision blurred and her eyes grew heavy before they fell shut and her head hit the ground with a soft thud. Kaname watched Rinoan leave with a blank expression, a tint of coldness for the other pureblood in his harsh gaze, turning back to Aidou, Kanames gaze wandered to the girl in his arms before he remembered the other was still out there and injured no less.

"Take her back to her dorm, I will leave her alone for the moment..." He said coolly before he abruptly turned around and left without warning, Aidou blinked a few times and sighed quietly, a tint of exasperation crawled across his features before he looked down at Keria before he began a steady pace towards the dorms

"So you're a performer?" He inquired remembering her earlier rantings about fan mail and managers, keeping an even pace he looked down when he heard her scoff lightly under her breathe

"Yes, I am." She replied calmly, before Aidou skidded to a sudden halt, that scent, blood, of course! That other human had been bleeding! He frowned for a moment, she stormed off on her own but, Kaname had not ordered him to to look after her nor was she any relation to him, who knew how much night they had left! Sighing a mental image of her attempting to rescue Kaname flickered in his mind and he growled before turning around and lifting his nose, that scent was everywhere how was he supposed to determine what direction the girl had stomped off in?

"So tell me do you and your friend always go to such great length to protect each other?" He asked remembering how they had taken turns doing outrageous stunts to protect one another from the Level E, Kerias grip tightened on his shirt and he looked down to see the girl was starting to sweat and seemed in pain

"Oi....Keria is it? Are you oka..." She went rigid and looked around before frantically pointing towards another part of the forest that lead away from the dorms confusing Aidou

"Go that way." She said firmly, normally he would have scoffed at her or anyone other then Kaname trying to order him around but since things seemed to be it, out of the ordinary he supposed was the word for it, maybe it wouldn't hurt this one time. He kept his original pace as he moved through the trees and bushes before his fangs grew slightly when he came across Rei laying on the ground. Placing Keria down Aidou walked over to Rei and lifted her head gently but let it drop when her blood hit his nose.

"This looks pretty bad..." He muttered before looking back to see Keria had timidly approached him and Rei looking down at the girl with genuine concern, he looked back and forth between the two, he didn't sense any immediate danger or threat...

"Stay here, if you need me scream this is a movie remember?" He said remembering her earlier delusions, without giving her time to re act Aidou took in Kanames direction. Keria blinked before scoffing, how classless could you be? Leaving two girls alone in the woods, did men have any manners these days! Looking down at Rei she scoffed

"...Why would I protect you? I don't even like you...." She said before she looked around slightly nervous, what was taking Aidou or Idle whatever they called him so long? She looked down at Rei again before she bit her lip and lifted Reis head, after a few moments a light purple glow emitted from her fingers and Keira yanked her hand back

"Okay...what the hell!" She yelled surprised before she put a hand over her mouth and looked around, no one was there, okay that was good. Inhaling deeply she put her fingers to Reis scalp when she pulled them back she grimaced at the blood and pushed them to her head again, her fingers glowed and this time she waited before pulling them back, Rei tried and she gaped as the girl sat up.

"My head, what the....where the...oh it's you..." She said looking at Keria who prepared to open with a slightly snippy remark until Rei yanked her back at the sound of a blood curling scream, Keria landed on her back as she noticed yet another pale faced red eyed man, he snarled and Rei whispered run but Kerias gaze stayed locked on the man when he leap she eepd and both girls were surprised when a purple barrier appeared around them repelling the man back. Keria blinked as the Level E leap a few more times, trying to break the barrier, a smirk found its way to her face

"YEAH! how bout that PUNK! Oh whatcha gonna do now huh? TAKE THAT! Not so bad are you now huh? Why don't you invest in some rehab toothpaste and TAKE A BATH! Cant touch this dun nun, nun nun nun cant touch this!" Keria stuck out her tongue all the while taunting the Level-E after all they were safe behind this right?

Aidou skidded to halt as Kaname was walking back out the moon dorms, gulping slightly he wondered how best to present Kaname with the current issues, so far every scinario he had though of ended with Kaname abruptly slapping him across the face, he gulped, the action virtually silent as he opened his mouth to speak

"K...Kaname-Sama, I need to come with me, the other girl, the dark haired one, she was bleeding and I didn't sense any danger so....I...left her, with the other girl..." He muttered though he was sure Kaname heard him clearly, there was an awkward pause before he felt the sting of Kanames hand flying across his face

"Are you completely ignorant of the fact two human girls CANNOT defend themselves against level Es? They were in danger so you LEFT them?" He snapped before taking off in the direction of the human girls, Aidou thanked his countless stars he hadn't mentioned this was the second time he left the first girl. Following close behind but keeping a safe distance Aidou was almost as shocked as Kaname to find not only was Rei safe, but Keria had formed a barrier and was taunting the level E!

"What kind of HUMANS are you!" Aidou exclaimed surprised before Kaname calmly walked over to the girls the Level E being destroyed within minutes and bent down to them as the barrier disappeared, Rei blinked shocked and Kaname helped her up as Aidou blinked at Keria who only glared in return

"Thanks for nothing if I hadn't done that, el psycho would have done us in. You're REALLY lucky my manager isn't' here or I would SUE you! Do you understand me? SUE, you wouldn't have a PENNY to your name! I mean, this would be...." Reis painful groaning cut her off and she turned around to see Kaname had helped her up and for once, Keira noted to her positive point, she hadn't tripped and fallen all over him. Kaname then turned and stared straight at Keria making her arch an eyebrow before he walked over to her, she looked at him her face clearly stating the popular WTF exspression before he looked over at Aidou

"Ill need to speak to Cross in the morning..." He said simply and Aidou nodded back understandingly before Kaname continued to survey Keria much to her annoyance, so far she had been attacked by crazy men, tripped over, passed out, got knocked over, insulted, stepped on, her stomach had been set on fire and now she had glowy things coming out of her hands! Aidou was looking at Rei now and sighed, she seemed all right, and both girls had once again managed to take care of themselves before Kaname and Aidou had arrived

"You seem to be all right, I must say though....your blood is rather...." A sharp look from Kaname warned Aidou to shut up now and he gulped

"That is....I'm glad your all right..." He muttered before Kerias last strand of patients snapped

"What's going on? What kind of human am I! Are there different species now that we don't KNOW about! What " She demanded firmly to Kanames slight annoyance, before he could comment she put her hand to her head, her eyes went red and her head begin to pulse.

"Head aches nightmares....wont stop..." She whimpered pathetically gaining even Reis sympathy before she put a hand to her head and her face morphed into one of disgust. There was blood on it, great, just great it had taken her hours to get her hair clean and now she was covered in blood. Looking up she frowned, two males had attacked her, then two more males show up and suddenly kill them......with magic! Magic didn't exsit you just saw those in movies though, why were his eyes red....did he wear contacts? Did contacts even DO that? Frowning she tried to think about everything from a logical stand point, magic plus guys....with red eyes equals....no...no way...

"...There is no way...vampires?" She murmured catching both Kaname and Aidous attention before Aidou seized her by the arm and she felt herself fly into a tree though not with much more force then a small child, he was staring down at her coldly, but there was an undertone if suspicions

"What did you say?" He demanded firmly and she frowned, how dare he proceed to touch her! He looked over at Kaname quickly before glaring back down at Rei who was still glaring and Aidou leaned closer to her, almost appearing threatening

"I said, how did you know about Kaname-Sama..." He growled, the wind around him picked up and he suddenly sensed Kanames annoyance when he turned his head to speak with him Rei took advantage of his momentary distraction and landed a harsh blow with her leg in between his. Aidou winced slightly and went down to the floor, damn twisted human! He helped save her and THIS is how she repaid him!

"Unhand me!" She snapped though he had already let her go and was now instead on the ground in pain, Rei smirked inwardly satisfied and prepared to open her mouth to speak when Aidous hand snaked around her ankle and yanked her to the ground, she landed harshly and growled before she swung her foot at him again, this time he caught it smirking back at her, she tried again and he caught it making her grow frustrated. When he smirked again and looked up at Kaname preparing to get up she struck and hit her mark, he gasped slightly and rolled over, landing near Kanames feet as he approached the bickering pair. Kaname looked down at his blond companion and almost winced mentally, even for a vampire that was still an ever so painful spot among males...looking up at Rei he nodded his exspression blank

"It's the secret we keep here at Cross academy, apparently your little friend is one too..." He added looking at Keria for A brief moment before he turned his eyes back on Rei, how had she figured out their secret so quickly? She stared back, seemingly challengingly as if she expected him to attack her too or attempt to over power her, her gaze switched from him to Keria and the girl seemed calmer now but in pain. Reis face took on yet another sympathetic tone before she walked past Kaname and over to Keria who was now sinking to the floor, Rei held her and pat her head as she begin to hum a lullaby her mother did to her.

"This better work..." She thought as she pat the girls back in a comforting manner and continued to hum, Keria whimpering slowly begin to die down and soon all Rei heard was the slow breathing of Keria, she had fallen asleep! Rei smiled for the first time that night surprised at herself before she laid Kerias head down in her lap and continued to pat her head. Aidou picked himself up stiffly glaring at Rei, she had a sweet voice and he would admit, comforting in its own way, it made him feel calmer, but a sharp pain reminded him this sweet girl had a vicious side, immediately he felt insulted again, how dare she! He had never been so tempted to hit a girl,

"Oi I would like to wrap an icicle around her...." He muttered earning a reprimanding stare from Kaname, he made a mental note not to utter any more thoughts aloud and tugged at his collar until Kanames gaze left him. He instead turned his attention to the Keria and Rei tilting his head ever so slightly that it was barely noticeable

"A vampire...and..." He stopped, did she technically HAVE a name? She hummed and he felt calm, there were stories about such creatures, humans who could calm and even control some weaker vampires then him by speaking a certain way or singing....a tamer was it? They were rare, barely ever seen or heard about, intriguing, a vampire and a tamer...

"Wanna go for round two?" Rei inquired smartly of Aidou breaking Kanames train of thought, he sighed, well THAT surely wasn't it. Aidou stared coldly at her now beyond annoyed with her sassy attitude and the fact she had landed not one but TWO physically blows to him, not to mention the numerous ones she landed to his ego.

"I could easily kill you." He warned making her scoff, he stared her down and she stared back never backing down before he turned to Kaname now desperate for a chance to just put her in her place and redeem his dignity

"Kaname-Sama can I just.....tie her up? How would you like being in ICE for a few days..." He hissed at her, Kanames hand rose up slightly then surprisingly dropped. When he heard the statement normally he would have slapped Aidou again but, for some reason he didn't want to disturb the calm the song had set. Instead he gave Aidou a glare that clearly told him to shut up before he walked over to Rei and Keria who was still asleep in her lap

"We'll escort you back to your dorms..." He said calmly, he only hoped he had enough night time left before he handed Keria to Aidou and Rei wobbly got to her feet. He made a curt nod with his head to Aidou and the four made their way back to the dorms...

A/N Here is the second half well no reviews so erm....not much to comment tried to keep everyone IC hope i didn't do too bad. Happy Reading princess Starfire!


	3. Roomates

Summary: The arrival of two new girls shakes Cross academy to the core, one is a dancer that hides in the shadows, the other, a performer that adores the spotlight, when a organized level-E attack forces Aidou and Kaname to look after these two girls, trouble, envy and other feelings will arise. And what dark secret does the new comer in the night class have?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from vampire knight. I am merely writing this for my enjoyment, I also do not own Keira OR Rinoan, they're characters of a friend of mine. I take no credit for their backgrounds except for one detail

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Rei slept soundly in her bed, her uniform still on before she flew up her black hair flying around her as she looked at the clock and swore, looking down she noticed the blood stains on her black uniform and Keria in her bed. The events of last night came flooding back in her mind and she instantly jumped up, Nearly knocking Keria out of it in the process. The sudden movement woke the brunette up and Rei turned on the shower.

"Come on get up! We're late! " She added to Keria who could only groan in response, after a few minutes Rei emerged in a towel soaking wet the shower still running, Keria dragged herself into the bathroom making Rei roll her eyes, she sure was lazy to be a vampire. She shuddered, what had he called her last night? She took one look at the clock and with one last yell hurried Keria out the room so they wouldn't be late.

Kaname walked into the head masters office, his uniform crisp, appearance flawless and expression blank, Cross stood up almost tripping and failing his arms around before he straightened up and almost comically saluted Kaname,

"Kaname-Sama what can I do for you?" He asked making the pureblood close the door behind him and lock it his face serious, Cross sat down calmly, taking note of the serious tone in Kanames face

"First off I should say, Yuuki and Zero should be a bit more carful with their searches, Aidou and I ran into two day class students being attacked." He said calmly, Cross frowned straightening his glasses before he took in the seriousness of what Kaname had told him, frowning he looked up as Kaname continued

"It was for the best though, the one girl, Keria....is a vampire, I discovered, though I don't recognize her first name, and have no files on her last. The other.....I don't know her name, she's new, she seems to have powers of her own, though she isn't a vampire." He added, making Cross frown deeper, how had he manage to do this? He sighed apologetically

"My apologies for this grave mistake, Kaname-Sama, I did not realize what a large error I had made, as for Yuuki and Zero, I will be sure to alert them of their errors." He replied, earning a nod of approval from Kaname, he stood up and prepared to leave when Cross spoke again

"I think it's best to leave them together." Kaname stopped to think for a moment, on one hand, the girl was obviously not aware of her vamperic background, on the other, perhaps it was best to leave her with her friend. He pondered all the pros and cons, the what ifs and possibilities before turning around and speaking in a smooth tone.

"Are you sure.." It was more of a statement then a question and Cross knew it, they had successfully kept the secret of the night class hidden for some time now, the last thing they needed was someone new coming along and messing that up, picking up his cup of tea and sipping it Cross nodded

"Yes, I do. They have similar backgrounds and both are new, it would be good for them, for now at least." He replied, Kaname almost sighed but reluctantly let it go, putting his hand on the knob he pondered about Yuuki for a minute or two before walking out the office. When Aidou met up with him and they prepared for their daily walk he didn't miss the mischief glint in Aidous eyes. What was he up too? Reis head banged on the desk and she swore as she missed the last half of class,

"Shit, ill have to ask Keria." She looked back the the brunette surprised to find her "knocked out," Rei mentally slapped herself, now she was screwed for sure. Yawning she poked Keria who only looked up at her groggily,

"George Washington of American, honey apple TREE!" She screamed, before blushing as the half of class that hadn't already walked out stared at her then proceeded to leave before they burst out laughing at her, Keria groaned and slammed her head down making Rei bite her lip in an attempt to keep from laughing.

"Come on, it's time to go see the night class." She said and undertone of sarcasm in her voice, groaning Keria got up, she laughed and the two walked out of class, running up the halls to catch up with the other girls she looked over

"So...your name is?" Keria said sleepily looking at Rei who only smiled in return

"Rei, Rei Nakamura, you?" She asked though she was sure it was purely by habit

"Keria, Keria Koboyashi." She said, Rei nodded, she was pretty popular, even Rei had seen a few clips of her on youtube it was odd talking to her, perhaps they had misjudged one another rather harshly. And so they lived life normal, Kaname continued to dote on Yuuki, affectionately, much to Zeros apparent disdain. Aidou was still popular, Keria and Rei continued to mind their studies and one another, though they stayed at a distance. After Cross had explained the new arrangements, each girl tried to stay out of the others way, only speaking when necessary, though on this particular evening Reis temper was less then perfect

"Damnit! My hair brush, my shampoo what is this generic crap, I HATE generic!" She snapped tossing the bottle, Keria looked up arching an eyebrow, she couldn't disagree though, what people saw in cheap hair care product was beyond her, did they honestly believe it helped any? It was CHEAP!

"I feel you, anything beneath 35 dollars a bottle isn't going on this head." Keria said catching Reis attention, the dark haired girl looked up before looking in the mirror Rei sat down to burs her hair, the bristles on her silver brush moving through the dark locks with ease

"This woman tried to get me to cut my hair once, I almost beat her with a broom stick, she was gonna have me BALD i swear." Rei said finally as Keria gaped

"No way! Your hair is so pretty, honestly I'm impressed, what shampoo do you use?" She asked as Rei sighed, remembering her current problem

"serrures de la déesse." Rei said perfecting her french accent as Keria gaped

"I LOVE that one! I preformed in the new commercial for it!" She said, as Reis face mirrored her expression from earlier, getting up she walked over and sat down on the bed a broad smile on her face

"I loved that one you were all" Rei jumped up and began mimicking the dance moves to near perfection as she sang the words from the commercial allowing Keria the chance to laugh hysterically as Rei finished her routine

"Brava , Brava! Encore!" Keria said making Rei blush at her childish behavior before she pat the bed motioning for Rei to come sit on the bed, Rei obliged and sat down before a silence fell between them, they had laughed, together. Something, they weren't sure what but something had been broken between the two of them

"You dance well ..." Keria commented softly earning a small smile from Rei

"My mom was a dancer." Rei said quietly, a pained expression flickered across her face and Keria bit her lip before she ran a hand through her hair nervously, Rei placed a sad smile on her face as Keria asked her an ironic question

"Did your parents ship you off here?" Rei shook her head slightly

"They were killed, maybe two months ago." She confessed Keria gasped, suddenly she felt the strong urge to slap herself, why did it see like overtime she tried to be nice, she ended up putting her foot in her mouth! Looking at Rei sympathetically a sad expression flickered over her own face before she made a confession of her own,

"My families gone too, when I was six they were killed. I was a lucky one..." Keria admitted softly, Rei stared surprised and Kerias sad gaze matched her own

"I know how you feel." She added softy, Rei covered Kerias hand with her own and smiled at her, in that moment something had changed, they both had something they had never had before, a friend. From that moment on they went everywhere together, exchanging notes during class, gossiping as if they had known one another their whole lives, as they chatted excitedly Kaname spotted them from the line, he sighed inaudibly, at least they were getting along, Aidou ran ahead, wooing the day time girls with his charm, Kanames eyes locked on Yuuki, his precious Yuuki, they narrowed slightly when Zero noticed his gaze and his face hardened. Walking over to her Kaname let a hint of affection onto his face as she blushed

"Hello Kaname-Sempai." She answered softly, he reached up to brush her bang out of her eye and Zero slapped his hand away, the other night class students scowled ready to leap on him if Kaname asked them to do so, a serene look on his face Kaname gave Yuuki one last affectionate glance before turning to find Aidou, his eyes narrowed slightly when he noticed whom, exactly Aidou was making his way towards...

"Oi, hello pretty ladies." He said nodding towards Keria and Rei, Rei arched an eyebrow and Keria blushed slightly, Rei nodded back civilly ignoring the glares she and Keria were receiving from the other girls while Aidou locked eyes with Keria

"F....fine Aidou-Sempai...." Keria said breathlessly, Rei rolled her eyes slightly amused, so much for not falling all over the night class students though other then the stutter, Keria was holding up well, Rei would admit that much.

"Are you cold Keria? You seem to be...shivering." Aidou said a slight smirk on his face as Keria blinked then realized he was almost, just board line, mocking her! A smirk of her own on her face she swept her bangs out of her eyes with a quick swipe of the hand before replying

"Actually, I think it's a bit...warm." She replied, Aidou blinked once, a bit thrown off at her almost forward flirting when he smirked again. just as he prepared to open his mouth again Kanames firm voice reached his ears

"Come on Aidou...." Aidou sighed, why did he have to leave JUST as things were getting interesting? Feeling the crowds eyes on them including the gaze of the perfects Aidou decided to throw them a curve ball. Bringing Rei and Kerias hands up to his mouth, he placed a kiss on each

"Have a nice day ladies." He said before walking back to the night class, Keria and Rei both blushed at the sudden attention on them both, grabbing Keria by the shoulders Rei eased their way away from the crowds just as a few of the day class began chasing them. Kaname watched Aidou carefully before the group began to walk again

"What was that?" He asked his voice low so the others wouldn't hear, Aidou gulped, what had he done now? It was just a little harmless fun, he hadn't bitten them at least! Running a hand through his sunshine colored locks he attempted to see calm and collected before thinking of decent reply

"I just thought perhaps they were still shaken up, from the ordeal." He replied trying to sound noble in the least, Kaname gave him a quick look that showed he clearly didn't buy it, Aidou gave him a small smile hoping to calm the pure bloods grated nerves,

"_Damn that Kiyruu." _Aidou thought before Kaname spoke, again in a hushed tone

"Do not draw too much attention to them, I mean it." He said before picking up his pace by a step or so and moving ahead of the others, Aidou tugged at his collar letting out a sigh of relief, thankfully Kaname hadn't slapped him, of course he wouldn't bring them too much attention, but how could attention from "Idol" be bad? It couldn't right? Aidou looked over as his cousin walked up to him

"Who were they?" He asked his tone clearly stating he knew Aidou was up to something, the blonde smiled

"No one, new girls, they're pretty, I thought they should know." He said simply before they entered the room and sat down for their lessons, Aidou doodled in his note book, drawing a picture of stick figure, writing the words big dummy across the stick figures forehead, not to mention the body was utterly disproportion. Before he knew it he had doodled two more, two female, one with black hair, another with brown. When someone cleared their throat Aidou sweat dropped feeling everyones gaze on him

_"Oi...." _He thought. When class finally ended Aidou waited until the others had filed out to attempt and speak with Kaname, the Kuran leader made it clear, he was not to draw an unwanted attention to the two girls, the order went through one ear, soaked in Aidous brain for a few moments then out the other, the next week he was flirting with the girls again, Kaname ignored the stares from the night and day class students as he watched Aidou, did he not hear a WORD Kaname had said? He made a mental note to slap him, later where it wouldn't draw as much unneeded attention.

"This is becoming quite a habit." Keria said amused to Aidou as Rei took the time to study everyone around them, Keria, Zero, what kind of name was Zero anyway? Who named their kid ZERO? She wondered, Yuuki, Kaname, what was he looking at? She thought annoyed as she noticed his never lingering gaze, looking over she realized he was watching Aidou, what was he a stalker or something?

When his gaze reached her she suddenly felt embarrassed at being caught staring, she looked away quickly, Kanames face held a blank expression as he watched Aidou carefully, when he felt someone eyes on them he turned expecting to meet a Yuukis normally curious gaze only to find instead it was the dark haired girl from before, he felt a stab of disappointment when he saw Yuuki absorbed in her conversation with Zero, he turned away in order to control himself and his fist tighten ever so slightly at the feel of Reis eyes on him, he looked up and his almost furious gaze caught hers, she was visibly shaken and he almost, felt bad when he saw her move closer to Keria. Turning he called Aidou once again and they proceeded on their way, Rei felt her heart race, what the hell was his problem! Looking over at Keria she once again managed to drag her off before anyone could really start flipping out

"Did you see the way he looked at me?" Both said at the same time before letting out a small round of laughter, Keria nodded towards Rei

"You first." She said, Rei inhaled deeply and told her the short, but no less creepy story and Keria twitched slightly

"Okay I think we can safely say someone's a little looney," She said swirling her finger around her head making the crazy sign before Rei punched her playfully, nodding towards Keria she listened intently to Kerias details of her short but no less gossip worthy conversation, or flirting session whichever they chose to call it, with Aidou,

"Someone has a crush on Idol." Rei said in a sing song voice making Keria go red in the face

"That's ludicrous someone like him! He doesn't even grasp my attention I just....didn't want to be rude." She said as Rei rolled her eyes

"Sure, sure...he'll be back." She said smiling as Keria looked at her ready to burst before the two ran off, and as Rei two days later Aidou was back, she rolled her eyes when he greeted them this time, obviously he was here for Keria, however the girls seemed fed up with Keria and Rei getting the extra attention, Rei growled when someone shoved her forward making her stumble

"Little..." Boy was she mad now! Looking back her dark locks flew over her shoulder before she whirled around to face a petite blonde haired blue eyed girl who was smirking at her, okay, she had a death wish

"Can you watch where you're going Blondie?" Rei hissed to her earning a mocking, shocked lock

"Oh sorry, I just didn't see you, maybe because you weren't important enough to...exist?" She said as Keria and Aidou turned, Keria looked ready to beat her face and Aiodu just looked ready to...eat her?

"Ewe creepy" Rei thought before she turned back to the girl

"Why don't you move before I'm forced to get improper" She advised calmly, the girl smirked

"A dingy tramp like you couldn't be proper." She replied earning a gasp from those around her, the night class watched the stand off with new found interest, Yuuki and Zero cast a glance at the stand off. Hopefully people could remain calm...

"Just move tramp." Rei hissed quietly walking past her before the blonde scowled

"Its better then being the daughter of a whore..." She retorted, Keria gaped and prepared to lunge when Aidou seized her arm, Rei clenched her fist, hot tears stung at her eyes before everyone waited to see what she would do, she calmly walked over to the girl, a smile on her face, Kaname arched an eyebrow....what was she up too?

"Screw you...." Brining her fist back she punched the girl with as much force as she could control at the moment, the girl flew and landed on the ground skidding out of the lines and In front of Yuuki, Zero, Kaname and other night class students

"Bitch." She finished before Aidou burst out laughing much to the dismay of the already awkward situation,

"K...K.....they are so funny!" Aidou immediately stopped when he caught Kanames reprimanding glare, clearing his throat he rubbed his neck when he noticed everyone staring, looking down he realized he still had Kerias hand clasped in his own, dropping it, he cast a winning smile towards the girls as Kaname helped the blonde up who was balling her eyes out about her face, much to his annoyance. Yuuki and Zero walked over to Rei who only looked at them uncaring, when her fist clenched again Kaname watched her intently

"If she strikes Yuuki...." He thought dangerously already planning what he would do when he noticed it was Zero not Yuuki she was getting annoyed with, Ruka looked at Kaname and he calmed himself so as not to create a scene, well more of a scene. After a few moments things were back to normal, the girls were going wild over the night class boys, Kaname stared at Rei who returned his gaze with a reprimanding look that clearly stated he didn't approve of her methods. His gaze faltered for a moment when he saw the tears forming in her eyes, with a quick swish of the head Rei was gone. Keria said something to Aidou an apologetic smile on her face before she followed Rei, Aidou rejoined Kaname, still somewhat amused by Reis reaction that was the first time something THAT exciting happened.

"Oi, Kaname-Sama, she seemed really upset, and she ran off towards the woods... something bad could happen." Aidou said quietly, Kaname kept pace, she was becoming a problem quickly, but, he didn't want her blood on his hands if something happened, surely Aidou could manage a job as simple as watching over a human girl for a few hours?

"I leave her in your hands..." He said simply, walking off with the rest of the class, Aidou stared at the empty spot where Kaname once stood before punching the air, he got out of classes and got to let some of the day class bask in his glory? Whatever had happened to Kaname he hoped it happened more often! Walking towards the woods he made sure to avoid Yuuki and Zero before he broke into a light jog, finding Keria and Rei both sitting under a tree, clearing his throat he met with Keria surprised gaze and Reis tear filled ones, he moved back a step or two, maybe this wasn't the best idea after all. Keria put a hand on Reis shoulder and the girl gave her a small smile,

"Hello Aidou-Sempai..." Keria said smoothly, almost mimicking Kanames tone unknowingly, Aidou blinked for a moment then smiled at her and waved. Walking over he sat down across from them before it dawned on him he would need to "officially meet them"

"What's your names?" He asked, Keria gave him an expression that clearly read WTF where as Rei only stared off into space as it mesmerized by the site of cross academy, pulling her hair behind her she flattened and smoothed it until every stand was in place.

"I'm Rei, Rei Nakamura ...." She said quietly, Aidou arched an eyebrow, that last name rang a bell for some odd reason... he shook the feeling off and looked at Keria expectantly.

"Keria, Koboyahsi." She said smiling, Rei looked back and forth between the two before she began to feel awkward, this was well....odd, feeling like a third wheel Rei stood up suddenly and brushed herself off, Aidou prepared to get up along with Keria and she shook her head

"I have my meeting with Cross it's all right I'll be fine, you two enjoy one another." She said, Kerias cheeks began to glow slightly and Aidou looked at her hesitantly, Kaname HAD said watch over her, and she was in HIS hands. But he couldn't go to the meeting and Keria had to be watched too, he didn't even like Cross, the man was just....disturbing.

"Really, it's a clear path no way for me to get lost..." She said calmly before giving them a convincing smile and walking off, Aidou slowly sat back down, she had a point, besides there were no level E's around, the perfects were up, what could happen? Turning back to Keria he waited a few minutes.....few more....more...she remained calm, why wasn't she screaming his name like the other girls? Or drooling over him as he deserved to be?

"So what are you doing here?" Keria asked nonchalantly, Aidou blinked, how could she sound so uncaring? He was idol! Everyone loved him, well except Ruka but she was dumb and didn't count, what was one girl compared to thousands?

"Kaname-Sama sent me to look after you and your friend, I'm his right hand man" Keria blinked again, an amused look came over her face as she realized what he was doing, flipping a lock of thick brown hair over her shoulders she smiled

"Is that supposed to impress me?" She asked, Aidou looked at her almost gapping before he realized she was joking and he smirked

"Oi, maybe." He replied as she let out a melodic laugh, moving over she sat down by Aidou, looking over she took in his appearance, he was cute, she'd give him that.

"So are you going to the dance?" He inquired, she looked up surprised before sighing

"I have no idea, I mean it isn't like I haven't gotten asked but I just can't find anyone worth going with." She sighed before she realized just how snobbish that sounded, clearing her throat she rubbed her throat before speaking again

"That and, I haven't, well I've never been to one of these events, I've only been to the ones my manager planned." She said, Aidou perked up before he ran a hand through his blond locks,seemingly exasperated before he looked at Keria

"Well then little vampire, It's only right I take you, this being your first time." He said in a matter of fact tone, Keria barely suppressed a laugh, not wanting to bruise his ego anymore then she already had,

"I'd love to." She replied, sure he could have been a bit more romantic or, a bit less, egoistical, but they could work on that, boy would Rei get an earful tonight. The dark haired beauty jumped as she saw raven fly overhead and sighed, why was she so jumpy all of the sudden? She silently cursed that stupid blond girl for getting the better of her temper,

"Well she shouldn't have called my mother that..." Rei reasoned with herself, it was true, the girl got what was coming to her and Rei HOPED, her face was broken! Sighing again she looked up and noticed she had been walking around in circles,

"Fantastic!" She muttered sarcastically, why wasn't there a MAP or anything! She jumped before taking off into a fast paced walk, why was this place so, creepy? There should have been a law against this.

"_This place should be updated, like a mall or something, not whatever they call this!" She thought annoyed _

_"Mental note, get someone to tour this place for you, and don't call their decorators._" She added mentally before she sighed relieved as she realized she could see the sun setting, crap she was LATE! Picking up her speed she began running, as the wind picked up she looked around trying to figure out why she felt she was being watched, she skidded to a halt and frowned

"Where is everyone?" She wondered before she heard a snap, jumping she felt sweat trickles down her body as she realized footsteps were approaching. She didn't wait to see who it was, instead she broke out into a run, she shut her eyes and almost considered screaming when she felt herself slam into something, or....someone rather, she felt a sharp crack as her head hit the ground, groaning she sat up her vision blurry

"I was just looking for you." An almost forced friendly tone said, Rei couldn't make out who it was but without warning she swung at them

"Get away from me!" She snapped before she felt her fist make contact with someone, a slight grunt got her attention, someone seized her by her shoulders, she screamed and kicked until a firm voice snapped at her to shut up, opening her eyes she came face to face with Rinoan.

"Do you always do this? I was actually hoping to run into you but....not on these terms." He said, his voice calming as he rubbed his head, what in the world was wrong with this girl? Every time he saw, or heard about her she was attacking someone. He tried not to show his disdain

"I needed to find Keria, and I was hoping....you would help me." He said soothingly, Rei calmed down, her body almost going limp at his soothing voice, he gently put her down and she blinked a few times before looking up at him wordlessly,

"Where is Keria?" He asked his tone still the same, Rei smiled, he wasn't so bad when he was like this, it was almost rather, alluring perhaps was the best word for it. Oh so he was looking for Keria again? Rei shook her head slightly the pain in it messing up her thoughts, she had left Keria

"It's important...please Rei? I know you two are close friends now..." He added, she opened her mouth to speak when Rinoan frowned, she copied his expression what was wrong? Rinoan looked around, why did he feel eyes on him? Looking up slightly he growled under his breathe, there in the window with Cross stood the damned pureblood himself, Kaname, he couldn't; quite make out his expression but he was sure it was as close to a scowl as the pureblood got.

"I'll never get her out at this rate..." He sighed before Rei snapped out of her daze, Rinoan mentally slapped himself for speaking so loosely around her as she backed up, a scowl on her face, her eyes flashing with rage

"So, you tried to draw me in huh? Using your vampire charms on me to turn me into some mindless puppy! Let me tell you RIGHT now, you will NEVER, have Keria, EVER!" Rei snapped before heading towards the office, Rinoan resisted the urge to go after her, he was being watched enough as it is.... he would merely have to try again, on a later date. Kaname watched Rinoan leave and he felt himself go at ease, the last thing they needed was another fight. The pureblood had been discussing Rei and Keria with Cross when Cross had begun staring out the window commenting on how "feisty but caring.." Rei was, Kaname had to resist walking down there and shaking her senseless, did she HONESTLY have to take a SWING at EVERYTHING?

"_Apparently_..." He thought before he nodded to Cross, watching Rei run he looked over Keria files when a name stood out to him, flipping through the book pieces of the puzzle begin to fall into place, he gave a curt nod to Cross. Silently saying their conversation was over for now, as he prepared to head out the door Rei slammed into him and was sent flying towards the ground again, he sighed before extending a hand to help her up, her eyes locked on his again and she sighed before he hurried off

"_Damn these vampires..." _She thought before walking in the office for the long lecture she was sure she was going to endure. Kaname tossed folders around until he found the one he was looking for, a pureblood family, one as old as his, or close. The picture contained a man a woman and their daughter, on the back one name stood out to him

"Keria..." His eyes widened slightly with reorganization, there was no way....

A/N kind of abrupt? THIS CHAPTER WAS SUCH A PAIN IN THE #$#$# TO WRITE! Okay now that I got THAT out thank GOD I'm done with this one....read review etc, Happy Reading Princess Starfire


	4. Rinoan

Summary: The arrival of two new girls shakes Cross academy to the core, one is a dancer that hides in the shadows, the other, a performer that adores the spotlight, when a organized level-E attack forces Aidou and Kaname to look after these two girls, trouble, envy and other feelings will arise. And what dark secret does the new comer in the night class have?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from vampire knight. I am merely writing this for my enjoyment, I also do not own Keira OR Rinoan, they're characters of a friend of mine. I take no credit for their backgrounds except for one detail

--------------------------------------------------------------

A/N This and my Lion King story Behind Sapphire eyes, want me dead. I mean I swear they are murdering me with inspiration for wording these chapters! Okay so, apparently I'm allergic to nuts? Which sucks because my favorite candies are peanut butter cups, aka Reese and butter fingers!!! GAH and my niece is supposed to be born today! Yeah, I have a niece on the way, did i mention that? No? Okay well I'm doing that now, anyways onto the chapter

(Edit: My niece was BORN at 8am yesterday, 5 pounds 11 ounces, 18 inches and a head full of hair, shes a tiny little thing from what I hear, welcome to the world my darling, Auntie loves you and cant wait till you get to come home!!!

(few days later)

(Another Edit: She is now home! And the most adorable thing on the face of the planet! I love her so much!)

*drags Kaname off somewhere...*

A/N Fumiko Means like scholar or literate one? I think is the short definition and Yuu means higher superior

PS: Does everyone realize Ruka is in love with Kaname or what? I mean she seems to stare at him or in his direction!?!?

----------------------------------------

"_Damn these vampires..." _She thought before walking in the office for the long lecture she was sure she was going to endure. Kaname tossed folders around until he found the one he was looking for, a pureblood family, one as old as his, or close. The picture contained a man a woman and their daughter, on the back one name stood out to him

"Keria..." His eyes widened slightly with reorganization, there was no way....

Kaname, Kuran stared at the photo in slight shock, it couldn't be! But sure enough in bold handwriting the name ,Keria Koboyashi was scribbled down, they had disappeared not to long ago, with their only child. Kaname flipped it back over and stared at the photo before lifting the one he had taken of Keria from her file before comparing the two.

"Match..." He muttered, Kaname sat down for a moment before putting his hand on his chin, so she was from the Koboyashi clan, they were equal to the Kurans for the most part. But if Keria was here, where were her parents? Going through the rest of his files he blew the dust off one of them. Opening it he scanned the document until he found what he was looking for.

"Fumiko and Yuu Koboyashi, murdered in their home....deaths never solved..." Kaname read slowly, so her parent's had been murdered and their deaths unsolved. This was not only troublesome but it didn't add right. _How did two well known pure bloods get murdered in their home, yet their daughter escapes, becomes a pop star....and then ends up here? _Kaname frowned before shutting the folder, there were too many questions and two few ansers, he would need to speak to Cross before he made any final decisions. And of course, he still had to deal with the hot headed one that went around trying to kill everyone with sticks.

Rei was sure her ears were steaming as she shut the door to Cross's office, that man HAD to be doing drugs! He was too crazy to be normal, what was up with his obsession of being called father? Maybe he was a psychofrantic? Or maybe he was Bi-polar...or maybe he was just messed up in the head, he DID after all know vampires and the only people who seemed able to stand contact with them were psychos or had the personality of oil.

_"Okay Rei be nice....Zero is....hot." _She admitted to herself before heading for the dorms, she was sure Keria had an ear full for her, with that thought in mind the raven haired odd ball made her way back to the day class dorms never noticing the pair of eyes that watched her when she left the building. Rinoan frowned, this was bad, this was very bad. If he couldn't get a HUMAN to obey him how could he get vampires to do it? He made his way out of Cross academy hastily before he felt the wind pick up,

"She's pissed... " He knew that was an understatement, she was beyond pissed, livid even! He kept walking till he was at the castle hidden away from society, the trees were thick and shielded all the undead creatures from the sun but better yet, from human view. Walking in he ignored the servants that bowed to him as he made his way to his sisters throne room as she called it. Walking he smiled at the pale skinned beauty, her pale locks flowed down to her stomach, and her green eyes shinned brighter then any jewel, her lips were curled into what he knew was a seductive smile. His big sister was gorgeous in an exotic way, a pureblood vampire, lust was an all to familiar emotion in this palace, he was surprised not to find some human male whinnying at her feet for some attention...

"_Oh boy_..." He thought looking at the servant that was handing her a cup of tea, she smelled it and her smiled grew dark, Rinoan didn't need two guesses to figure out what was coming next. The servant looked at her expectantly and Rinoan just shook his head slowly at the poor fool.

"This is herbal is it not? I wanted regular..." Her voice was sweet as honey and with a flick of the wrist her hand was lodged into the servants throat, she waited only a second before she ripped it back out, his throat had torn off, she dropped it as he fell to the floor dead. She smiled

_"...Idiots, the humans are becoming more bothersome ever year..." _She took a sip and blinked surprised before casting half of a glance at the dead servant

"Well what do you know, it is regular." She said nonchalantly, Rinoan knew he should watch himself with her, her temper was horrible and her mood was foul at the moment, the dead servant paid proof to that.

"...H....how are you Rosaline?" He asked, the pale haired beauty looked at him and he felt himself shake slightly, she could get abusive when she was angry and anyone who knew Rosaline or as her proper title was Queen Rosaline, knew you would wish for death LONG before she gave it to you.

"You do not have pureblood then, or the other girl." It was more of a statement then A question, Rinoan gulped.

"No, the mortal girl is....quite persistent she seems to have inherited..." Rosaline glared cutting him off, standing up she walked down her steps to her seat slowly before she made her way over to him. It almost looked like she was gliding, without warning she slapped him across the face

"I told you don't mention her to me, stupid bitch. I send them to do one job and they cant even kill a little girl..." Rinoan ignored the sting on his face as he watched his sister pace, she was muttering slightly and suddenly he had an idea

"...Kaname-Kuran is there he noticed them." Rosaline spun around, Kaname? THE Kaname? A seductive smile graced her lips, oh he was eye candy and a very nice piece of it, maybe her plan wasn't for a total loss

"Keep an eye on them Rinoan, don't fail me. Or your punishment will be MUCH worse next time. I suggest you figure out how to get through to that mortal brat." She added, Rinoan only nodded, he had gotten lucky this time. Frowning he wondered how exactly he could persuade Rei to listen to him, she was too ill tempered to risk hitting on. No, no that might end up getting him punched in the face and who knew how much he could take of that girl before he snapped.

Keria, lovely Keria...she was worth all this hell he was enduring and soon, he would have her by his side and everything would be right again. Back at the school Rinoan managed to stay in the shadows or at least away from the rest of the nosy night class students until it was time for their daily schedule. When they made their daily walk he noticed Kaname was not there, he sighed relieved. Maybe that damned pureblood would stay OUT of his way today, along with that idiotic blond bimbo partner of his.

Rei kicked a pebble as she walked slowly, why did things have to be so odd? Cross had told her to walk out her anger, what the hell was that supposed to mean? Walk! Did he honestly think walking was going to help her any? That witch had disrespected her mother in the ultimate manner, she deserved to have her FACE broken in, 400 times over in Reis opinion.

"_Stupid little..." _

"How is it you manage to evade the perfects so often? They are called perfects for a reason..." A cool voice broke Reis train of thought and she looked up to come face to face with Kaname. She jumped suddenly, she hadn't even heard his foot steps or seen him so how had he...

"Oh right, vampire. DUH" She thought mentally before she remembered he had asked her a question

"Cross suggested I walk, so I'm walking besides...it's light out....and if you watch them long enough you know what they do and where they go." She replied calmly, Kaname took in her information before nodding slightly, she was observant in her own way. He almost considered bringing up why he glared at her but decided against it last minute....

"What are you doing out here, aren't you supposed to be getting drooled over?" She asked seriously though she couldn't help but let a hint of sarcasm sink in. Yes he was gorgeous but did they ALL have to appear so desperate? He didn't even notice them half the time and when he did it was blant annoyance that showed in his expression.

"I don't have time for that..." Kaname said calmly though this time when he spoke Rei picked up on the slight arrogance his tone held when he was addressing her, or at least speaking about the day class girls, Rei scoffed slightly.

"Ah yes, the great Kaname cannot bask with mere mortal girls..." She said under her breath though he picked up on it, she prepared to make her way past him when he spoke

"It's that attitude that got you in trouble.." He said making Reis fist clench, oh no he was not about to sit here and judge her, mister high and mighty vampire screw that! He was too busy gawking at Yuuki and Zero to even know what the hell had gone on!

"Well maybe you would prefer if I act like one of the perfects!" She retorted before Kaname smirked slightly

"That wouldn't be a bad idea, you might learn something..." Reis mouth gaped slightly, no he DIDN'T just go there with her! She felt her face heat up slightly and barely heard him when he spoke again.

"I have my reasons for seeking you out, Cross wishes to speak with you again." He said simply before walking past her, she stayed there frozen for a few minutes before she stomped the ground several times!

"_Arrogant BASTARD!" _She thought angrily, how dare he insult her like that! She crushed a pebble under her foot, momentarily pretending it was Kanames snobby face before she realized just how immature she was being and stopped only to give it a swift kick and send it flying.

"Stupid vampires..." She muttered as she made her way back to Crosses office, she took the same way she had before and felt relieved when she noticed she didn't have any creepy feelings, in fact other then the fact her face was probably the shade of the worlds reddest tomato, It wasn't like she liked him but she would admit, having her own snide remark turned on her made her feel just a bit less bad ass...

"Stupid, STUPID vampires!" She snapped quietly

"Come now we aren't all that bad are we?" Rinoan asked stepping out of the shadows, Rei jumped, what the heck was up with people doing that these days! Backing up she frowned before walking around Rinoan, she had no time for that mind controlling idiot...

"Rei, isn't it? Hold on." He said calmly she stopped and turned, already irritated from Kanames smart comments earlier,

"What do you want?" She barked annoyed, still keeping her pace, Rinoan caught up to her, the sting from Rosaline still fresh on his cheek, he gritted his teeth frustrated, he was trying to be patient with the girl and all she could do was act like a brat! Without thinking he grabbed her arm gently she froze and he sighed relieved when her fist didn't fly at him, instead she tugged and he tugged back almost making her fly into him

"I'm sorry, I mean no disrespect. I only want to find Keria, to help her....look at this place, is anything normal?" He asked, Rei frowned, why the hell was he so interested in Keria anyways? Granted Keria may have known him since she was apparently a vampire and didn't know it but he was being almost stalker worthy now. And if Keria was so important to him why didn't he just go get her himself, why use Rei to do it?

"I've got an idea." Rei thought, if he wanted to find Keria he would have to find her himself and Rei was in no mood to feel sympathetic towards anyone that day.

"She's with Aidou most likely, now kindly LET me go!" She said through gritted teeth, Rinoan did as she asked and left, she scoffed. Did people have any manners these days? No Thank you or anything! Rei made her way back up towards Cross office her mind wandering to Keria, she hoped she would be all right. At least Rinoan would be on a wild goose chase until he found them...

"And then she tried to make me wear silver now, I'm all for it on a shirt but pants? Ewe!" Keria said laughing as Aidou watched her with interest, during the course of their, relationship, he supposed would be the word she had become warmer, friendlier. A bubbly personality beneath the rather nasty personality she tried to portray or rather, did portray for everyone.

"Sounds tragic." He agreed, Kaname had ordered him to watch her and her friend, he was only obeying his leaders orders, besides what kind of escort would he be if he let his date get hurt? Or worse, snatched up by some other male! He almost laughed at the idea, as if someone could steal a girl from HIM. He was Aidou!

"Sounds tragic." He agreed,

"Oi, Kaname-Sama gets upset when I keep my treasures in my room....he has very poor taste in interior decorating." Aidou explain as Keria only nodded. He definitely didn't look like your everyday Ty Pennington, she smiled as she listen to Aidou tell her more about the night class students,.

"Ruka is jealous of my good looks and in love with Kaname-Sama. But she's evil ignore her..." Keria had to crack a smile at the obvious annoyance, only Aidou would claim a girl was jealous of him because of his good looks. She moved closer to him as her mind to began to wander, Rei had skipped meeting the perfects and claimed she needed a "walk" Keria just shook her head amused, that girl needed 500 walks to calm her down when she got started...

"She sounds nice." Keria said amused, Aidou smiled proudly before he felt an uneasiness come over him, why did he sense that pureblood coming? Alarmed he pulled Keria to her feet as he realized Rinoan was coming closer and boy did he seem pissed.

"Let's head closer to the dorms, otherwise those stupid perfects may flip out..." Aidou said trying his best to sound normal, Keria nodded and he begin walking with her as quickly as possible until Rinoan appeared in front of them seething, Keria blinked surprised

"You know, frowning too much leaves wrinkles in your face." She said seriously, Rinoans glare lessened as he looked at her but worsened as he noticed her holding Aidous hand, the blonde vampire stared at him uncaring though there was a hint of smugness in his eye, Rinoans fist clenched, how dare he look at him like that. This...pathetic excuse of a vampire DARED to touch HIS Keria! Snarling he prepared to lunge when something heavy landed on him,

"You stay away from her! Run Aidou!" Rei yelled hitting Rinoan in the head with a pole, Aidou just blinked for a few moments, where had she come from? He looked at the sun and realized just how much time had really passed when another yell snapped him out of the dazed state and he grabbed Keria, again he reminded himself he had been told to protect them and he could come right back for Rei. Without waiting any longer he whisked Keria out of there before she could comprehend what was going on, Rei was relieved until she felt Rinoan throw her off. She landed with a sharp thud on the ground and winced

_"I think he just broke my arm!" _She thought alarmed, just as she prepared to try and flee Rinoan grabbed her by her throat his eyes turning red as his aura picked up, for someone who often stayed out of the public eye he SURE was making a show for her! Rei thought annoyed

"What the **hell** is your problem? I wouldn't harm her you IDIOT!" He snapped before the scent of blood reached his fangs without warning he threw Rei and left, she winced as her body impacted with a tree and crumpled to the ground. Meanwhile Aidou continued to move with Keria before she did something drastic, she didn't want to hurt him but...it was the only way she could find out what's Rinoan appeared to know about her past.

"I'm so sorry Aidou...." She thought before bitting him, he stopped shocked as he felt her fangs pierce his neck, Keria continued to hold down until they both were on their knees, his blood was warm and it tasted good. Keria took her fangs out and laid Aidou down on his side before heading back to Rinoan, she only hoped Rei hadn't made him angry, she would never forgive him if something happened to her friend.

"Keria, dear sweet Keria..." He purred, Keria blinked, why did he sound so creepy all of the sudden? Rinoan stared at her, his Keria. He wasn't sure how she had gotten away from Aidou and he could care less, though the blood on her fangs perked his interest. Walking closer to her he sighed

"What do you want to know?" He asked, she looked up surprised

"Everything...I want to know, why I have all these gaps, I want to know how come survived and they didn't..." There was no questioning who they were, the girls parents of course. Moving so he was close to her he hugged her before moving her brown hair out of the way, he sunk his fangs into her neck and Keria felt her mind swim with thousands of images. Her parents, Rinoan....Kaname...an engagement. Rinoan caught her when she passed out, he wiped her neck before tenderly stroking her hair

"Everything will be all right now..." He assured her before a disgusted scoff reached his ears, Rinoans leg became cold and he growled, Aidou was holding his neck and appeared slightly drunk but still managed to conjure his ice powers.

"Put her down..." He ordered firmly, despite the fact she had bitten him Aidou refused to let anything happen to her for both his own and other obvious reasons. Frowning he wondered where Rei was, Kaname would have his head if that human was hurt or...worse. Rinoan laughed lightly before he yanked his leg out of the ice

"Aidou, move if you value your life. Stay away from Keria..." He growled, Aidou smirked outwardly though he knew he was treading on thin ice, no pun intended. As a pureblood he could easily control lesser vampires and Aidou wasn't in much condition to fight off one

"I obey only Kaname-Sama..." He spat coldly before a familiar scent reached his nose, Rei? Rinoan watched Aidou trail off when he realized what had distracted him. That DAMNED girl again, didn't he knock her out the first time? Looking around he wondered what bush she was behind when something promptly dropped on his head, Keria was knocked out of his grasps and Rei was pulling his hair yelling like banshee

"You damn JERK!" She snapped beating her fists into his head as fast as she could, Rinoan finally got fed up and with a quick slash of his claws threw Rei off him. She slammed into another tree and this time when she landed on the ground made no indication of getting up Rinoan thought about ripping her head from her shoulders but decided against it finally

"Now....get away from her and get out of my way..." He hissed at Aidou

Kaname watched the snow fall, Yuuki loved the snow. His mind went back to that distant night when he first saved her. Maybe he should go see her, just to make sure she was all right, it bothered him to see her with Zero, to watch her give that worthless Vampire affection and attention that belonged to him...

"_But she'll come to me soon, I just have to be patient..." _Wasn't ten lonely long years patient enough! The purebloods mind wandered back to the times when he was the center of Yuukis world, before that blasted Zero came along and ruined everything. The faint scent of blood hit his nose and his train of thought stopped

"..._Aidou....that human..." _In a second he had changed direction, as he moved swiftly towards the scents he picked up his speed. He could sense Rinoans aura and he growled. If that pureblood had harmed Aidou in any way he would make sure the pureblood was severely punished. He stopped when he saw a blur of black and heard a familiar voice moving out into the opening, Aidou was holding Keria, Rinoan was furious and Rei....wasn't moving. Kaname frowned

"So....you're willing to harm a human girl to get what you want." He said as Rinoan and Aidou both turned around to see him, the vampire nobles face held both anger and disgust. Moving towards Aidou he cast a deadly glare towards Rinoan who seemed to go rigid at the entrance of the other pureblood. Keria stirred in Aidous grasps and blinked slowly before sitting up, looking around she gasped when she saw Rei'

"Rei, Rei! What happened to her...you...what did you DO!" She snapped looking at Rinoan who just looked ashamed now, Keria felt the emotional turmoil from earlier hit her full force. She was engaged to Rinoan but... he harmed her best friend and what about Aidou? She didn't even like Rinoan like that! Kaname cast another glare at Rinoan

"Aidou....help me out and get her back the dorms please?" Keria inquired, Aidou merely nodded but managed to cast a slight smirk at Rinoan before he lifted Keria up and steadied her before he cast a worried glance at Kaname. His leader was angry and that was never a good sign. Rinoan glared when Keria asked Aidou for help, HE should be helping her not some pathetic playboy version of a vampire! Growling he almost prepared to attack him but remembered Kanames presence, he death glared Aidou

_"You got lucky this time....but the pureblood wont be here to protect you always and when he turns his back....I'll kill you_." He thought before disappearing into another part of the forest,Kaname waited till he knew he was gone to walk over to Rei, moving her hair out of her face he tilted her neck he could make out a gash and the blood coming from it, her uniform was torn on the front, a slight groan escaped her lips and he relaxed. At least she was alive...

"...K....Kaname..I'm sorry....Aidou....t...told him to run. R...Rinoan, after Keria....are they all right?" She asked, the pain shooting through her body caused her to gasp out the sentence and Kaname felt the first ounce of none negative emotion towards the girl. She was just trying to protect them though he would firmly deal with Aidou, did he honestly think she could handle a pureblood alone? A frown found it's way to his face

"You're mad..." Rei pointed out and he blinked before replying

"Not at you, do not apologize for trying to protect a friend." He said simply before he gently picked up her, he gave a short nod to Keria and Aidou before he headed towards the day dorms. That pureblood was out of hand and something needed to be done about him. Keria watched shocked, before remembering her earlier actions

"I'm sorry....I bit you earlier..." Aidou blinked surprised and felt his earlier feeling return, what was it...betrayal? He frowned before he saw the tears starting to swell in Kerias eyes

"I just....wanted to know so badly and then....Rei she was just....trying to protect me." Keria sniffled, Aidou stared before she calmed herself down, with a heavy sigh she wiped her eyes before the tears could spill and began walking off

"...it's all right Keria....I know how irresistible I am." He added catching up with her, she turned surprised before a soft smile appeared on her face. She grabbed his hand and with that the two headed off following Rei and Kaname to the day dorms. Rinoan scowled in his room, she knew and she was STILL there...Rei...Rei was proving to be an annoying problem. He would have to deal with her....as for Aidou well....his time was limited...

A/N No comment, that took for effing ever to type.....Read and Review peoples.....Happy Reading, Princess Starfire


	5. Sunset

Summary: The arrival of two new girls shakes Cross academy to the core, one is a dancer that hides in the shadows, the other, a performer that adores the spotlight, when a organized level-E attack forces Aidou and Kaname to look after these two girls, trouble, envy and other feelings will arise. And what dark secret does the new comer in the night class have?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from vampire knight. I am merely writing this for my enjoyment, I also do not own Keira OR Rinoan, they're characters of a friend of mine. I take no credit for their backgrounds except for one detail, Katsumi and Mei are owned by me do not take them...I mean that =/

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kaname flipped the folders, nothing, nothing...frustrated he tossed it to the floor, nothing absolutely nothing there to help him out. He stood up and ran a hand through his hair, he would obviously need to look other places. His mind traveled back to a few months ago three if he remembered exactly, the whole incident with Rinoan had been calmed but it didn't help the vampire appeared to have information about the two girls he was withholding, Kaname sat up when he heard the door to the mansion being opened and a familiar voiced reached his ears.

"...Yuuki!" Kaname opened his door and walked down the steps and there she was, his beautiful Yuuki, she looked up her red eyes locking on his and a faint blush crept over her cheeks as he made his way down the steps his pace even, he stopped a few feet in front of her

"Yuuki..." He breathed softly uttering her name like a precious prayer, she smiled back affectionately before he wrapped her in a tender embrace, she went rigid for a moment before sinking into his hug. She leaned her head on his chest and he ran his fingers through her hair lightly, when she leaned her head up Kaname stared down.

"Kaname-Sama..." His title sounded so strange coming from her lips, he leaned forward slightly and Yuuki could feel his warm breath on her lips her shoulders tensed and she stepped back slightly, the magic of the moment broken. Kaname straightened himself, the hurt and disappoint not showing on his face

"Father, wants to see you." She said suddenly as if remembering why she had come in the first place, Kaname felt more disappointment. So she had come because of her job...very well. Kaname give a short nod and she stepped back again before he gave her a very small affectionate smile

"I enjoy your company Yuuki..." He said calmly, she looked up almost surprised before offering him a smile of his own

"Goodbye, Kaname-Sama..." She said before stepping out the door, Kaname listened to her walk away, his heart breaking with every step. He closed his eyes briefly remembering how close he had been before he slipped on a coat and walked outside. Yuuki was gone from his line of sight and with a sigh he headed towards Cross office. Upon arriving he saw Cross sitting with his head in his hands

"....so young....so young..." He looked up a worried expression on his face, Kaname closed the door behind him and sat down, an envelop was pushed towards him. Opening it papers slid out, pictures of a man and woman he didn't recognize, a third came out and Kaname picked it up. A girl with vibrant brown eyes, long black hair and bright smile.

"Rei..." He thought knowingly, Cross sat up eyes weary, he couldn't endanger his students, but to hand over an orphan. He would never be able to sleep right if he knew he had knowingly allowed something awful to happen to a little girl

"A few days vacation wouldn't hurt....perhaps a trip." He said, Kaname merely nodded and in a matter of hours all the students were loaded up and ready to go. The day class students were elated, whatever they had done to deserve such a pleasant surprise they would never know and quite frankly could care less. Keria hummed on the bus listening to her newest Cd much to Reis amusement. The girl would never have self esteem issues that was for sure. Keria looked at Rei as she stared out the window, something hadn't been right with her dark haired friend, she wasn't sure what but she had a feeling it had to do with the fight. Kerias mind drifted to a certain blond haired vampire.

"Do you understand?" Kaname sighed earning an eager nod from Aidou, seeing as how Keria and Aidou seemed to be hell bent on seeing one another it would be a good idea to inform Aidou of what was going on less something happen to what was the closest thing he call a friend.

"Kaname-Sama I will not let you down, again." Aidou promised still remember the sting from Kanames hand when he had slapped Aidou for abandoning Rei for those few short moments. The pureblood nodded and made a mental note to check in on Rei, he had not seen her sense her little episode with Rinoan whom Kaname had also dealt with, though the confrontation did seem to end in Rinoans favor. Kaname shrugged the memory off, his only concern was Yuuki, so long as she stayed out of harms way, he was fine. Aidou sat back as his cousin took his place by him

"That day class girl is going to get you in trouble." He said knowingly as Aidou just waved it off and quite literally

"Keria and I have everything under control. You worry too much, find a pretty girl of your own." Aidou said reassuringly. His cousin almost felt a sweat drop on his forehead before he simply put his head back to enjoy the ride. Upon arriving the classes were separated and put into hotel rooms, Yuuki, Rei and Keria were all put nearest to the night class for reasons unknown to anyone except Kaname and Cross themselves, after a quick meal everyone was given instructions for the next few days, with that they headed to bed.

The next morning Rei awoke to find Keria already gone, annoyed she flipped back over and slapped the alarm clock off the desk and onto the floor, she was sleeping in damnit. Keria tip toed down the hall as she looked around, where the heck was everyone? Looking out the window she noticed the sun was just coming up

"_Of course, they're all sleep or out..." _She thought amused, she jumped when an arm slid around her waist, another one covered her mouth and her eyes widened until a familiar voice whispered in her ear

"You're noisy" Aidou remarked amused, she sighed relieved before she elbowed him in the stomach making him let her go, she turned around amused before wrapping her arms around him in a loving hug. Aidou returned the gesture before motioning to be quiet, grabbing her hand the two ran off towards another part of the hotel

"Rei is gonna be so pissed!" She half whispered half laughed as they slipped out of the dorm hallways all together and into the main lobby, Aidou guided her into the breakfast room. Keria order from the menu and waited as Aidou watched her with slight interest as she ate her food, he wasn't too sure how he quite felt about Keria, she was fun. He tolerated her, yet he liked her more then he ever did Yuuki. Perhaps the scent of her blood was good? Yes maybe that's what drew him to her

"_After all what else could it be?" _He concluded certainly not...well, no he wouldn't even put much thought towards that. After all he was Idol! He didn't limit himself and he most certainly...didn't fall in love, right? Kaname frowned as he walked around the halls, what did Cross want now? They had moved hadn't they? Entering the suite Kaname saw Cross sitting on the desk his hand shaking

"It's like they have eyes everywhere..." Kaname frowned before Cross slid him a picture of Rei again only this time there were marks all along her body, Kaname scoffed disgusted as he noticed various dots around her lower body and throat. Flipping it over Kaname let the disgust show on his face as he read the message

_**"So many ways I could play with her before she dies...."**_ Even someone like Rei didn't deserve this kind of death, looking up at Cross Kaname hoped he truly wouldn't regret his decision

"I will escort her around for a while...no harm will come to her." He stated, Cross simply nodded and Kaname exited, looking out the window he noticed the snow picking up, they would be snowed in soon if it kept up like this. As he prepared to enter his room again a familiar scent hit his nose along with two other, cursing mentally Kaname walked back out

"Where is..." He stopped as he spotted Rei innocently walking, calling out Keria and Aidous names, Kaname shook his head slowly, Aidou certainly hadn't wasted any time. Slightly relieved whatever was pursuing her seemed to leave at sensing Kaname he stepped out in front of Rei surprising her

"Sheesh don't DO that, you want me dead of a heart attack?" She asked not realizing the irony of her words, looking around Kaname sighed as he realized his room was the only suitable place he could watch her at the moment. Reluctantly, very reluctantly Kaname took her by the arm and dragged her kicking and yelling into his room before he bolted the door. A shoe to the back of his head, specifically a high heel made him growl. He was already regretting it...

"You are KIDNAPPING, that is against the law!" He could hardly believe his ears, kidnapping?

"And why would I want to kidnap you? No one in their right mind...would kidnap you." He said coolly, making Rei gap, her temper flaring she threw another shoe along with her cellphone, the shoe missed but the surprise cellphone hit it's target. Kaname scoffed....what the hell was wrong with this girl?

"You are such an arrogant bastard." She said, he stared at her. Was she unaware of what he could do to her? How he could destroy her in a moment with so much as a flick of the wrist? Perhaps she was truly suicidal either way he was not in the mood to become someones target practice

"It's that attitude that got you in trouble." He said disapprovingly, Rei stared unlike the first time she was prepared with a comeback

"She shouldn't have insulted my dead parents, they were hunters." She said in a hah-pawned-you-didn't-I? Voice, Kaname stopped what he was doing and turned around to face her surprised, she stared back confused, why was he looking at her like that? Kaname took a closer look at her face

"Hunters?" He asked interested, vaguely, but she had sparked his interest enough to make him engage in a conversation with her, Rei nodded simply

"Of course, they were. My mother doubled as a dancer, sure she did some things that were...questionable. But in the end she was still MY mother and a decent woman. That little tart needed to be put in her place." Rei said simply, Kaname didn't even arch an eyebrow

"And you felt it was your job to do that right?" He asked, Rei frowned

"Would you allow someone to insult someone you cared about or your family?" She retorted calmly, that caused Kaname to pause. How many times had he struck Aidou over Yuuki? How many would he strike down for speaking anything negative against the one he cared for?

"Touche" He admitted giving Rei a temporary victory before adding

"But I have authority, you do not." She death glared him much to his amusement, Rei sighed before sinking onto the couch, damn Aidou for running off with Keria. When she found that blond Vampire she was going to kick him from here to America and back! Keria arched an eyebrow as she watched Aidou lead her around the hotel, did he honestly think she was some innocent school girl he had picked up? She smirked, this was going to be fun...

"Aidou let's go somewhere else." She suggested calmly. Aidous ears perked up as she smiled almost too innocently at him, without warning she was dragging him off to the private areas of the hotel, Aidous eyes widened ever so slightly as he realized just what Keria was implying.

"We are gonna get in SO much trouble!" She said amused as Aidou followed her into the room, they stared at one another for a moment before Keria leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Aidous mouth, the re action was instant. In a matter of seconds the two were in a heated kiss, the pent up confusion and attraction between them being poured into the one action. Aidous hands ran up the side of Kerias outfit and in a matter of seconds he had her shirt off. Kerias fingers began to unbutton Aidous day class uniform

"_Why is he still wearing this thing_?" She wondered before going back to Aidous shirt, it slid off to reveal his well toned chest much to her enjoyment, a faint blush crept up her face as Aidous sparkling blue eyes locked on hers before he moved his kiss down her neck, his warm breath sent a shiver up her spine.

"Are you teasing me Aidou?" She inquired tauntingly, Aidou smirked before planting another soft kiss on her neck

"Perhaps." He replied calmly, she prepared to reply when a thought dawned on her,

"Aidou did you lock the..." Irony was a bitch, the door was flung open and sure enough there stood a disgusted looking Zero, Kerias eyes widened and Aidou just looked awkward

"...._oh shit_." Was all she managed to think before Zero looked down annoyed to see ice encasing him up to his ankles, Aidou snatched their shirts and yanked Keria out the door. The pair slid their shirts on ignoring the random stares they got. The chase was on. Rei and Kaname stared at one another blankly, neither saying anything

"Well this is fun." Rei said sarcastically as Kaname barely restrained himself from rolling his eyes, he had not been ordered to entertain her. Still the fact she mentioned her parents were hunters and she had powers were odd to Kaname especially since he knew of no other humans besides Rei who could do that...or...did he? Getting up he walked over to his files and computer to look up something

"What are your parents names?" He asked, she blinked surprised before shrugging seeing no harm in answering the question

"Katsumi and Mei." She answered simply, Kaname nodded, the slightest gesture of appreciation for her cooperation. He looked across the screen, there in black and white was Rei....and her family.

"Vampire hunters..." Kaname murmured, Rei sat up what the heck did he just say? She wondered before walking over towards him, Kaname stared at the screen.

"So....that's where she gets her power." He thought, Rei was born of tamers turned Vampire hunters. Still as far he could recall they didn't cause much trouble, so how did they die if not killed by Vampires? Rei felt the awkward silences chewing at her

"My parents hunted your kind?" She asked quietly, Kaname thought he almost heard pain in her voice. But why she should be pained about his kind?

"Not for sport most likely level E's the thing that tried to kill you..." He answered calmly, oddly enough she sounded relieved. Kaname almost shook his head, she couldn't possibly be getting attached to Vampire could she? His mind wander to Keria...then the realization dawned on him

"You wonder if your parents knew Kerias right? Because of how similar your backgrounds are..." He said, Rei looked up surprised he caught on so fast

"Well, not like there are too many people that know about Vampires. And don't you find it odd that she and I ended up at the SAME school and we're both orphans?" Kaname had to admit, she was observant. Now if she were like that all the time she might be able to figure out who was after her. Had the two been listening closer they would have heard the footsteps leading away from the door.

Ruka lay on her bed, her thoughts swimming, first Yuuki now these girls, who were they? She wondered, Kaname had been staring at them and that unnerved her just a bit. Normally the only female who could hold his attention for more then two seconds was that Yuuki cross herself.

"_Yuuki..." _She thought a bit bitterly, that name still left a bad taste in her mouth to an extent. Despite being able to comprehend Kaname would never see her as anything more then a blood bank she couldn't help but feel a sharp stab of disappointment he was over looking her for yet another girl.

"**She will hurt him...go to him Ruka.." **Ruka sat up suddenly, who was talking to her? Looking around the room she prepared for an attack when the voice spoke again

"**That worthless human, she is a mere snack. Food for you great creatures of the night. Why should SHE bask in Kanames glory? You are the one who deserves to stand by his side...go to him Ruka. Before Rei destroys him..." **Rukas eyes flickered, changing color for a moment before a cold glare appeared on her features...if that pathetic human thought SHE could bring down Kaname-Sama Ruka would have no problem ripping out her throat. That thought in mind she stood up and exited the room, within seconds she knocked on Kanames door. Both head shot up, Kaname walked over and opened the door

"...Ruka." He said slightly surprised, there seemed to be something off with her, she stared over him rather then at him, before he could say anything Rei had popped her head out, trying to flee, he firmly pushed her back in the room

"You are so rude!" She snapped at him, Rukas eyes narrowed

"Do not take that tone with Kaname-Sama." She said sharply as if addressing a small child, Rei stood up and stared at her only one thought in mind. Tell her off!

"Excuse me? I was speaking to him not you." She said calmly, Ruka frowned and Kaname sighed slightly already knowing where this was headed. Why did it seem everyone insisted on acting like a child today?

"You have no right to speak to me like that." Ruka said calmly her polite tone forced and cold, Kaname stared at her, her aura seemed different but then again he never did pay much attention to her.

"You have no right to speak to me at all..." Rei retorted

"And Kaname," She started, emphasizing his first name and deliberately leaving off his title "Can speak for himself I'm sure..." She added, Rukas eyes widened just a bit at the girls blunt disregard and disrespect for Kanames title before she felt the urge to lunge on Rei, after which she would proceed to rip her apart that is...

"Ruka, that is enough." Kaname said simply, she stared but bit her tongue, Rei felt satisfied before Ruka cast her a look that almost matched a smirk

"Kaname-sama is there anything you need?" She asked, Rei rolled her eyes,

"You are just like those day class girls...." _Stupid_, she finished mentally though the word hung in the air. Kaname cast Rei a sharp glare and she almost felt it cut through her as Ruka scowled

"And you are a mere snack." She replied coldly, Kaname looked at her the slightest hint of disbelief, Rei glared before Kaname could grab her she was lunging at Ruka. The two tumbles into the hallway and Kaname walked over and pulled Rei off Ruka who was fuming

"Arrogant bi..."

"Enough!" Kaname snapped firmly, Rukas hair was slightly out of place and Rei couldn't help but smirk at her shocked expression

_"Take that you arrogant bitch_." She thought with delight as Kaname dismissed Ruka politely and shut the door, he tossed Rei and she landed on the floor with a thud.

"Do you have to swing at **EVERYTHING **that breathes?" He asked visibly annoyed with her, Rei stared at him. Almost tempted to be smart and reply

"_If it insults me yes..."_

"Oh sorry, I guess I should be more like you and have the personality of sand paper." She said sarcastically, Kaname stared for a moment. Sandpaper? He did NOT have the personality of sandpaper...

"And I suppose your idea of personality is acting like some wild child?" He asked

"You have no right to treat me as a lesser because I'm not some damn bloodsucker." She snapped, Kaname looked at her almost surprised, the way she described them made them sound like...leeches.

"Well it's true in a way...you are what she says." He said slowly as if trying to comprehend what he was attempting to explain. Rei backed up clearly offended and he mentally face palmed, could he not say anything right to this girl? Keria giggled as she and Aidou dove around a corner Zero still pursuing them

"This is the most fun I've had in forever!" She exclaimed, Aidou just looked at her before leaning down, she stopped smiling and looked surprised when he planted a soft kiss on her lips. Just as he began to pull back she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him back to her. Covering his mouth with her own, their tongues battled for dominance before he pulled away breathing heavily

"That was amusing." He admitted as she laughed

"Did you SEE his face? Stupid Zero, the idiot..." Keria blinked and gulped slightly before tugging her collar

"Uh Aidou..." She said pointing

"No really, when you threw that and he slipped? I've been waiting to see that happen to that bastard for..." Someone cleared their throat and Aidou sweat dropped before turning around, there stood a seething Zero. His hair covered in chocolate and clothes stained with random sundae toppings

"...You got out of there huh?" Zero just continued glaring before Keria let out a high pitched scream, both boys covered their ears but Keria grabbed Aidou and began running once more. Zero rolled his eyes before running after them again, being a perfect wasn't worth it...

Kaname just blinked as Rei almost looked hurt when he realized he HAD hurt her feelings, since when did she care about his opinion? Rei looked up anger flashing in her eyes

"Well excuse me mister high and mighty but this "snack" managed to fend on one of YOUR kind by herself, so maybe this SNACK has some worth." She snapped brushing past him, Kaname just stared before grabbing her by the arm. He still had to protect her no matter how much they got on one another s nerves, she turned around and almost struck his face but he caught her. Within seconds he had her pinned to the wall

"You are brave and I never said you didn't...perhaps it was not right to call you a snack, but the fact still remains any of us could kill you." Rei glared

"I'm terrified. You just think you're so above everyone else, you are arrogant." She said sarcastically, Kaname felt his temper flaring just a bit, looking at her neck he shook his head. He couldn't...but maybe, just maybe it would shut her up

"You know so much about me please go on, I should add I could bite you now." He warned, as if taunting him Rei tilted her head mockingly showing off her pale untouched neck, truth be told her blood did smell good. He played along leaning in close he allowed her to see his fangs, Rei felt a slight shiver but remained firm

"Then bite me." She said coolly, Kaname allowed his fangs to graze her skin, the sharp ends poking the skin just enough so it would go in but not break it. Rei blushed slightly annoyed with herself at the feeling of Kanames breath on her neck. Without warning he pulled back and released her, the steamy moment broken. Rei swore mentally

"I've had worse from puppies." She replied, Kaname looked sincerely surprised, perhaps she had seen through his ruse or maybe, just maybe she truly didn't fear vampires.

"You would have gone Level-E...would you want to be what attacked you?" He asked as if giving a lecture, Rei rolled her eyes annoyed. What part of she was NOT A child did they not understand?

"I'm sure you could have managed to finish me off." She said sitting down

"I have no interest in creating something for the pure purpose of killing it later on." Kaname said simply as Rei rolled her eyes and sat down. Looking around she grabbed a pen and paper and began writing to entertain herself before she noticed just HOW much stuff was in here

"...Do you even realize we're on vacation?" She asked as Kaname looked up as if surprised she asked a serious question before he debated answering it. Everything seemed to lead to an argument with this girl...

"I don't take vacations." He answered seriously, now it was her turn to be surprised. No wonder he was such a stiff and had the personality of a stick! He never had fun?

"That's impossible, everyone takes a break for a little fun here and there..." She retorted calmly as Kaname turned around to fully face her

"Not me, I have people who depend on me." He said finally

"...You have too. I mean surely you have a hobby or two?" She asked as he only gave her a blank expression, Reis eyes widened as she realized he was dead serious

"You have NOTHING besides work that you enjoy!" She exclaimed, Kaname wasn't quite sure what to make of her sudden out burst

"...Reading." He said finally, Rei looked hopeful at that

"What kind of books?" She asked

"...none fictional." He answered making her hopeful look drop, of course he had to chose one of the most boring types out there!

"Technically YOU are fictional to about 95% of the world." She pointed out, Kaname nodded agreeing with her

"Which is what I hate most, I hate those stupid Vampire novels." He said as Rei smirked slightly she almost picked up a hint of, not whinnying but with out a doubt indignation in Kanames tone

"Especially the ones with some D.I.D human female lead." She added as he nodded. Rei blinked for a few moments before crossing her arms and giving Kaname an almost amused look

"....The great Kaname watched Disney movies?" Kaname looked truly surprised she had picked up on that for a moment before going back to his cold facade

"....It's a long story." He said as she smiled

"I have time." He sighed knowing she wasn't going to let it go, looking out the window he thought back to when it happened. Yuuki had begged him to sit through the ridiculous movie along with Zero....

"I got locked in a room with two children and was forced into seeing it." Rei nodded accepting the answer though it was nowhere near a long story, gazing out the widow she sighed

"I love that movie." She admitted as Kaname just continued staring not quite sure how to reply before Rei turned around a mischievous look on her face

"Come on." She said simply he looked at her surprised

"Where are we going? Wait....who said we were going anywhere?" He asked as she merely made her way towards the door and stopped midway to turn around and face him

"You can fight with me, or you can come along. We are going to have some fun." She said simply, Kaname stared disbelief in his gaze. This girl was telling HIM what to do! She was attempting to rule over or control him. Him a pureblood, he was the leader, the Kuran prince. The determined look in her face told him he wasn't going to win this fight...not without regretting it later on...

He just nodded, not saying a word and she smiled before grabbing his hand and running out the door Kaname following her, debating what in the world had possessed him to offer protection to such a strange girl....though he had to admit...he was mildly impressed with her..

A/N I cut it off here because it was WAAAAAAAAY too long, the second half will be posted right away. Happy Reading Princess Starfire!


	6. Sunset part 2

Summary: The arrival of two new girls shakes Cross academy to the core, one is a dancer that hides in the shadows, the other, a performer that adores the spotlight, when a organized level-E attack forces Aidou and Kaname to look after these two girls, trouble, envy and other feelings will arise. And what dark secret does the new comer in the night class have?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from vampire knight. I am merely writing this for my enjoyment, I also do not own Keira OR Rinoan, they're characters of a friend of mine. I take no credit for their backgrounds except for one detail, Katsumi and Mei are owned by me do not take them...I mean that =/

----------------

A/N part 2

Aidou and Keria snickered quietly in a closet as they watched Zero run past them. Once they were sure he was gone they both burst out laughing, Keria wiped a tear from her eye still giggling when she opened the door and Aidou stepped out with her. The two headed off for the games, upon arriving Keria grabbed the first thing she thought might possibly keep Aidous attention before the two started playing...

"I'm going to win." Aidou said cockily, Keria rolled her eyes, boy did he have an EGO

"You wish Idol, let's just start the game shall we?" She said sweetly before Aidou nodded and moved his piece, this would be easy after all. He couldn't lose to her, he was male and males ALWAYS won. Keria twirled her brown locks around her finger flirtaitously as Aidou tried to concentrate on the game

"Is it my go?" She asked innocently, almost daring Aidou to try and cheat her, he merely nodded and she went. He smirked as he looked at the board half an hour later

"I'm winning." He said in a matter of fact tone, Keria gave him an expression that clearly said WTF before pointing at his score with a perfectly manicured finger nail

"You have 6....idiot." She said amused before Aidou gapped and looked back at her pouting, she suppressed the laughter threatening to spill from her lips as she moved again. This would be too easy...

Kaname still couldn't believe he had let her talk him into this! Rei lead him from her room to the dinning hall to the pool, what would this possibly do here? Rei just looked at him expectantly and Kaname gave her a confused face

"You DO know how to swim right?" She asked taking off her high heels and stockings. He just blinked

"I never tried." He said simply before she took off her shirt and jumped in much to his surprise still dressed, he moved back as the water splashed out of the pool. She appeared grinning foolishly and arched an eyebrow before Kaname slid off the top of his uniform. Slowly he stepped in the water until he was up to his chest where as Rei was up to her shoulders, she dove under and he blinked confused.

"What is she..." A cold splash of water hit Kaname from behind and a girlish giggle told him who the culprit clearly was, turning around he was surprised to find Rei already gone. Another splash, Kanames hair was sticking to him now, though he was confused. What was the point in this game. He waited standing perfectly still until he felt the water ripple when Rei poked her head out, whirling around he caught her hands mid splash.

"Looks like you might be getting the hang of it." She said smiling slightly, Kaname blinked before letting her hands go. She splashed him again and in a moment of pure reaction he splashed her back. His wave splashed her full force and her entire head was soaked. Kaname couldn't form the words for what had just happened, Rei moved her bangs out of her eyes

"Okay now this means war..." Kanames first thought was to say there was no need for such extremes when she splashed him back soaking his own head, nodding he proceeded to splash her back before the two were engulfed in a full fledge water war. Had any of the day or night class walked by they would have died of shock, the great Kaname-Kuran was having a water fight....with a day class girl!

"Surrender and I may spare you." Rei said in between the waves of water, Kaname smirked

"Never." He replied before she dipped under water and attempted to swim around, Kaname caught on and turned around, instead of his back she appeared in front of his chest and felt red rise to her cheeks. Kaname stared at her head before she looked up smiling the red gone

"I want to show you something, can you breathe under water?" She asked concerned

"Well Vampires, we don't breathe....per say..." He explained slowly before Rei turned around and motioned for him to hold her neck, he frowned confused and looked both ways before doing as she expected. Less someone see him like this with her, she didn't miss the pause

"Something wrong?" She asked

"If someone were to see me like this..." Rei bit her bottom lip, of course he was embarrassed to be seen with her. She almost debated lashing out again but instead offered a light hearted joke

"You could say I over powered you and threw you in..." She said quietly before Kaname blinked. Should he be caught...that would be beyond repair. When Rei felt his arms on her she dove under water...

Keria just smiled amused as Aidou continued to whine about the game he had lost seven times in a row to her, claming she was cheating by using her female "powers" against him.

"Just admit I'm superior." She said, her voice holding the same arrogant air Aidous usually did. He scoffed amused, him surrender? He liked Keria but, he was IDOL, he was wanted. He did not want.

"Dear Keria, I am by FAR the superior one." He said sitting down, he smiled and winked at a few random passing girls whose reaction was to giggle blush and run off as if to emphasize his point. Keria smirked and walked behind him before rubbing his shoulders

"Aiodu, I think we can both determine I'm superior..." She purred in his ear seductively, Aidou relaxed in her grip as he smirked. She was quite the vixen...

"Ah Keria... do you still want to play that game?" He asked tauntingly as she raised an eyebrow. He stood up and picked her up bridal style before he found a steam room, that would work. Laying her down Aidou walked behind her and kissed her neck again. Slowly his kisses became more heated as he nibbled on her ear

"Aidou now you're just teasing me..." She reprimanded mockingly he wrapped her in his arms before laying her down and crawling on top of her. Running his fingers through her hair Aidou captures her mouth once more, the rest of the world forgotten...

Rei surfaced with Kaname in another part of the pool, the area was much more secluded, Kaname looked around impressed

"How did you..."

"Know about this? Well I make it my business to know all the ins and outs of the places I'm in..." She said smiling before tilting her head her bangs flopped in her eyes and she blew them out of her face only to repeat the action repeatadly, Kaname let out a soft chuckle before swiping her bangs to the side and tucking them behind her ear,

"Oh....thanks." She said feeling slightly embarrassed, Kaname nodded before she surprised him by moving his own bangs out of his eyes, his red ones locked on her brown ones

"...Your hair is stubborn." She commented softly as Kaname leaned back against the edge of the pool

"As are you." He said making her raise an eyebrow

"You refuse to give up on me." He said Rei looked down for a moment, true she had been trying to figure out what was going on with him for a while now but only because he seemed so...strange and lonely...

"Well someone should stick around, besides you aren't hopeless I think...you're more like a diamond." She said finally, Kaname paused for a moment thinking about what she said

"Diamonds are the strongest minerals...they can only be scratched or harmed by other Diamonds..." He said, Rei restrained herself from rolling her eyes in amusement. Leave it to Kaname to try and find some POWER reason behind her point

"Diamonds start out ugly and hard....but after a little bit the right person comes along and with a little work...they change. They grow into something beautiful that everyone can enjoy..." She replied softly, Kaname was surprised by her poetic reasoning though he had to wonder. Did she just call him ugly? Shaking his head softly he allowed himself to relax and offer Rei a small smile much to her delight

"...You smiled at me!" She said, the innocent happiness in her voice made Kaname feel....guilty? Perhaps because he could have cared less if she got hurt before and had complained about watching her nearly all day

"What's wrong?" She inquired moving closer through the water

"Nothing." Came the frosty reply, Rei bit her lip before thinking carefully about what she would say next.

"If it was nothing you would look me in the eye..." She pointed out, Kaname looked at her, a hint of surprise in her face. She truly was observant

"Are you Bi polar?" She asked seriously, Kaname almost chuckled at that,

"No I'm not..." He answered truthfully

"Then...do you not know what happiness is? If you never smile or laugh, you must not be happy..." She said tilting her head, Kaname looked at her before answering

"I have not had many things to be happy about.." He answered honestly. The one thing he did have was slowly slipping away from him, Yuuki. That thought made him melencholoy, his dear Yuuki, who he was only trying to protect was...no, she wouldn't leave him...would she? Rei tilted her head before nodding understandingly, she had not been very happy since that fateful day less then half a year ago when she lost her parents...

"I was all alone too...no old friends, no family. Just me now...and then I found Keria, now I have her." She said her voice becoming happier at that. As if a cloud had been lifted Kaname now understood why she was the way she was with Keria

"She loves her" None romantically of course but enough to the point where she would die for the girl without regretting it. Tilting his head slightly he looked at her with amusement

"Does that bother you?" He inquired as Rei thought over it

"I just don't think it's right that you never seem happy." She replied softly, he had to admit it was...sweet perhaps she was concerned over him, suddenly she blinked

"I have the perfect thing for you." She said taking Kaname by surprise. Which was another thing, how many random, surprising or flat out shocking things could this girl dish out? He wondered

"You don't have to get me anything. I doubt you would have anything that would be of use to me anyway..." He added calmly, Rei ignored the last half and dove under water irregardless. Kaname waited, if she didn't come back there would be hell to pay...

Keria felt herself melting at Aidous touch, his fingers running along her curves and sending electric waves of pleasure through out her body. Granted it might be better if they had the rest of their clothes off,

"Still think you're superior Keria?" He whispered in her ear, Keria shivered slightly and Aidou smirked before a ringing coming from Keria made them both groan, sitting up she looked at the time annoyed

"Dinner, we better get there before they give away our table and after all, what right do I have to deny girls of the world their precious Idol?" She asked mockingly as Aidou only nodded and begin redressing. They would pick this up where it left off soon enough, he was sure of that. Waiting for Keria the two walked out of the room together before heading for the dinning hall...

Rei resurfaced and Kaname arched an eyebrow as she coughed, she must have swallowed water. Moving her bangs out of her eyes again Rei sat on the edge before looking at Kaname, opening her hand she showed him a crystal with a string attached

"It's not a diamond per say but...It suits you. I think so anyway." She added leaning forward just a bit so it was closer to his reach, Kaname stared at it. It was simple but not tacky...a thoughtful gift and rather heartfelt. Just as Rei begin to close her hand he gently took it, the delight in her eyes made the decision a bit easier.

Rei slid back in the water and took the diamond once more only to hang it around Kanames neck, he allowed her the small action. When she was done she moved back to admire it, or maybe to admire what it was leaning against either way the view wasn't half bad...heck it wasn't bad at all.

"...Everyone else is probably eating by now...we can go back to the other side." Kaname said suddenly making Rei blink, turning around she simply waited to feel his arms before she dove under water again, without warning she immediately went back under confusing Kaname until he sensed what, or rather who she had seen. Zero was marching in and boy was he pissed, suddenly Kaname realized what she was doing...she was protecting his image...

"What is it Kiyruu?" Kaname asked, his voice cool with a hint of annoyance, Zero frowned looking around, why did he sense someone else was here? Looking into the pool he noticed the water was still around Kaname, there was no one in there but...he sensed something.

"...I suggest you control your Vampires a bit more." He started cooly before looking down and noticing the day girl jacket. Picking it up he looked it over half expecting to find a name inside of it

"Two of the day class girls are missing..." He added, Kaname merely shrugged, he began to worry, how long could humans breathe under water?

"Rei I think is her name, was in here but we had an argument and she ran off...after pushing me in." Kaname lied flawlessly, Zero raised an eyebrow. Since when could that bastard get caught off guard? Still....what other logical reason could there be for him being in the water?

"As I said, keep your Vampires in line..." He didn't hold back the disdain in his voice before he walked off, Kaname almost rolled his eyes

"Idiot..." He thought before he grabbed Rei and yanked her up, her hair was heavy with water and covered her face when he moved it he thought for a second she wasn't breathing. Rei coughed and sputtered, water flying out her mouth. Kaname pat her back until she rubbed her head visibly tired

"...Where is he?" She asked, Kaname didn't need to ask who the "he" was, sighing he pulled them both out the water before helping Rei steady herself from the lack of oxygen

"I told him you overpowered me and threw me in..." Kaname said trying his best to hide his slight amusement due to the seriousness of what just happened

"...And he bought it?" She asked disbelieving, Kaname merely nodded and Rei rolled her eyes

"Idiot..." She said exasperated before she noticed her clothes gone...

"What the..."

"He walked off with your coat...I don't know why he needs it but..you didn't bring anything else?" Kaname asked, Rei gave him a "You we're with me the entire time, do you SEE extra clothes?" Sighing Kaname looked around for towels before handing her one, she wrapped it around herself and he slid his uniform back on

"...Can't Vampires use speed?" She asked, Kaname looked down at her before realizing what she was implying and picked her up, within seconds they had reached Reis room and no one had noticed them

"...That was amazing!" She said seriously as Kaname let out a slight amused "hmpf"

"It's normal for me." He said setting her down, Rei just nodded and walked in, Kaname followed her and shut the door. Looking around as Rei ran around trying to find everything she needed in the bathroom. She had typical things, a notebook labeled "Stories"

"So...she's a writer..." Kaname thought before noticing a picture frame, picking it up he looked at it tilting the frame so he could study the man and women in the photo

"My parents...." Rei said coming out with a blow dryer, her long hair flying around as she moved the device around to get all sides of her hair, Kaname set the photo down wordlessly.

"...You should probably get going now huh? The day is almost done..." She pointed out gesturing towards her clock, Kaname looked up and nodded. She smiled softly

"Well, goodbye then." She said politely

"Goodbye." He replied before walking out and closing the door, Rei laid down and sighed slightly, what had just happened? She had a pleasant time with Kaname? KANAME! She slammed a pillow into her face before taking out her notebook, flipping the page she started writing when someone knocked on her door. Opening it she found her gaze locked with pale purple eyes

"Zero..." She said calmly as he held up the soaking wet uniform

"Any idea who this might belong too?" He asked coldly, Reis mind wandered back to the pool, of course! She had forgotten he took it with him, moving a half damn lock of hair back she rolled her eyes slightly

"Zero if you think i was running around half naked you seriously need to get some medication." She said calmly, he frowned before he stared at her hair, the water dripped off of it and the pieces fell together. No, it couldn't...he would never. A cold smirk came over Zeros face

"Students are required to stay close by AND keep up with their uniforms." He said in a matter of fact tone that made Rei wanna punch him before he simply dropped the wet uniform in her hands and walked off, she swore

"Bastard..." Before closing the door and wrapping her hair, once finished she picked up her notebook and began writing

Kaname walked to his room relieved when he didn't sense any danger, it was odd but for a few moments he almost felt...happy? With Rei, perhaps....this is what they called, friendship? Closing the door he remembered Rukas behavior, something wasn't right. He made a mental note to keep an eye on her less she and Rei get in another fight...one that had more fatal outcomes. That thought in mind the confused pureblood went back to work.

Keria kissed Aidou goodbye before waltzing into her room with Rei, the excited vampire twirled around before she noticed her silent friend. Jumping on the bed Rei gasped slightly then smiled as she noticed Kerias face lit up like a Christmas tree

"What's got you all glowing like a light bulb?" Rei asked amused as Keria squealed, instantly she begin filling Rei in on all the details including their flee from Zero. Rei burst out laughing when Keria told her how he flew into the sundae toppings

"You guys are gonna get kicked out!" She exclaimed wiping away a tear, Keria rolled her eyes before flying back and covering her face

"I really like him, honestly this isn't a fling!" She confessed as Rei gave her an affectionate smile, sitting up Keria smiled

"So what did YOU do today?" She asked jokingly before she noticed the red tint in Reis face, interested she tilted her head a million things running through her mind..

"....Went swimming with Kaname.." She admitted her voice barely above a whisper, Keria train of thought slammed causing a mental train wreck.

"WHAT!?!? How? Why? WHEN? Give me details NOW" She demanded excitedly, Rei shyly recounted everyone and Keria burst out laughing when she mentioned her short cat fight with Ruka. Was there honestly anyone Rei wouldn't swing at? By the time she got to the part where she was hiding from Zero Keria was hooked

"...You got to swim with....whom our entire class considers the hottest guy in the history of hot guys...and you think it's no big deal!" Keria said wide eyed

"Well I mean....yeah I enjoyed it and stuff but come on...he doesn't think of me of anything other then an annoyance, he wants someone like....Yuuki." She said the last part slightly annoyed

"Um, ewe....no, you have GOT to tell me if anything else happens!" Keria said making Rei laugh slightly

"Deal, same for you and IIIIIIDOL..." She said drawing out his name, without thinking Rei stared at Keria

"What...something on my face?" Keria asked confused

"Are you hungry?" Rei inquired Keria blinked confused

"No....I..."

"No for blood I mean." Rei whispered, though she was blunt about it. Keria blinked surprised before she realized what Rei met, it almost escaped her mind...she WAS A vampire. Suddenly her mind begin to wonder, what if she became extremely hungry....what if she hurt Rei! Almost as if reading her mind Rei hugged Keria

"When you need blood....just ask....you can have mine...I don't wand to be separated from you." Rei said seriously, Keria hugged her back tightly. True they had their moments but push come to shove Rei was her best friend, she couldn't bare the idea of being separated anymore then Rei could.

".....Thank you." Keria whispered as Rei made a small smile

"What are friends for?"

A/N other half though.......is anyone reading this story? I mean...Reviews....would be great! Happy Reading, Princess Starfire...


	7. Moonlight

Summary: The arrival of two new girls shakes Cross academy to the core, one is a dancer that hides in the shadows, the other, a performer that adores the spotlight, when an organized level-E attack forces Aidou and Kaname to look after these two girls, trouble, envy and other feelings will arise. And what dark secret does the new comer in the night class have?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from vampire knight. I am merely writing this for my enjoyment, I also do not own Keira OR Rinoan, they're characters of a friend of mine. I take no credit for their backgrounds except for one detail

-------------------------

The next two days went smoothly, no interruptions no threats though Kaname and Rei saw each other more then they did before. Others begin to notice, Aidou and Keria were always gone...Kaname was socializing with a girl from the day class... what was going on! Few whispered but rumors were starting....things were getting hectic.

"No, no....no damn it no!" Keria snapped throwing several outfits on the floor, Rei watched amused, Aidou and Keria had planned to meet up and now Keria was freaking out. Rei rolled her eyes before walking in the closet and pulling out a skirt and full sleeved top, form fitting of course accompanied by leggings.

"There now get dressed so we can get going, last thing I want is to run into that freaking oil can." Rei sighed, Keria cast her a thankful amused glance before she grabbed Rei by the hand and the two ran out, Rei rolled her eyes. Still amused, her own outfit was rather nice, a skirt with tights, heels and shirt. Keria had insisted her friend look as nice as she did for....some odd reason

"Okay, now Aidou is going to meet you here," She said bring her to a fountain in the lobby

"Do you want me to stay or...." She added trailing off as Keria smiled at her

"You can go." She replied, Rei nodded smiling and began walking off before Keria added

"Be careful!" Rei laughed and lazily waved goodbye, how could she possibly get into any danger here? Well unless she and Rinoan got in another fight, but even then she managed to hold her own, sort of. Noticing the snow outside she looked left and right...she did enjoy the fresh air....maybe...

"Just for a bit..." She told herself before walking out the doors and into the snow.

Aidou waited impatiently for Kanames decision he had spent the past ten minutes trying to convince him to join Aidou on a walk and now it was time to meet Keria. A short nod of the head made Aidou silently congratulate himself on the small victory. When the two started off it was silent, most of the day class were in their dorms by now, talking or sleeping. The night class would be out and about or in their own dorm

"Kaname-Sama what is that?" Aidou asked curiously, Kaname looked down and notice the crystal Rei had given him from a few days before, slipped out and was now in clear view. Tucking it back in his uniform Kaname shrugged

"A gift." He replied,

"Yes but, from who?" Aidou inquired, Kaname cast him a look that clearly said mind your own business. Aidou just nodded and kept walking till they were in the lobby, seeing Keria he smiled

"Well, I enjoyed our walk....goodbye Kaname-Sama!" With that Aidou was gone, running over to Keria and within seconds the couple had disappeared. Kanames mouth formed a thin line at realizing he had been ditched, HE of all people had been abandoned! Crossing his arms he almost considered walking after them when a blur out of the corner of his eyes caught his attention. The door to the hotel exit let in a gust of air carrying two scents a Vampire and.....Rei! Walking out the door Kaname frowned

"Level-E" He thought knowingly before his aura flared up, within seconds the creatures had disappeared, realizing it was out matched. Kaname kept walking, where was Rei?

Aidou slipped off Keria shirt with care, before he places heated kisses along the trail of her neck down. Keria slipped off Aidous uniform top and within minutes their clothes were on the floor. Aidou ran his hands along Kerias curved body before lifting her with care, crawling on top of her. The heat crept up Kerias body and her face as Aidou continued to lovingly kiss and stroke her

"Keria, you're pretty..." He said sincerely, Keria blushed a deep red, never had Aidou sounded so...well sincere.

"And you my little vampire are very handsome." She replied softly before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer and locking him in another heated kiss, no one was interrupting them this time. Aidou ran his fingers through Kerias hair, his Vampire instincts kicking in his touch turned slightly more demanding. He ran his fangs along her neck, Keria felt a shiver crawl up her spine, when he entangled their fingers she felt her heart jump

"Your my little vampire..." Aidou whispered in her ear before their bodies joined. Keria was in heaven and it was pure bliss, there was no one else except them in the world.

Kaname frowned until he heard the distinct humming sound, walking further he saw a site that made him smile just a bit. Rei was humming

and dancing. She jumped over a patch of half frozen water, her eyes closed. Kaname leaned on a tree watching her as she gracefully struck random poses before picking up a flower. Still not noticing Kaname, he shook his head slowly before speaking up

"Dancing with a flower is rather lonely isn't it?" He asked, Reis eyes snapped open and a soft smile graced her lips, red tinted her cheeks as she ran a hand through her long dark hair

"Well, yes but...they are beautiful dance partners...and they tend to learn the dance faster..." She said quietly, Kaname moved off of the tree and moved towards her slowly

"That's true, they do make beautiful partners...and they do tend to learn the dance faster..." He agreed quietly before extending his hand to her

"However they lack interaction." He added, she glanced down at his hand confused at first before realizing what was happening. Smiling she put her hand in his own, he took the flower from her and wordlessly slipped it into her hair before sliding an arm around her waist lightly. The two waltzed together, Rei twirled and dipped along with Kaname breathlessly

"He's, he...is amazing..." She thought as she followed his lead before her bangs slipped in her eyes, sighing mentally, she tried to blow them out of her eyes. Kaname watched her amused, when she spun away from him slowly he used his free hand to brush her bangs out of her eyes and slid them behind her ear.

"Hey it's hard to manage and I can't cut it." She said amused trying to hid the blush on her face as she spun back to him

"I like it the way it is." Kaname said simply making Reis eyes widened just a bit before she smiled softly again and went back to dancing wordlessly

"You dance better then a flower." She said suddenly,

"Well I would hope so." She looked up and realized he was amused by her, looking down embarrassed she swallowed back a nervous laugh. Why was she nervous? Why did she care about what he thought? He wasn't important to her in anyway. Kaname continued to dance with her as if there was a never ending song playing..

"Did you have to dance a lot?" She asked curiously

"I learned when I was young." He explained, she merely made an O expression before thinking of what to say

"Is that good or bad?" She asked, Kaname thought it over before choosing his words carefully

"It's neither..." He admitted, Rei nodded

"I was never forced or anything, I've just always danced since I was a kid..." She replied, Kaname looked at her thoughtfully before debating what to do next. This dance was...peaceful....enjoyable...but if they got caught, it could hurt his image. Badly...

"I never thanked you did I? For saving Keria and I from those Vampires..." Kaname shrugged

"It's my job." He replied flatly, Rei ignored his tone and smiled

"Well thank you anyways..." She replied, he nodded unsure of how to respond. Kaname lost sense of time till the clock chiming told him he had been out here several hours.

"You should get inside otherwise you might get sick." Kaname pointed out, Rei nodded. Feeling a burning sensation course through her body was she felt him hold onto her for a bit longer before he released her.

"You dance well..." He added, she looked up surprised, her brown eyes locking on his red ones before she cast him an appreciative smile.

"Thank you." She replied before she tucked her hair back

"As for the getting sick, Mister Kaname, I think that would be your fault for enchanting me with your dancing and pleasant conversation." She added jokingly, Kaname tilted his head for a moment, this girl could be so confusing at times! One minute she hated him the next she complimented and joked with him...

"Perhaps I should make it up to you." He suggested, Rei arched an eyebrow. He would do that? He must have been humoring her

"Perhaps, you know the dance is coming up...if you saved me a dance I might forgive this little incident." She replied, Kaname thought about it. What would one dance do? Besides...he needed to keep Rei close by during that event, less a vampire get out of control and attempt to hurt her while she was in his care.

"I'll dance with you." Reis smile faltered for a moment, did he say he would dance with her? Kaname agreed to waltz with her at the dance? In front of everyone! Kaname noticed the falter and frowned, isn't that what she had asked? Was she toying with him?

"You are aware people will see us?" She asked, Kaname relaxed his stare as he realized what she was referring to. The pool incident was still fresh in his mind and he wasn't sure what had possessed him to allow her that much power over their decisions. Even as a tamer she had not been alluring enough to control him, A powerful pureblood...

"I will dance with you." He repeated and she give him a small smile, how often did she do that? He wondered, smiling seemed to come as natural to her as arguing and that was saying something.

"I look forward to it, my diamond like vampire..." She replied before walking inside then sprinting into a run as she made her way back to the dorms. Kaname felt something odd as he watched her go before he followed her inside, diamond like? He wondered. Two pair of eyes watched enviously at the tender moment that had ensued, Rei would need to be removed...and quickly.

The next morning, Aidou stroked Keiras hair affectionately as they laid next to each other tangled in the sheets. Their breathing was the only sound in the room before Keria looked over at him, her green eyes dancing.

"We should get back soon..." She pointed out before Aidou rolled over, he played with her hair some more before voices caught their attention, Yuuki and Zero were looking for them! Rolling her eyes Keria looked at Aidou

"You did lock the...." No sooner then she had spoken then the door busted open, her face reddened as Yuukis eyes widened and Zeros narrowed, Aidou just looked as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"AIDOU-SENPAI! This is forbidden! Especially with a day class student!!" Yuuki snapped, Aidou gaped like a fish out of water before Keira began screaming at a high pitched level

"You pervert Zero stop looking at me!" She demanded, he gaped for a moment before his lips pressed into a thin lines, Yuuki ushered him out the room but stood in the door way frowning, Keria glared at Aidou

"Of course, again I ask, why would you YOU be intelligent enough to lock a door!" She snapped quietly before glaring at Yuuki and covering her top half with the sheets

"Can we at least DRESS!" She exclaimed annoyed, Yuuki watched her skeptically before Aidou nodded

"Oi, we can't walk around naked!" He added, Yuuki thought it over before giving a short nod and walking out, she kept the door cracked and Aidou and Keria began dressing hurriedly, he had his pants halfway up when they heard Zero and Yuuki talking again

"Out the window?" He suggested, she looked up and nodded. Within seconds Aidou had slipped out and Keria jumped out though not without making noise, she landed in Aidous arms and the two busted out laughing.

"Did you see her face!" Keria howled laughing so hard she felt ready to cry, Aidou chuckled along with her until he looked up, he paled slightly as she saw the angry brunette in the window staring down with Zero

"Run!" He ordered grabbing Kerias hand as the two perfects jumped down, the two kicked snow as they dashed away, the chase was on...again.

Rei moved quietly as possible as she made her way down the halls, why was she doing this again? Oh yeah, she wanted to see Kaname for....business reasons. She had convinced herself, raising her hand she knocked on the door lightly, just as she turned around she heard it open and froze

"Crap!" She hadn't actually expected him to answer! Turning around she was met with a questioning stare, he didn't seem angry or annoyed just....curious as to why she was here. Turning around the rest of the way she blinked, the notebooks and pencils in her hands fell and she cursed herself mentally. She bent down to pick them up but Kaname beat her to it and had them in his hands, he looked over the books

"You write..." His voice was even but she detected a hint of surprise in his tone

"Yeah, I needed a place quiet to sit and I would stay in my dorm but something keeps clawing around in there." She said seriously, this was a 5 star hotel what did they have roaches the size of rats!? Kaname looked up almost alarming

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Well I was in the shower and I heard someone messing with the locks so I..." Kaname yanked her in the room and she barely had time to think before she felt the soft carpet under her fingers, she frowned. Sheesh did he have to be so rough? She wondered as she heard the door lock shut

"You will stay here for the day if I leave you are not to open this door for anyone, not even Keria or Cross." He said firmly, she blinked surprised, what was going on? Nodding, Kaname relaxed before he realized his sudden movement had caused her to fall, helping her up he handed her back her things before sitting down at the computer

"What are you doing?" She inquired as he typed away

"Work." He replied simply, she rolled her eyes before opening her notebook and picking up a pencil and beginning to write.

"How eloquent of you..." She commented half sarcastic half amused, this would be a fun day.

Keria screeched as she slammed into a wall, she wasn't quite used to moving at this speed. They crept into the eating room and their eyes widened as nearly every girl from the academy stopped eating and stared, a loud scream erupted

"AIDOU SENPAI IS NAKED!!!" Keiras eyes widened and she raced off, Aidou blinked confused till he noticed the girls rushing towards them, back up he whirled around to follow her as the screaming fans all stampeded towards them

"GO OUTSIDE!" Keria shouted above the noise as Aidou followed her, why did being so beautiful have to come at such a high price? He wondered as they ran through the courtyard

"Happy now Idiot?" Keria asked annoyed, Aidou looked over at her surprised as they continued running

"Me? I can't help I'm beautiful!" He replied annoyed, Keria gave him an are-you-kidding-me! Expression before the two picked up the speed when they noticed Yuuki and Zero hot on their tracks along with Aidous "adoring, fans." As Keira had sarcastically dubbed them.

"Come back Aidou!" One girl shouted jumping, she managed to grab a hold of the pants and trip Aidou, the entire crowd gasped, Keria just blinked

"You look good that way." Shs shrugged before all the girls turned to stare her down, the murderous intents in their eyes convinced her to grab Aidou and begin running again,

"Keria my..."

"Forget them we'll get more!" She screamed as their feet pounded in the snow making the cold white flakes fly all around. Making a sharp turn into an ally Keria and Aidou leaned up against a wall as the crowd ran past them before sighing

"Good we lost..."

"THERE THEY ARE!!!" One screamed angrily pointing at the shocked and irritated at her when Keria d seemed ready to lunge at her when Keria dragged him off again, they ran past windows and Keria just sighed as she felt her breath leaving her lungs rapidly

"We need to get a damn car." She thought annoyed, where the hell was Rei with her crazy over protectiveness when she needed her? Jumping over a bench Keria debated calling 9-1-1 before she jumped over some bushes putting some distance between Aidou, herself and the people chasing them. Or in Kerias opinion, the stalkers.

Rei sighed, she was hungry and she had writers block, fantastic! She was never going to finish this story looking up at Kaname she took out a deck of cards she had kept stashed in her pockets, walking over to Kaname she slid them in front of him. He looked down at them slightly confused

"Do you play slap jack? Or poker? Spades? Speed? American card games." She explained, he listened to her rattle off the names before shaking his head slowly.

"Well come on, we can start with slap jack." She said, he cast an unsure glance at her before sighing slightly and standing up, she sat on the floor and he blinked.

"It wont kill you this thing is so clean you could probably eat off of it." She sighed motioning to the spotless white carpet, he briefly debated pointing out he wouldn't eat off the floor anyways before he sat down.

"Now when this card...She started holding up the jack...shows up, you slap it and then whoever has all the cards at the end of the game wins." She said simply, he nodded and she dealt the cards out before her stomach grumbled loudly, Kaname looked up at her flushed face amused. He stood up and handed her the phone, she flushed and mumbled a thank you before ordering room service for two.

The two were quiet as they laid the cards down, a few minutes into the game someone knocked on the door. Rei jumped slightly and Kaname looked at the door as if it would attack them any moment, standing up he opened it and the delivery boy shivered under the cold glare

"Your food sir..." He mumbled, Kaname heard the patter of Reis feet and she poked her head up from under Kaname to stare at the boy, he returned her gaze

"Hi..." He mumbled, she blinked, did they know each other?

"Nice to meet you." She replied

"You're pretty....do you have a..." Kaname had taken the food by now and shut the door in the room boys face, Rei gaped at him and Kaname just handed her, her plat of food.

"Well that was odd..." Rei mused sitting back down, Kaname frowned looking at the door before sitting down with her

"Why is that?" He asked nonchalantly as their game continued

"People don't call me pretty often." She replied seriously sipping her drink, Kaname looked up at her and she laid another card down, where the hell were all the jacks? Kaname opened his mouth slightly as if to say something then closed it back, two more cards and he slapped his hand down, Rei swore mentally, she had to start paying attention...

The nervous boy winced as a 20 was shoved into his hand

"Was she in there?" A voice hissed from the dark, this was creepy almost like a horror movie. He nodded, his hands shaking so hard the car rattled

"Pretty, dark hair....she was in his room." He answered shakily, this was not what he had signed up for when he agreed to serve people their food in their rooms. Granted he knew he would walk in on some odd things but this was just insane

"Well done." The voice hissed, the nervous boy nodded before running off. So the pureblood was keeping his newest human toy near by...that would be interesting, this little adventure would prove to be very interesting in deed...

Keria peeked her head around a corner, they had managed to ditch the crazed groups but now they had to worry about running into them and just, the average hotel resident...Aidou covered himself with a trash can lid

"This is humiliating!" He whined, she looked back

"Well that's what you get when you got it and you wanna flaunt IT all over the place!" She hissed quietly as they crept back towards the hotel, so far so good. A scream made them start running again

"How many effing students are THERE!?" Keria snapped as Aidou shrugged and ran with her, they needed to get back inside! Keria swore, she was gonna kick Yuuki and Zero in the FACE, first chance she got she swore she would! They made a dash past the windows of the hotel and Keria just sighed

"This is gonna look great on my record....I was caught streaking!" She grumbled.

Rei growled as Kanames hand flew down again, they took turns tossing cards again and she slapped her hand down only to realize it was a king not a jack she had hit.

"Dang it!" She exclaimed earning what sounded like a soft laugh from Kaname, she gaped at him

"I suppose this means I won?" He inquired as an almost dazed smile came over her face, he blinked. Why did she always seem to bounce around from emotion to emotion?

"You laughed..." She stated softly, all traces of amusement left Kanames face and his eyes darkened slightly, Rei felt taken aback by his sudden change in demeanor.

"It's just nice to hear, i wasn't mocking you..." She said her tone still quiet, Kanames gaze softened as he stared at her before a loud scream caught their attention, Rei raced to the window and Kaname followed her, both sets of eyes widened.

"....I must be drunk..." She muttered, Kaname just continued staring

"You aren't because I'm not." He said knowingly, Rei just continued to stare before someone slammed their fist down on the door, Rei frowned before she heard Keria. Dashing towards the doorm Rei felt Kaname pull her back slighlty and he cracked the door only to have Keria storm in with Aidou...

"They're all after me Kaname-Sama!!" Aidou whined as Keria shut the door, Kaname just stared

"Well you are idol..." He said, the slightest hint of amusement in his tone, Rei threw a pillow at Aidou

"Pervert I don't want to see you like that!" She screeched slightly, a clear hint of disgust in her voice, Aidou frowned insulted

"Everyone does!" He retorted

"Not me!" She replied earning a glare

"You don't count." He stated simply, Kaname frowned at the statement and Keria slapped Aidou over the back of the head,

"Shut up she does so!" She snapped, Rei smirked before hugging Keria, Kaname cleared his throat, they looked out the window to notice the day class girls still running around

"You should dress yourself and we will talk....later." Kaname said to Aidou knowingly, Aidou gulped and nodded before he waddled over to the door, Rei shot Keria a questioning glance and Keria gave her an "I'll tell you later" expression before Rei just shook her head amused and closed the door behind them.

"...Where are you going?" She asked as Kaname made his way towards the bathroom

"To wash my eyes out with acid..." He replied seriously, Rei laughed lightly before sitting down

"You know you like him." She said, Kaname turned to her almost surprised, was she implying he was..

"I do not like men." He replied simply, Rei laughed again, almost chocking

"No silly, I meant as a friend. He must be your favorite he's the one you keep around the most, even on walks he's always right by you. No one else does that..." She points out, Kaname stared before looking at the door

"He is the closest thing to a friend I have..." He admitted

"Maybe you can do what Keria did instead then?" She asked, Kaname gave her a questioning stare and she sighed sitting up, for a Vampire he sure seemed slow sometimes.

"You always slap him across the face, all I'm saying is...maybe you do the back of the head instead? It's less demeaning..." She explained, Kaname briefly felt annoyance rise when she suggested he punish Aidou in a different manner. What did she know? She was just a little girl, the sincerity in her eyes made him decide against verbally slapping her down...

"I'll think about it..." He said finally as she brightened her smile before picking up her pencil,notebook and cards. She was almost to the door before Kanames voice made her stop dead in her tracks

"I thought I told you to leave that shut." She turned to him confused

"Well don't you want me to go now that we know where Keria and Aidou are?" She asked, Kaname considered it before thinking back to the card game. She was quiet for the most part and the work could wait for a little bit..

"What is speed?" He asked finally, Rei smiled softly and sat back down

"Well first you..." The two would spend the rest of the day together, talking, working in silence and even playing a few more games together another barrier between them had been broken and somehow, neither minded too much.

When Rei saw Keria again that night she fell back on her bed, Keria sat up excitedly

"Okay, you were gone all day, what happened did you kill him or something!?" She asked wide eyed, Rei sat up, her face still dazed

"No....we spent time together, real time. He's different from what i thought before." Rei said softly, Keria watched her friend intently before her eyes widened

"You...like him." She said softly, Rei shook her head

"No, I just enjoy spending time with him that's all...anyways, what about you and Aidou senpai hmm?" She asked as Kerias face flushed

"Well....un...we played game too..." She said shifting her eyes around

"......Keria you pervert!" Rei laughed throwing a pillow at her, before Keria squealed and began beating Rei back with her own, with in minutes the two were involved in a pillow fight, never knowing the dark events that would come crashing down on their little world.

After everyone returned to Cross academy, the threats stopped. Cross was relived and Kaname felt a tinge of relief, yet there was a pang of something else, he no longer had an excuse to visit Rei...that was good right? She was troublesome and he had to see Keria enough as it is...

"Oi, Kaname-Sama are you all right?" Aidou asked, the distracted pureblood didn't answer as they walked, Aidou frowned for a moment before giving the day class girls his famous shot, they seemed to faint even more then before since the trip. Aidou winced as he remembered the slap Kaname had given him though he was grateful he had done it over the head instead if the face, he was sure it would have hurt ten times more that way...

"Aidou-Senpai we love you!!" The girls shouted earning a wink from him, this was the life! Yet the pureblood had seemed off today, as if he was upset about something or deep in thought. The smaller blond watched his leader with unspoken admiration, Kaname always appeared so professional and civil. Even if he was hurt and Kaname did hurt despite what others believe he never showed weakness, he never allowed others to know when he was in pain.

"Aidou!" He turned to see Keria smiling seductively at him, he sent her a wink and she blew him a kiss much to the envy of the other girls, he frowned. Where was Rei? Apparently she didn't come around much anymore, Aidou didn't mind much, it was for the better. She could be a threat to Kaname with all her weird powers, hopefully she would stay away from him at the dance coming up.

The dance was here and Cross Academy was buzzing, anytime the day and night class got to meet would be an exciting event, Cross was sure Rei would be all right and Kaname went back to his normal duties attempting to forget the dark haired tornado that had flipped part of his world upside down for a while....that was proving to be harder then before seeing as Aidou would chat away about Keria none stop...five o clock was here and it was time for the dance, Kaname slipped his shoes, straightened his jacket and lead the Night class out to meet their fans.

"Oi Kaname-Sama look at all the pretty girls!" Aidou exclaimed pointing at all the random girls, Kaname just nodded his head before he spotted the brunette that often caused him the most confusion, she was with Zero, that irked him to an extreme.

"You look pretty Yuuki." He said softly, no she was beautiful, stunning. She was his, his Yuuki, his princess. Zero had no place in their world, that damned Vampire hunter. Kaname felt a slight rage enter his chest as he noticed the silver haired boy move closer to Yuuki, who the hell did he think he was? She turned to him and smiled softly.

"Thank you Kaname-Senpai..." She replied, Zero stared Kaname down as he he extended his hand and she took it, for a few moments Kaname felt hope swell in his heart. She had picked him, instead of staying with Zero! The two begin a simple dance, Kaname guided Yuuki with caution making sure he went at the precise speed she needed to memorize the dance moves.

"You dance well Yuuki." He commented, Yuukis face brightened at the compliment.

"Zero has been teaching me." She admitted, Kaname never faltered though inside he was torn, Zero had been holding her like this? Teaching her to dance, whispering things in her ear? He would kill that bastard if he had! How dare he touch Yuuki, Kanames Yuuki! She was his Yuuki wasn't she? She would be...it was meant to be...wasn't it? He suddenly realized Yuuki had asked him a question

"I said did you enjoy the trip Kaname-senpai?" She asked, Kaname suddenly felt as if someone had kicked him in the stomach, his mind flew back to Rei, her smile. That annoying attitude she got with Kaname when she knew she would win a fight. He looked down for a moment

"It was normal." He lied as they continued to dance.

Meanwhile Aidou was grabbing a cup of punch for Keria when Ruka walked over, she was in golden gown, it was too rich for in Aidous opinion, his cousin had seemed to disagree. He even commented that Ruka had been one of the most elegant girls in the room, Aidou almost laughed but when he saw the seriousness in his cousins eye decided against it.

"Hello, Idiot." Ruka replied calmly Aidou prepared to snap a reply back when he noticed Ruka was different, she had a darker air to her, one he hadn't seen before.

"Ruka are you..."

"She's fine...but is Kaname all right? That girl will destroy him, she is not like other humans. She is a dark creature, a dangerous enemy in the form of a child. She needs to be destroyed." The voice whispered in their minds, Aidou and Ruka looked at each other slightly alarmed

"Rei, that human bitch. Who is she? Nothing, Keria is one of you, one of your kind. Rei does not belong in the Vampire world, you have seen her, you have dealt with her. She needs to be taught her place in life, she cannot have Kaname and you will not let her..." It commanded, they looked at each other...no one, NO ONE, would ever hurt Kaname or even attempt to as long as they were alive.

"Human wench...." Ruka whispered angrily, her eyes took on a possessed, glazed over appearance as Aidous did the same, laying the punch down he growled when he spotted Rei sitting alone though her attention was on Kaname and Yuuki. The two made their way over to her, she cast a friendly smile at Aidou but a cold glare was all she offered to Ruka who returned a similar look.

"Aidou Keria is waiting for her..." A growl cut her off and for the first time Rei noticed Aidou was glaring at her, hatefully. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Stay away from Kaname-Sama you stupid wench." Ruka ordered, Rei frowned angrily, had this frigid bitch not learned before? Rei would slap her to the floor here like she would have at the hotel!

"You stuck up little tar..." Aidou cut her off

"You do not belong in the world of vampires, she does. Yuuki and Keria do, you are a human. We will live on forever you will die." He said coldly, Rei winced internally, okay THAT hurt. She had thought about it often, but that didn't mean he had to be so cold about it, she watched Yuuki and Kaname, they were a perfect picture, they even looked right together. She felt her heart snapping , why were they getting to her? Usually she could let these things roll of of her.

"If you care about him at all you will stay away." Aidou finished walking off, Ruka followed him and Rei felt any confidence she had snap, Kaname had made it clear he couldn't be seen with her so why bother? That thought in mind she stood up, she knew coming was a mistake, with that she rushed out the room and onto the balcony, she needed air.

Aidou watched her go satisfied before he started to feel a pang of guilt, he shook his head and rubbed it, did something hit him in the head, suddenly he looked down at his hand. Keria punch! He had to go get it, he looked back at Rei was Ruka walked off, what had gone on? Didn't he upset her? Keria was going to be pissed he knew it. Filling the glass he hurried over to her as soon as he spotted her, The bright red dress and up do that made her look like she belonged at some type of an award show helped. Smiling she accepted it.

"Have you seen Rei? I took ages fixing her up and she's only danced with three or four guys!" She grumbled, Aidou felt the guilt eating at him again before he shook it off, he would deal with...whatever the hell had happened later.

"She's probably with Kaname-Sama." He said, Keria accepted the answer and looked around before she offered her hand to Aidou, he accepted and two begin dancing. A midst the joy and celebration one night class student went unnoticed, Rinoan watched Aidou as he whispered in Kerias ear and continued to flirt with her. He hated him, he wanted him gone, dead erased from Kerias mind. Idiotic blond Vampire, that type of stupidity, Keria shouldn't have had to deal with it, Rei had stayed away from him that night and he was grateful. She was another person that annoyed him beyond all reason, how dare she interfere! He felt his anger boil over when Keria placed a soft kiss on Aidous lips, she should have been adoring him, kissing him and yet she was with Aidou...this wasn't right...eventually though, eventually he would get Keria back and whoever had to be removed in order for that to happen be damned that thought in mind Rinoan exited the party, he was over due for a visit to see his sister anyways.

By the third hour of the party everyone had paired off or had their own little groups in which they socialized or chatted, Aidou and Keria were sitting off to the side flirting with each other. Yuuki and Zero were together, Ruka was speaking civilly with Aidou cousin much to his obvious delight, but there was one girl Kaname did not see. Rei had been absent for some time now and he was beginning to wonder if something had happened to her, as he worked his way around the large room he prepared to leave before he noticed a figure on the balcony hunched over the edge. Moving closer he prepared to stop, the girls back was to him, her slim gown was down to the floor and dark green, it was covered in glitter her dark thick hair was curled and parted on her shoulders so you could see the stylish cut of the dress, but what caught his attention most was she seemed to be crying...

"....Rei?" He called softly, the crying stopped and she the girl took a moment before she turned around, Reins brown eyes were slightly red, she had no make up on other then a thin layer of lip gloss. She was beautiful...Kaname couldn't deny that

"K...Kaname, what is it?" She asked doing her best to hide her obvious emotional pain, he frowned. Who had upset her so much?

"Why were you crying?" He asked, she looked taken aback, why would Kaname care? When did Kaname even start concerning himself with her? Shaking it off she rubbed her shoulders and Kaname noticed for the first time the gown was sleeveless.

"I just don't feel to well Kaname..." She replied dully before walking past him, he was the last person she needed to see right now, as she started to pick up the speed she bumped into someone

"Oh sorry." She said as he brushed himself off

"No problem." He replied she prepared to leave again when he stepped in front of her, she frowned.

"What's your name?" He asked, she rolled her eyes mentally, she was not in the mood to flirt with anyone, ever, ever again! Moving her bangs out of her eyes and tucking them behind her ear she attempted to look polite

"I'm Rei." She said simply

"I'm Kiba." He replied, she nodded, the forced smile still plastered on her face before she realized what he was trying to do.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked, she sighed mentally but took his hand, he pulled her close, a bit closer then need be in her opinion before they began dancing together. Rei listened to him talk a bit before she crushed his foot slightly, his hand had started sliding down her back and instantly flew up. They continued dancing until the boy paled, Rei frowned until she looked behind her, Kaname was staring him down

"May I cut in?" He asked, though he seemed polite the boy gulped at the silent fury in Kanames eyes, he nodded and almost shoved Reis hand in Kanames before running off. Rei begin pulling hers away when Kaname held it

"I promised you a dance did I not?" He asked seriously as she looked at him surprised. He still remembered that?

"You don't have too Kaname it's all right, I was joking." She said pulling her hand again, he merely pulled her over to him the rest of the way before he placed his hands in the proper position.

"I was not." He replied simply before he took a step and begin dancing with her, Rei tried to ignore the stares she felt on her as both classes watched the two dance, to see Kaname with a perfect was one thing...but a human? Not to mention the same girl had been with Aidou all night? What was going on! They wondered, Kaname spun Rei around and the gown flared out, Aidou and Keria watched them as they danced.

"They are so cute." She commented, Aidou didn't reply, something didn't fell right with Rei or with her relationship with Kaname, why did she feel so close to him? What did he know about Kaname Aidou didn't? He felt a strange hint of something was it....jealousy? He had been here with Kaname, no human girl was taking that away....ever.

The music stopped and another song began, Rei prepared to exit the dance floor before Kanames voice caught her attention

"You know...that was technically, only half." He pointed out, she blinked surprised before a soft smile graced her face. She slid her hand back into his

"Try and keep up." She mused before they began a waltz again, a bit faster then the last, this was definitely a night to remember.

A/N Okay so this damn thing was long as crap, reviews? Please? Happy Reading, Princess Starfire


	8. Queen Rosaline, winter attraction

Summary: The arrival of two new girls shakes Cross academy to the core, one is a dancer that hides in the shadows, the other, a performer that adores the spotlight, when an organized level-E attack forces Aidou and Kaname to look after these two girls, trouble, envy and other feelings will arise. And what dark secret does the new comer in the night class have?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from vampire knight. I am merely writing this for my enjoyment, I also do not own Keira OR Rinoan, they're characters of a friend of mine. I take no credit for their backgrounds except for one detail

I own all the characters not listed in VK all right? *starts erasing Kanames name from the list along with Aidous*

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Queen Rosaline hated many things in the world she really did, but one of the top things was not getting her way. According to her brothers latest report things were far from going her way, she sat on her throne looking into her mirror. Images of the dance flashed in it, Keria and Aidou had danced the night away and despite her best attempts Rei still managed to snake her way into Kanames arms.

"Little hussy." Rosaline snapped this was all wrong! Aidou was not a pureblood he was a mere Vampire, one meant to be controlled. Keria was meant to be with Rinoan, so why was she in Aidous arms, kissing him hugging him doing things she should have been doing with Rosalines brother!

"_Damn this worthless bitch_." She thought annoyed, Keria was screwing things up, Aidou would indeed simply need to be removed from the equation and the problem would be solved. Picking up a book she flipped through it until she found Kerias picture, reading over the events she thought back to when she first discovered Keria had gone to Cross Academy. She had pulled some strings and had her brother sent, suddenly her mind begin to turn.

"Who is her roommate?" She wondered as she tried to remember the name of the girl. It snapped, _Rei! Rei, why did that name sound so familiar? _Looking back into the mirrior she frowned as Reis face came into view, those eyes....that hair.

"It couldn't be...." She thought flipping through the book again, she went through the "N's" until she came to Nakamura, growling she almost tore the book in half as she realized just WHOM Kaname was dancing with

"A tamer, that damn tamer!" She screeched, her nails began to extend and she ripped the picture from the page, Rei Nakamura, daughter of Mei and Katsumi Nakamura, tamers who hunted vampires. Rosaline scowled she hated tamers, humans who were given the gift to control vampires by talking or singing a certain way. Rei was one of the creatures one she meant to destroy...

"You're pissed." Rinoan commented walking in, Rosaline looked up at her brother before nodding her head

"An understatement....Rinoan this girl, Rei....I thought you said she was attacked. In fact I thought you said she was dead..." Rosaline growled, Rinoan blinked before she shoved the book at him and he flipped through the pages reading it. He felt himself growing more and more annoyed as he read the words

"She's the tamer that escaped..." He commented

"Yes, dear little Rei, I thought the car crash killed the entire family..." Rinoan added as Rosaline glared

"Obviously not and the Level Es I sent to attack her didn't work either, niether did your bright idea of having them leave Cross Academy because of threats on her life." Rosalone snarled, Rinoan frowned, annoyed with her temper. How was he supposed to know Kaname would have grown all affectionate towards the brat. Or that the pureblood would make it his sole purpose to guard the little wench

"Rosaline it isn't like I KNEW he would protect the girl. After that whole incident with Ruka I thought he would throw her out. If anything that pushed them closer together." Rinoan says annoyed, Rosaline looked at him visibly irritated

"Well YOU were the one who suggested I turn the little wench and blond against her. I suggest you step up your game, unless you want us to lose Keria to that little reject and less then pathetic husk of a vampire." She snapped before going to the mirror, she would watch them

"Leave me and work on the girl, I'll handle the tamer tramp." She hissed, Rinoan nodded and walked out, when she heard the door close Rosaline glared at the mirror. Aidou was kissing Keria, how disgusting and Kaname, he was actually looking for Rei.

"Kaname...you can do so much better...and I assure you, you **will** do better." She promised darkly before she stared into the mirror again as she would for many days to come. The pureblood Queen was displeased and soon everyone at Cross Academy would know it.

-----

Keria skipped down the path kicking the snow, she couldn't wait to tell Rei the news! Rushing into the room she tackled Rei onto the bed making the dark haired beauty blink surprised

"Okay what's going on?" She asked amused Keris flashed a piece of paper in her face and Rei read over it her face glowing with each word until she let out a scream of excitement

"You're producing a new CD?!!" She asked excitedly and Keria nodded flying off of her and landing on her own bed

"It's going to be a mix! I am so excited AND....I want your help!" She added, Rei looked at her surprised before shaking her head slowly, Keria frowned

"Why not?" She asked

"My writing isn't that great it would ruin your CD." Rei said seriously as Keria rolled her eyes amused

"Oh yeah, Cross wants us to come to his holiday meal or whatever, Kaname and Aidou are gonna be there too. So are Yuuki and Zero." She added as Rei gaped, Keria started laughing as Rei began running around the room

"Okay don't have a heart attack! Look Christmas is two weeks and a month from now? We have plenty of time to get ready. Buy gifts and all that jazz, besides haven't you been working on your gift for like....weeks now? Or is it years?" Keria asked as Rei rolled her eyes

"It's been a while all right? No reason to mock me. Anyways...tomorrow Kaname and I are going to the mall. He claimed I needed an escort." She said rolling her eyes

"OOh you know I heard they are pretty hot." Keria said teasingly, Rei threw the pillow and watched it hit Keria flat in the face, satisfied she sat back down when Keria bit her lip and looked at Rei

"Have you been having nightmares?" Rei asked softly as Keria nodded, standing up Rei moved her hair to the side and shut her eyes expectantly, Keria shook her head slowly and Rei spoke despite not seeing the action

"You need it, you've been having head aches more and everything." Rei said softly

"You may need a lot though, I get sick easily. Weak immune system and such, my blood might not be as strong as a normal persons." She added, Keria looked at her concerned before Rei tilted her head, her blood did smell good.

"Come on Keria, it's all right." She said calmly, Keria shook her head damming her lack of self control but Reis voice was so...alluring? Maybe that was the word, Keria winced before she sunk her fangs into Reis tender neck, she gulped blood from her and Rei shut her eyes ignoring the pain of how harshly Keria was sucking, this was for a friend....a friend who meant a lot to her.

"Rei...I...I'm so sorry." Keria said once her fangs were out, Reis face was paler then usual and Keria it was sure from the lack of blood, Rei just shook her head slowly before casting Keria a weary smile

"It's fine Keria...I'm gonna get some sleep though okay? I'll have a good song for you." She promised before laying down, Keria watched her sadly and sat down by the bed

"I'll protect you Rei....I won't let anything happen to you." She promised quietly before turning off the lights. She had now way of knowing just how soon she would have to keep that promise.

The next day Rei applied the last of her make up to her neck, making the holes virtually invisible, Keria watched her friend worriedly before Rei rolled her eyes at Keria before turning around to smile at her

"I'll be fine, Kaname is gonna be with me no worries." She promised before hugging Keria and walking out, casting one last smile at her. Keria watched her go and returned her words with a sad smile, she knew last nights feeding had been hard on Rei, she would be more careful....or find another source of food later on...

_"Aidou you better be somewhere I can find you." _Keria thought before she left the dorm, sliding on her coat on the way out. She stepped out into the snow and sighed, Kaname had better be nice to Rei or he would be getting a first class ass kicking courtesy of Keria! Smiling at the idea Keria bit her lip in anticipation as she tackled Aidou once she caught sight of him.

"Oi, hey Keria!" He said picking her up by her waist before he gave her a hug, Keria giggled and hugged him back affectionately before he set her down.

"Are you coming to the dinner?" Keria asked hopefully, Aidou nodded and Keria smiled before hugging him tightly again

"Fantastic!" She said before looking around, why did it seem so deathly quiet? Maybe she was being paranoid, yeah that was it. She was just worried about Rei.

"Rei is picking up Christmas presents for everyone. I told her she didn't have to get you anything but she insisted." Keria said as Aidou just nodded, he still felt a pang of guilt over the dance, Kaname had spoken to both Ruka and Aidou and made it quite clear they were to alert him of any odd behavior around Rei

"I missed you, so what did you get me?" Keria asked curiously, Aidou just shook his head

"I'm not telling you until the party. Or dinner....whatever it is." He sighed, Keria kissed his cheek affectionately before stroking his hair, Aidou smirked at her

"No Keria." He repeated making her sigh,

"Oi, come on didn't you want to go to lunch?" He asked before she nodded, with that the two headed off hand in hand towards the cafeteria.

Kaname stood on the balcony watching the snow fall, as he prepared to turn around he caught Yuukis scent, she was here again! Walking downstairs Kaname offered her an affectionate smile as she smiled back at him shyly

"Hello, Kaname-Sama. I was wondering if you were still coming.." She said quietly, in the back of Kanames mind he knew he was supposed to be doing something, or meeting someone but they could wait, Yuuki was here now.

"I will." He replied, Yuuki smiled shyly, that familiar blush creeping up to her face as Kaname looked at her adoringly, sitting down Kaname felt that little spark of hope flame up again, for once Zero wasn't here it was juts Yuuki and himself.

"As it's meant to be..." He thought comfortingly to himself.

---------

Rei sighed as she checked her watch for what felt like the one millionth time. Where was Kaname? He was supposed to have BEEN here by now.

"Mister organized isn't even on time." She grumbled before she pulled her coat around her, where the hell was Kaname? Making her way back inside the school, she barely made it a yard before she bumped into Zero

"What the...oh it's you. Have you seen Kaname?" Rei asked, Zero stared down at her, his face void of any apparent emotion as far as she could tell. Rei stared back at him and he sighed before answering her

"With Yuuki." He replied, Rei blinked

"Yuuki?" She asked carefully

Yes, Yuuki. Why?" Zero asked annoyed, Rei blinked again, why was he with Yuuki? He was supposed to be taking her to the mall...it hadn't been a date but when Kaname said he was going to do something...she thought he would do it. He normally did anyways...

"No...no Zero. Sorry for bothering you....if Keria asks about me...please tell her I went to the store." Rei said quietly before walking out, Zero looked at her slightly confused before he followed her

"Day class students..." Rei started singing, Zero blinked and stopped. He felt calmer, gradually her song began to grow softer and he relaxed before she smiled at him sadly and continued walking.

"I figured he wouldn't so why am I.....am I crying?" She thought feeling the moisture on her face, so Kaname ditched her for Yuuki so what? The girl was as intriguing as a pin needle and Kaname, he was just....sand paper!

"I really need a hobby. Another one..." She thought before she stepped into the car and drove to the mall. Maybe she was being over sensitive about this, yeah maybe she would just buy all the gifts and deal with it when she got back...that would be good. Two and a half hours later Rei made her way back out to the car before a pale skinned man with blond hair stepped forward. She blinked and two more pale skinned people stepped forward, one with brown hair the other with black.

"Victor, are you playing with our food?" The women asked as the other male chuckled

"Well, well, well....so this is the girl they say the pureblood protects. I see why Kaname keeps you locked away, you're pretty...and pure. But I can change that..." He offered traing Reis jawline with his claw and she slapped his hand away,

"I told you she was probably feisty Itachi." Victor laughed, Rei felt panic rise up in her chest, somehow she didn't think these two were interested in JUST her personality.

"She's a tamer...stupid creatures." The women hissed

"Kimiko you're just mad she's near the pureblood." Itachi snapped coldly before Rei kicked him and ran dropping her bags in the process, she had to get out of here, before she could make it over five feet a fist abruptly connected with her jaw. Rei crashed into the ground full force busting her lip, she winced as the snow slipped into her clothes. A hand yanked her up by her hair and she felt another wrap around her throat

"Rosaline-Sama is displeased with you, I'm afraid you'll have to be disposed..." Victor whispered tauntingly. Rei narrowed her eyes and and swung her leg forward, he winced and began sinking to the ground before Kimiko grabbed her and threw her into a wall, Rei landed on the ground with thud and put a hand to her throbbing head, before she could even look at it she was yanked up by Itachi and slammed into the wall again

"Your blood smells good tamer, is that how you convinced the pureblood to stay by your side?" He asked, Rei gasped for air when he slammed his knee into her stomach

"Bite her and snap her neck already." Kimiko sighed before Victor stood up still sore, his eyes started to darken. Itachi still held Rei mid air and Victor slapped her across the face, a bruise appearing on her cheek Rei tried to shake the dizziness from her head but was met with another slap, this one more forceful then the last.

"Victor do you want her knocked out? You're hitting her too hard and I would love to see how she re acts to a bite." Itachi purred, his claw traced her lips and he tasted her blood

"Oh she's tasty..." He commented letting Rei drop face first into the ground, she groaned as she inhaled painfully. Kaname, Keria....Aidou. Cross, Zero, hell Yuuki she needed one of them! A sharp pain in her spinal cord shook her out of her thoughts, Kimiko was digging her heel into it.

"Okay Kimiko her clothes are ripping." Victor said moving the girl off of Rei before he yanked her to her feet.

"So how do you get into Cross academy? Tell us...and we might let you go...or at least get a head start." Rei scowled weakly, blood was running down her face and from her mouth, she was sure there would be a bruise on her stomach and he was trying to bribe her?

"Son of a bitch." She growled, Victor nodded and she felt another blow to her head, she was sent flying and skidded into the snow, dying some of it red. Rei tried to move crawling to her knees before someone shoved her back down in the snow

"Where is Kaname now?" Itachi asked licking her neck, Rei didn't answer, Itachi dug his nail into her shoulder and she winced

"Where's Keria?" He asked, her eyes widened, they knew about Keria! Wincing she tried to remember her fondest memories before she opened her mouth

"Never, I will never tell you." She replied firmly

"Your loss.." Itachi replied before ripping his claws through her shoulder, Rei screamed and Itachi smiled before pulling his claws out, blood soaked her shirt and he licked his hand, oh she really was tasty..

"Loyalty will get you nowhere my dear." Victor teased as Itachi flipped Rei over, she was gasping from the pain of the wound in her shoulder and Itachi cut her lip, pressing his nail into he he watched the blood pour from the small slit before he traced her jawline down to her neck again

"It's a shame you have to die....I like you." Itachi purred before Kimiko scowled,

"Stop toying with her already." She growled, Rei felt her eyes burning, tears began streaming down her face

"Awe she's crying." Itachi struck Rei across the face again

"There now she has a reason..." Itachi hissed, Rei tried to ignore the blows the vampires dealt her, she felt them strike her lower body and Itachi dug his claws into her body repeatedly.

"_Please let me die, please let me die." _She thought before she heard another tear, she could clearly feel the snow on her stomach now, Itachi stomped on it with his foot, Rei gasped for air and he removed it only to wrap his hand around her throat.

"Stop..please...stop." She gasped, her pleading was met with another foot, this one to her arm, she heard a crack and found she didn't even have the voice to scream again. More tears sprung forth and Itachi let her go just as she began blacking out, gasping and chocking as air filled her lungs Rei rolled over on her side.

"_It hurts....oh god it hurts_!" She thought looking at her swollen arm, someone moved her hair to the side and she felt Itachis hot breathe on her skin, a shiver ran up her spine. She didn't want him to bite her! Moving her head over

"Goodbye, Rei." He whispered before he covered her mouth with his own.

A gun fired and Kimiko fell screaming, Victor and Itachi looked up to see Zero aiming with a gun and Kaname looking shocked and furious.

"Disgusting, doing this to a human girl." Zero growled as Kaname stared on furious, Rei, she wasn't moving. Her blood was all over the place, stained in the snow. The sight made the purebloods blood boil, without hesitating Kaname snatched Itachi by his throat and slammed him into the wall with such force it cracked. Itachis eyes widened before

it dawned on him who was holding him by his throat

"The human whore is yours..." He said knowingly, Kaname scowled as Zero fired again and the female fell dead, without hesitating he turned and fired, hitting Victor in the shoulder. Kanames aura picked up and Itachi winced as he felt it cut into his flesh drawing blood from numerous wounds and deep gashes...

"She is not a whore." He growled before snapping Itachis arm

"But she is mine." He added darkly, his tone as icy as the snow Rei laid in, just as he prepared to break Itachis neck a whimper caught his attention. Looking back he saw Rei, she moved slightly. With a quick flip of the wrist, Kaname had torn Itachis already snapped arm and spun it around completely. Ignoring the pain filled screech from the Vampire Kaname threw Itachi, he landed with a sharp crack on the ground.

"I wont kill you, only because I want you to make to clear to your master I will do far worse to him if he comes after this girl again." Kaname hissed coldly, Itachi tried to bite by the groan as Victor pulled him to his feet. Within seconds the two had fled

"You let them go....because they were of your kind?" Zero asked disgusted, Kaname narrowed his eyes at the silver haired boy. When Zero reached down to pick up Rei Kaname, not too subtly stepped in his path

"I will get her." He said simply, Zero scoffed before walking off to get Reis bags and other items. Kaname waited till he was out of sight to kneel down, he moved Reis hair aside and sighed as he noticed her face, his anger was subsiding and guilt was gripping at his heart

"I should have come sooner." He thought, if it hadn't been for Zero and Aidou...Rei would have been dead by now

(Flashback)

_Kaname listed to Yuuki chatter before he affectionately pulled her into a hug, she tensed up but relaxed after a few moments, he loved having her in his arms. She belonged there, with him. For a few moments everything was all right until someone banged on the door. Reluctantly Kaname let go of Yuuki to answer it, Aidou was standing there, he had apparently run because he was breathing heavily and looked like a mad man_

_"Kaname-Sama Rei went alone." Those three words snapped Kanames train of thought, Rei! He was supposed to take her to the mall and had forgotten her! Casting one last longing look at Yuuki Kaname headed out when Aidou caught up to him _

_"Kaname-sama!" Aidou called, the pureblood turned around clearly irritated and Aidou handed him a folder. Kaname took and it and quickly flipped through it scanning over it's contents. Rei...was sick? Why handn't she told him? He picked up another note and dropped it before running off_

_"She's as good as dead.." Kaname hurried out of Cross academy, he had to find her. She would be all right wouldn't she? How long had she been alone? What if she was. He shook his head, he couldn't think like that, Rei would be fine....besides she was a human, someone he had been assigned to protect right?_

_"She's, my friend." He thought slowly as if trying to comprehend the thought of another female meaning something to him. _

_"Kuran!" Kaname halted when he head Zero calling him, turning he saw Zero was already in a car, they stared at each other for a few moments, almost in loathing manner before Kaname opened the door and slid in. They drove in silence and Kaname felt relieved for a few moments when they didn't see any bodies as they arrived at the mall, the scent of blood hit him full force once they stepped over to the car Kaname identified as Reis, voices alerted them to three figures in the alleyway._

_"Stop..please...stop." Kaname and Zero made their way into the ally and Kaname felt his temper flair, that vampire. That disgusting excuse of a creature was forcing himself....on REI, on Kanames Rei! The sound of two gunshots going off snapped him out of of the red he was seeing and he attacked, If Rei was dead there would be hell to pay..._

(Flashback ended)

"Rei?" Kaname called her name softly, no response. He lifted her head gently trying to ignore the over whelming scent of blood, her eyes were half open and he tried to ignore her injuries, lest he get upset again

"K...K..Kan...Kana...Kaname...yo...you..c..came." She said hoarsely, Kaname lifted the rest of her up and stood up, Rei laid in his arms limply. Kaname stared down at her, suddenly he regretted letting the vampires live, he should have slaughtered all three for doing this to Rei, for...

A whimper caught his attention and he made his way out of the ally and into Reis car, Zero climbed back into his own. Kaname laid Rei down in the back before driving to Cross Academy. Once settled in, after a nervous break down and verbal beat down courtesy of Keria, Kaname sat with Rei as she lay bandaged up, unconscious on her bed. She had probably been screaming, crying. Begging for help, why had he forgotten her? He was supposed to protect her and the one time she needed him most, Kaname had utterly failed her. Leaning forward he planted a soft kiss on her cheek before exiting the room, he would never...ever let harm come to her again....

Keria sighed, things were so boring without her friend around, it had been weeks and Rei was still on bed rest, due to her condition. The night class was walking and she waved at Aidou, her normally flirtatious smirk on place. She ignore the glares and stares from the other girls, if someone said something to her today Rei wouldn't be the only one who got sent to the office for knocking someone out.

"Oi, why so grumpy?" Keria looked up surprised to see her favorite blue eye blond hair vampire looking down at her. Smiling at him Keria hugged him quickly

"Just annoyed with what happened to Rei..." She confessed quietly, Aidou nodded understandingly before casting his usual "bang" smile at the other girls causing them to faint.

"We can talk later, the party is tonight remember?" Keria added, Aidou nodded and winked at her before walking off with the other night class students, Keria couldn't help but wonder what was up with Kaname, he had seemed distant since Reis attack. Maybe he felt guilty?

"Good! He should after ditching her for that perfect!" Keria thought angrily before her mind drifted to Aidou again, how did she feel about him? She cared for him of course but, could they call it love? She certainly wouldn't mind hearing the words spill from his lips.

"Okay now I'm just being poetic and pathetic..." She thought amused as she made her way back to the dorms, once inside she tip toed past her sleeping roommate until she noticed a piece of paper, picking it up Keria read the words over and looked down at Rei a sympathetic smile on her face

"You really do love him..." She whispered before looking over it again, maybe she should learn these notes, just incase the party got a little....romantic..

Aidou watched the pureblood all day, what was wrong with Kaname-Sama? The dark hair vampire had been distant, more so then usual and almost sad since he returned with Rei. Aidou frowned, he couldn't be concerned about that girl could he? A human girl at that? Rei wasn't right for Kaname, for one she was far too weak. Remembering how sore he was after she had kicked him made Aidou rethink the last comment,

"Even so, she is not a vampire, not a pureblood." He reminded himself, no matter how much he may have grown to like or have a grudging respect for the girl, he had to remember the warning. She would hurt Kaname-Sama, Aidou could never let anyone harm his leader. He wasn't sure when or how, maybe it had something to do with her witch like powers.

"Aidou." The vampire jumped as Kaname addressed him, he gave a short not to show he was paying attention

"Alert me if anything happens I will be with Cross." He said simply, Aidou nodded, of course. He wanted Aidou to tell him if Keria said anything about Rei

"Stupid girl." Aidou thought annoyed, maybe he was jealous, why should she, a newcomer gain Kanames attention? Aidou was his right hand man, Aidou served Kaname. Aidou served purpose, Aidou was a VAMPIRE! Yet it was Rei Kaname turned to, Rei he wanted...

"She doesn't care for Kaname-Sama, she is merely using him. Like she uses her abilities to get out of trouble with Zero.." Aidou thought annoyed before his mind drifted to what he considered a much more pleasant subject. Keria, what was it about her that made him focus on only her? He had dismissed his fans for her, is that what they called...love? He was idol, idol couldn't be restricted to one woman could he? Kerias bright smile and sparkling eyes flashed in front of his face. His mind traveled back to their nights together at the hotel...well, maybe he could be a one woman man....err, vampire that is.

That thought in mind Aidou walked into his room, he would finish Kerias gift and then meet Kaname so they could travel to Cross's house...

Meanwhile, Kaname sat in the chair across from Cross as she read over the new files Kaname had handed him

"Her mother was a vampire hunter, she doubled as a dancer. Reis grandmother was a tamer, meaning she inherited the powers." Cross said calmly after reading over the papers, my did this child have an eventful past. Looking up at Kaname, Cross sighed before laying the files down

"You should explain to her." He said finally, Kaname just nodded. This was going to be hell and he knew it, he could already hear Rei yelling at him, throwing things. Demanding to know what other secrets he kept from her, he would welcome it though, at least she would be able to do those things now. He wondered briefly if she was angry at him for not coming sooner,

"I will see you tonight?" Kaname snapped out of his daze and nodded before exiting the room. A few hours later, Aidou, Kaname, Zero Yuuki and Cross all sat in the living room, the fire warming the room.

"Where are the other two girls?" Yuuki asked, Aidou cast a half glanced look at her as Cross looked at his watch just as someone knocked on the door, jumping up he opened it

"Oh good, good. Come in!" He exclaimed happily, Keria and Rei exchanged a quick "What the hell?" look before being ushered into the room, Rei still had some injuries but managed to walk in, she avoided looking at everyone until Yuuki spoke up

"Hello Rei-chan!" Rei blinked, since when did Yuuki notice her? At all! Straightening up Rei felt a hint of amusement as Keria touched up her hair before walking over and sitting by Aidou.

"Hello, Yuuki-Chan." She replied politely though she had a geniune small smile on her face when addressing the girl, Cross rushed back in with treats on a plate.

"Oh cookies!" Aidou cheered before grabbing two, Zero and Kaname stared at him before Keria burst out laughing, Yuuki and Rei joined her. Cross smiled and sat down. The group chattered and ate, Cross was surprisingly good at playing the piano and guitar, Rei hummed along as Keria and Yuuki sang Christmas carols, 12 days and Jingle bells annoying Zero all the way much to everyones amusement until Keria cleared her throat

"Hey Rei did you write something?" Rei dropped her fork and it landed with a clank on her plate, everyone looked at her and she gulped before making a mental note to murder Keria later

"Um, well I did but I..."

"It's a song." Keria interrupted as Yuuki looked at Rei excitedly

"Oh will you sing it?" She asked, Rei looked around the room for a moment before sighing quietly, she nodded slowly and Keria hopped up and walked over to Cross guitar

"May I?" She asked as he nodded and sat down at the piano, Rei gulped mentally before nodding, Keria started playing the notes, Cross eventually joined in and Rei started singing the lyrics:

_**I can honestly say, you've been on my mind **_

_**since I woke up today (up today) I look at your **_

_**photograph all the time, these memories comes back to mind....and I don't mind.**_

_**I remember when we kissed,**_

_**I still feel it on my lips.**_

_**The time that you danced with me**_

_**with no music playing,**_

_**I remember those simple things,**_

_**I remember till I cry.**_

_**But the one thing I wished I forget**_

_**The memory I wanna forget, is goodbye.**_

Kaname watched her, remembering how much had changed between them, she was a good writer he would admit, still the idea of someone kissing her annoyed him just a bit, he thought back to the vampire in the ally

_"That bastard_." He thought, Zero eyed the vampire, something was different about Kaname, he didn't seem as focused on making Zeros life a living hell anymore. Granted he was still an arrogant bastard and he still visited Yuuki from time to time, but something had happened, something that was bothering the pureblood...

_**I woke up this morning and played our song**_

_**I picked up the phone and then, put it down.**_

_**Cause I know I'm wasting my time and I don't mind**_

_**I remember when we kissed,**_

_**I still feel it on my lips.**_

_**The time that you danced with me**_

_**with no music playing,**_

_**I remember those simple things,**_

_**I remember till I cry.**_

_**But the one thing I wished I forget**_

_**The memory I wanna forget, is goodbye.**_

Rei thought about how much she wished she COULD forget, the emotional pain of realizing Kaname had picked someone over her, realizing that she was indeed limited as a human and once again was having someone she loved torn away from her because of her limitations. Looking over at Zero Rei continued her song before guiding him to his feet, granted on normal occasions the two might not get along but with the music and her signing the atmosphere was just a bit calmer, guiding him Rei danced to a medium paced waltz.

_**Suddenly my cellphones blowing up**_

_**with your ringtone, I hesitate but answer **_

_**it anyways. You sound so alone! And I'm surprised **_

_**to hear you say--**_

_**You remember when we kissed,**_

_**you still feel it on your lips**_

_**the time that you danced with me**_

_**with no music playing.**_

Maybe dancing was her way to keep from crying, she spun on one leg a the beat picked up, Zero holding her hand up for the proper balance

_**You remember those simple things**_

_**we talked till we cried, you said **_

_**that your biggest regret, the one thing you **_

_**wished I'd forget, is saying goodbye. Saying goodbye,**_

_**ooh, goodbye...**_

She finished softly, the room was quiet until Yuuki started clapping along with Cross and Keria, Aidou and Kaname joined in and even Zero offered her some minor aplluase, Rei blushed and nodded her head gratefully

"That was beautiful! You wrote that?" Yuuki asked, Rei nodded, her throat suddenly feeling dry as she remembered just WHO had been in mind when she wrote said song and WHY. Zero watched the two interacting, Rei was a strange girl there was something abnormal about her, whenever she sang or spoke he felt compelled to do what she asked and he barely knew let alone liked her. Looking out the corner of his eye he expected to feel Kanames eyes burning into him, instead they was a slightly confused look at the noble vampires face as he watched Rei and Yuuki.

Zero thought back to the dance, Kaname had watched Rei there and at the hotel, the pieces began to fall into place. Kaname had been spending time with that girl and apparently their relationship was a bit more then friendly as he remembered how crushed Rei looked before she had left that short time ago...

"_So, the bastard has feelings for a human..." _He thought, this would prove to be interesting for the vampire turned hunter. Suddenly Yuuki grabbed Zeros hand and gave him an award winning smile shaking him out of his thought process. They sat down together and presents began being exchanged. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rei excuse herself and leave, within in a few seconds unbeknown to the joyful group Kaname followed her out,

"_You'll never live this down Kaname..." _Zero thought before handing Yuuki a red box with her name on it...

Rei inhaled deeply, she walked painfully on her tip toes outside, she was enjoying herself, so why was she ready to break down and cry? She thought about Kaname, about Yuuki and Cross. She missed her family, she missed her mothers voice and her fathers hugs...she missed the love and affection. She ran her fingers along the dark red package she was holding

"You shouldn't be out here, you could get sick." Kaname commented, Rei turned her head to face him, her eyes were sad and he felt the guilt from the last month hit him full force

"Are you in pain?" He asked calmly

"I can manage." She replied quietly before she felt something heavy drape over her shoulders, Kanames jacket was warm, thick. She loved the feeling of it, suddenly she turned around and handed him a thick dark red wrapped box

"I got you a present." Kaname blinked surprised before pulling the ribbon off and un wrapping the package, inside was what appeared to be a book, the words "Vampire Kiss" written on it in professionally printed script

"You didn't have..."

"I wanted too." She replied cutting him

"Now you can read something, that might not irritate you as much." She added softly, Kaname ran his claws along the cover and flipped it open it was thick and he scanned the first few pages skimming it, he was amused at the description of the main vampire before he looked down at Rei, without warning he used one of his arms to gently pull her into an embrace.

"Thank you." He replied seriously, Reis eyes widened to the size of saucers before she leaned her head on Kanames chest, she could have stayed there forever. A knock on the front door made Kaname and Rei break apart and turn to see Cross standing in the door way, an affectionate smile on his face as he held up a movie. Rei nodded and Kaname lead her up the steps, Cross stepped out of the door way and she sighed

"I'm glad you like it." She replied before Kaname looked up, a mistletoe. Grabbing her hand Kaname leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Reis forehead, before walking inside, Reis face went red and she placed her finger tips to her burning cheek, it wasn't her lips but it was good enough for her.

Once back inside Rei walked past Kaname and Cross to sit by Yuuki and Keria the three girls began chattering as the movie began playing, Zero and Aidou sat across from each other on opposite couches, Cross cast a knowing look at Kaname before they two sat down to enjoy the movie with the rest of the group.

------

Far away, Rosaline was fuming he KISSED her, they saved and he kissed her! This was NOT supposed to happen, Kaname was supposed to be madly in love with Yuuki and they were to be together, pureblood and pureblood as they belonged. Keria was to be with Rinoan not Aidou!

"_Damn that Zero_." She thought angrily, the blasted silver haired boy had interfered and helped Rei in the end, she remembered how fearful Victor and Itachi had been when they came back, Kimiko was dead, good riddance, that little bitch complained too much.

She hadn't killed them despite their failures as they had managed to hurt Rei too a good degree, but she did punish them thoroughly for not finishing the girl off. There was something that irked her about the fact this girl seemed virtually indestructible, she would need to find another way of getting to the girl, obviously attacking her directly wouldn't work well, first things first though. She would need to destroy that blasted Zero, not that she minded he was, after all, a hunter.

"And all hunters should be destroyed." She thought before glaring into her mirror

"Oh your time is limited Rei, yours, Aidous and Zeros as well..." Rosaline whispered eerily before tracing her claws around their images in the mirror before she threw it and watched it shatter to the floor, oh they had angered her for the last time...

A/N Was this too confusing? KAMI, I hope not anyways thanks to my reviewer! R/R R/R R/R!!! Happy Reading Princess Starfire!

Oh Ps: I do not own the song goodbye by miley cyrus I would have writen my own song buuuut this chapter was over due so enjoy.


	9. Confessions

Summary: The arrival of two new girls shakes Cross academy to the core, one is a dancer that hides in the shadows, the other, a performer that adores the spotlight, when an organized level-E attack forces Aidou and Kaname to look after these two girls, trouble, envy and other feelings will arise. And what dark secret does the new comer in the night class have? Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from vampire knight. I am merely writing this for my enjoyment, I also do not own Keira OR Rinoan, they're characters of a friend of mine. I take no credit for their backgrounds except for one detail A/N I'm sick everyone and I have to go specialists because the regular doctors don't know what's wrong so yeah sorry for the delay. Oh and I am working on getting a beta! -----------------------------------------

Kaname shook his head as the cashier sighed, this man was picker then most that came in. Already he had gone through ten different sets, how many more could the man want? Finally Kaname pointed at one, the cashiers eyes widened "Are you sure?" Kaname looked up, half annoyed, was he sure? He had been here for three hours, did he not seem sure? Was he suddenly incapable of making up his own mind? "Yes." He replied finally, the cashier nodded and placed the item in a crushed black velvet box, Kaname handed over his credit card and waited for the process to go through before he walked back to the car. After he slid the box into his front pocket and patted it down, once back at Cross academy Kaname continued on with his day as usual. "Oi Kaname-Sama, are you all right?" Aidou inquired as Kaname looked up at him. The vampire tilted his head concerned and despite Kanames instinct to keep everything private the pureblood nodded "I'm all right Aidou." He replied, Aidou felt a surge of gratitude it was small but Kaname-Sama had acknowledged him! And not in a cold or negative manner! Settling down as the other vampires approached they went on their daily walk, almost daily. Aidou had dashed over to Keria the minute he saw her. "Aidou, hi!" Aidou smiled as she greeted him with her usual cheerfulness, he looked back at Kaname, his eyes clearly saying what he wanted to do.

Kaname offered him a quick nod of approval and Aidou brightened up as the rest of the night class walked off. Extending his arm to Keria she giggled before looping hers in his. "So where are we going today?" She asked, Aidou gave her a secretive smile before he started running, Keria laughed as she picked up her pace to keep up with him. Once they arrived at a car Keria blinked before Aidou wrapped her eyes "Aidou how can I drive like this?" She asked amused, Aidou rolled his eyes and slid into the car with her "Oi, I'm driving." He said, Keria didn't have to look to see he was smirking, the car rode smoothly for a few moments and Keria could barely contain her excitement as she waited for Aidou to let her take the blindfold off. The car pulled to a halt and Aidou helped Keria out. "Can I look now?" She asked amused, Aidou silenced her with a quick kiss on the lips before he lead her to a table, finally he took off the blindfold.

Keria blinked, in front of her were flowers, a basket all on a picnic table. They were in a park. "A...Aidou, you did this for me?" She asked stunned but touched, the blond vampire nodded modestly before giving her his always cocky yet still, somehow extremely lovable smile "I can be romantic." He said simply sitting down. Keria arched an eyebrow amused before he took out random items, she laughed when she noticed the grand dish were sandwiches. Now granted she had gourmet items lavished on her before and they were exceptional. The simple fact Aidou had gone through the trouble to make her anything was an unspeakably sweet gesture all it's own though. "Aidou, I can't believe you went through all this trouble for me." She sighed affectionately, honestly the picnic the snow. It was like a scene out of a story book Keria would read as a child.

Aidou offered Keria a cherry and she smiled "You remembered my favorite fruit, I'm impressed mister Idol." She commented mockingly before she ate it, Aidou offered another and continued until he pulled out two glasses, sparkling cider was emptied into two glasses and Keria smiled as he handed one to her. "A toast perhaps?" She asked as he nodded "To what though?" She added, Aidou thought for a moment before smiling at her softly "If you hadn't come to the academy, I wouldn't have met you. So to the academy?" He suggested, Keria blinked before nodding in agreement, "To the academy." She agreed, their glasses touched and Keria sipped her drink down before Aidou tucked a flower behind her ear, a blush creapt up her face and she mumbled a "thank you"

"So you like this then?" He asked hopefully as Keria nodded. Aidou slid her a piece of paper from under the basket, picking it up she held back the laugh threatening to spill "Aidou, did you draw us?" She asked innocently as Aidou nodded, proud of his handiwork, Keria examined the picture, there were two stick figures, one with bright blue eyes and a huge mass of blond hair, the other had a long line of brown with green eyes.

She loved it "I love it!" She exclaimed before wrapping her arms around him and kissing him on the lips, Aidou pulled her into his lap kissing her back, Keria pushed him forward and the two landed in the snow. "And I love you." She added momentarily breaking the kiss, Aidou blinked surprised before his smile softened and Keria stared at him unsure. "Do you...love me too?" She asked hopefully, Aidou looked at her and stroked her face affectionately "Of course I do." He whispered before capturing her lips in another kiss. It was a Kodak moment to anyone who passed by, anyone....except Rinoan that is.

The normally calm and cool pureblood was glaring, his eyes red as he watched the couple through the new mirror. After Rosalines temper tantrum he had to have a new one made for her. How dare he, how dare he do this, Keria was HIS fiancée, Aidou didn't have the right to even LOOK at her let alone TOUCH her! "I'll kill him, rip him apart! Kaname be damned!" He thought angrily, Keria, his sweet Keria. He was loosing her, loosing her love to this, flamboyant, half ass pathetic excuse of a vampire noble. "Rosaline warned me this would happen...but I didn't listen, I trusted you Keria. I thought you would make the right decision..." He muttered, after everything he went through to find her again, to get her back to him again.

How DARE she betray HIM, HIM a pureblood royal for AIDOU HANABUSA! He had to get rid of Aidou, if that's what it took to earn Kerias love then so beat it "Let it be war upon you both..." He growled darkly before setting off in search of his sister, she would have a plan and this time. He would stick to it. As the sun began to sat Keria and Aidou drove back to Cross Academy Keria bouncing all the way, he rolled his eyes amused as she started giggling insanely "And then Zero flew into that sundae buffet, what an idiot!" She laughed, Aidous eyes shinned with amusement as they discussed adventurous flee from Zero during their stay at the hotel. His mind traveled back to Kaname, why had he been so different lately? He wasn't beig cold he was just....distant often lost in thought. It was strange to see the Kuran leader behave this way.

Getting out the car Aidou offered his hand to Keria again and escorted her to the fountain before she smiled at him "See you later Aidou." She called before walking inside Aidou watched her until he was sure she was safe. With that, he walked back to the moon dorms. Upon arriving he was surprised to almost bump into Kaname "I apologize Kaname-Sama I..." "I want you to keep this safe until later." Kaname ordered simply handing him a black box with a ribbon on it, Aidou nodded "You should visit Keria tonight." He added before leaving, Aidou looked at his retreating figure in surprise, Kaname-Sama was telling him to spend time with Keria?

He wasn't sure what Kaname had been doing lately but Aidou sure hoped he kept it up! Looking over the box he slid it in his uniform before walking to his dorm and closing the door, laying on his bed Aidou sighed, life was good. He just hoped it stayed this good... Cross looked up as Kaname walked in his office, Kain has never been one to put his nose, okay so he was ridiculously nosy and was sure he already know why, or for better wording.

Who Kaname was coming to him for.. "Cross." Kaname said calmly before he looked up "IT'S LOVE!" Cross declared happily, if Kaname had been any less serious he would have face palmed as Cross danced around the room, was it that obvious? Kaname slapped his hand down on the desk, the sound echoed and Cross calmed down before taking his seat "I mean what did you want to talk about?" He asked calmly adjusting his glasses, Kaname sighed mentally before looking at Cross "She was injured." "She recovered." Cross retorted "She is not a pureblood." "She faces vampires without fear and fought off level-E's, she is not a mere human either." He pointed out, again, Kaname just looked at him, for once unsure how to respond. He couldn't he was in love with Yuuki, Yuuki was his fiancée, he was supposed to marry her...he loved her didn't he? Rei was....Rei was just...smart, amusing...kind and talented...beautiful. "You should tell her how you feel." Cross said finally, he had watched the pureblood for some time now and it was quite obvious over the period of time, his feelings had shifted. The sun was half way down now. Maybe he could catch her before she went to bed.

He gave Cross a short nod before walking out of the office, Cross clapped his hands together "Go get HER!" He cheered as Kaname stuck his head back in, his expression clearly saying, what the hell? Before he shut the door behind him Cross looked out the window, the snow was still thick and starting to fall again, he had seen it at the Christmas party. Maybe all his children would find love afterall. Kaname walked back to the dorm, he was a pureblood, he was the Kuran prince. Surely he could tell Rei how he felt and she, she would feel the same wouldn't she?

He stopped, what if this was like Yuuki, what if...what if she cared for someone else more the him? He shook his head, no he would worry about that AFTER, he told her the truth about her family. He picked the package back up from Aidou and began making his way over to the day dorms when a familiar voice stopped him "Rei isn't there." Keria said calmly, Kaname turned around and came face to face with her, she was wrapped in a thick coat and looked irritated "She went on a walk, she really shouldn't be out here like this seeing as she's..." Kaname had left, Keria blinked, could he be any more rude!

Still, the fact he was so obviously concerned about Rei was touching, she just hoped he didn't make any more mistakes. That thought in mind she set off to find Aidou again. Kaname picked up his pace just a bit, she was smart enough to stay inside the academy wasn't she? He got his answer a few minutes later when he came across Rei, she was walking muttering to herself about the "Stupid day class" "You really shouldn't insult your classmates." He interrupted, she turned scared at first then relaxed when she realized it was him.

She rubbed her arm which was still sore from the attack "Well they should be less stupid then I would not insult them." She replied mockingly, Kaname gave her an affectionate smile and she blinked before walking to meet him halfway. "Should you be out here with your...health?" He asked, Rei frowned, she had told Keria not to tell him about her tendency to get sick easily so how did he find out about that? "How did you..." "I read it in your application." He admitted, Rei made an "O" expression with her mouth before kicking some of the snow with her foot.

"I have things...to tell you." He added finally, Rei looked up curious "Oh? Okay." She said smiling, as the last few rays of light began going down she got an idea "Can I show you something first?" She asked hopefully, Kaname looked down at her slightly amused before nodding, she grabbed his hand and the two began walking into the forest. Rei tugged Kanamaes hand when they reached a large tree, letting go despite her sore and fragile bone she began climbing. "Well come on..." She said looking down as she used her uninjured arm to pull herself up until she was sitting on a wide branch, a few feet off the ground. Kaname looked around once or twice, scanning the area before he joined her.

The sun set finally and Rei sighed "I love sunsets...and sunrises. Do you ever watch them?" She asked, Kaname nodded "Sometimes." He replied before something dawned on him about the area "Is this where you were attacked that night?" He asked, Rei smiled and nodded "But I wasn't up this high, thankfully or I would have snapped my neck from the fall." She said as Kaname shook his head slightly, the image of Rei lying in the snow seemingly dead still haunted him.

"Anyways what did you need to tell me?" She asked calmly, Kaname winced mentally this was it.. "Your parents were murdered..." Rei blinked, an almost shocked look on her face before she stared confused "No, they were in a car cra..." "It was a set up, your car had been tampered with. It was just rather convenient it had been raining that night. You see, you're not normal you're a tamer. A human that can control vampires....by talking or singing a certain way...your mother was a tamer and your grandmother as well.." He explained slowly, her reactions were heart breaking, Rei inhaled deeply and painfully before she stared down at the ground "How do you become a....tamer?" She asked

"When humans served vampires, their vampire leaders would often reward them for their service. Your grandmother was a servant and lover to a pureblood. In order for her to live longer he gave her a pendant, something to protect her and allowed her power over other vampires. It was absorbed into your blood line...your mother had the gift which is why she excelled at hunting...and now...you have it." He replied, Rei tried to take it all in, her grandmother was a LOVER? Whose grandmothers were lovers? And to VAMPIRES of all people, err creatures. Her parents were vampire hunters and murdered? They were forcefully taken away from her? "Who killed my parents?" She asked softly "I don't know yet, they want you dead too though...and they're vampires.." He added quietly, Rei looked at him horrified before she turned away, her eyes watering

"How do you know?"

"I got letters, it's why we went to the hotel. We, Cross and I, were concerned for your safety...I never meant to keep it from you this long." He replied again, why was this SO hard? Couldn't they have done this the old fashion way and let Rei find out from someone else? "So all this time, you spent time with me....because you needed me alive? And you didn't feel the need to tell me about them is that it?" She asked angrily, Kaname blinked, how the hell had she come to THAT conclusion of all things?

"No I....enjoyed it. I had...fun." He replied Tthe word t trying to calm her down but Rei was on a tirade now, before he knew it she had slipped and Kaname barely caught her in time. Pulling her back up to him he held her close, she moved out of his grasps and began sliding down the tree. Kaname sighed before following her landing on the ground a few seconds before she did.

"Rei, just listen." She hit him in the chest, granted it didn't cause much pain but it certainly didn't feel good, "How could you? Damn you I trusted you Kaname! How could you keep that from me?" She asked angrily pounding on him, he held her wrists together with just enough force to keep her from hitting him. He released them when she started crying, wrapping his arms around her Kaname pulled her into another hug "I'm sorry...my parents are gone too." He said quietly as she sobbed into his jacket

"I'm sorry, I just..I...I miss them...I thought you left me, that you were going to...let them kill me. I thought you weren't coming. I was scared!" She admitted tearfully, Kaname continued to hold her close though her words hurt him far more then he expected, she hadn't believed he would come for her? After all he did to protect her, she thought he wouldn't rescue her? Could he blame her? It was his fault she had ended up like that in the first place.

"I should have prevented that from happening...nothing will harm you while I'm here, I promise." He whispered leaning his head on hers. They stayed like that until Rei calmed down, her sobs became quieter until she wasn't crying at all "Thank you, for telling me the truth." She managed to say finally, he relaxed his grip on her but kept her in his embrace, suddenly he remembered the box.

"I have something for you..." He trailed off as she looked up, her face evident she had been crying, though she looked surprised as well. He slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled out the box, Rei stared at it shocked before he opened it, inside was a snowflake necklace...a diamond one.

"You....got that....for me?" She asked stunned, he nodded I wasn't sure what you like..but since you seem fond of dancing in the snow...you don't like it." He stated flatly, Rei shook her head before looking up at him extremely touched "It's the most gorgeous gift I've ever received." She replied quietly, Kaname took it out the case before putting it around her neck, the closeness of their face allowed her a view of his neck "You still have the crystal..." She said clearly surprised, he nodded though she could barely see it before he pulled away to admire the necklace on her. It fit perfectly Rei wiped her eyes before smiling at him

"I love it, thank you." He nodded and she hugged him tightly, Kaname wrapped one arm around her as the snow fell around them careful to keep her injuries in mind "There was....one other thing." She blinked, more bad news perhaps? suddenly another question came to mind "Hey Kaname before you talk uh....why do they always call you Sama, are you a noblemen or royal or something?" She asked, he inhaled deeply. His heritage was the least of his problems right now "My family are the leaders of the pureblood so yes, I am in a way their prince or a royal." He replied, Rei gaped. She had been attacking a royal? She was lucky they hadn't chopped her HEAD off!

"Oh, okay...Kaname-Sama." She added though it was an affectionate tone rather then the mocking one she normally used, Kaname looked down surprised and prepared to open his mouth when Zero stepped out, instantly he moved Rei away from him. She blinked surprised and hurt however Kaname kept his eyes focused on Zero. "A human Kaname? I'm surprised you lowered your standards." Zero stated bitterly, Kaname frowned. He and Zero had never gotten along too well due to their love for Yuuki, however now Kaname was beginning to wonder if Zero just wanted to make his life a living hell. If he said one thing out of line to Rei Kaname wouldn't hesitate to slap Zero into the next century.

"What would your friends say?" He asked mockingly as Kaname felt his fists tighten up, Zero was important to Yuuki and for that reason alone Kaname would restrain himself from killing the vampire. "Sama..." Rei said silently causing both men to look at her, Kaname stared confused while Zero looked at her as if she had grown a second head

"Kaname-Sama..." She said unable to hide the affection in her tone as she said his full name, Kaname realized his stance and Zero looked at her, a slight scoff escaped his throat and Rei looked up at him. A death glare that clearly warned him he was walking on thin ice with her

"Goodnight." She said finally, she had begun shaking from the lack of warmth as the cold air began picking up around her, rubbing her hands up both sides of her arm she walked past the two vampires before she picked up her speed and ran as fast as her injuries would allow. "And Goodbye Kaname." She added mentally a her eyes began to burn, Kaname watched her run off, an almost sad expression. He cast a cold stare at Zero for a moment before walking back to the Night Dorms.

Aidous cousin, Kain backed away from the door when he sensed Kanames foul mood. The pureblood shoved the door open and brushed past him only sparing him half a glance but Kain had to wonder, what had put Kaname-Sama in such a foul mood? Frowning he decided to search for his cousin...Aidou had, after all Been spending large amounts of time with Kaname and the day girls, perhaps he would know what had happened. Kaname hut the door behind him slowly as if hoping Rei would come running through it before it clicked shut, sighing he at down on the couch for a moment he thought about Rei, the hurt expression on her face when he pushed her away from him "Damn it..." The pureblood muttered frustrated...

---

Keria leaned her head back a Aidou planted butterfly kisses on her neck, his fangs grazed her neck for a moment and she smiled before kissing him softly. She wrapped her arms around him in a tender hug as she leaned her face into his neck. She loved everything about the blond vampire from his eyes to his scent that drove her absolutely crazy. he sighed when her beeper went off "Aidou I need to head back..." She sighed as he got off of her, smiling she entwined her hand in his as they walked out together, Keria turned and to Aidous amusement spun around in his arm. Humoring her he spun her away and pulled her back in before covering her mouth with his own, Keria wrapped her arms around him again before he pulled away slightly, he stroked some of her hair back

"I love you Keria..." He said softly as she looked shocked at first before smiling

"I love you too Aidou." She replies hugging him as he smiled at her lovingly before stroking her hair, despite their tender moment, someone was quite displeased with the new confession. Rinoan stood in the shadows out of view growling, this was too much for him to take! Love? What did he know about love, had he turned on people he knew to protect Keria? Did he? He didn't give a damn in Aidou had! That bastard had stolen Keria from him!

"Let it be war upon you both..." He hissed as Keria and Aidou parted ways, Keri had begun running toward her dorm and Rinoan followed, maybe it was time to let Rei know just how much of a beast her best friend was...

---

Inside the dorm Rei stared at herself in the mirror, she had a good figure for a girl her age, she had nice hair right? And a pretty face...what was it Yuuki had that she didn't? Sighing she ignore the soreness in her side as Keria burst through the door, Rei looked at the time and wiped her eyes before she swore "Just where have you been?" She asked amused as Keri laid down, ""I just had the most amazing night!!! Aidou told me he loved me and then I...." She stopped as she looked at her friends face, though she had a content smile something in her eyes alarmed Keria "Why were you crying?" She asked Rei shrugged before giving her friend a reassuring smile

"Nothing it's.."

"Did that bastard hurt you?" She asked angrily "Oh no no, Ker, he was....he just...doesn't like me much." Rei said quietly as Keria hugged her before pulling back surprised, Rei looked down to see Kerias eyes glued onto the snowflake necklace. "...Where did you..."

"He gave it to me..." She replied, Keria held Reis hands in her own "One day you'll be happy." She promised as Rei merely nodded before they chatted for a few more minutes then went to sleep. Rei slept peacefully while Keria began twisting and turning in her sleep.

"No...mommy daddy!" She whimpered

(Nightmare)

There was so much blood, on the walls on the carpet all over the furniture. Keria didn't wanna see blood, not this kind. Her mother lay on the floor face down in a puddle of her own blood while her father brutally battled the invaders, their red eyes alarmed her. One dove for her and her father slaughter it without mercy "Papa! Momma!" She cried as she felt two strong arms sweep her up, her parents everything was fading, she needed to...to...

(Flashback ended)

Keira snapped her head up, her eyes red. Rei sat up when she heard her friend crying in her sleep, the two stared at each other before Keria held her hands over her head visibly in pain

"Keria..." Rei called gently walking over to her before Keria shoved her away roughly "Rei, get out the room now!" She ground out as Rei frowned and approached her friend again

"Keria I just want to help you..." She said reaching out to touch her before Keria hoped up and slammed Rei into the wall, Rei winced and Keria bowed her head whimpering

"Keria..." "Run Rei, please...run..." She begged as Rei tried to comprehend how to help her friend, without warning she pinned the girl to the floor.

"Keria come on, what's..." Keria threw her off and she slammed into the wall again, she began sliding down before Keria lunged on her and held her in place, hungrily she sunk her fangs into Reis neck making her mouth open in a silent gasp, Rei struggled to move as Keria sucked her blood rapidly

"Keria....Keria! Keria...you're....too...much.." Her eye lids fluttered before falling shut, Keria stopped a few moments after, her eyes returning to normal before she slowly pulled her fangs out and gasped "Rei...oh no, Rei! Rei!" She shook the girl only to see her fall limp on the floor, she had attacked Rei! When she only tried to help her, Keria felt tears swell up in her eyes. Keria ran out the room and out of the day dorms, she needed to get help. Aidou or Kaname or...Zero! "Zero-KUN ZERO!!" She yelled running into him as the silver boy frowned confused tears were streaming down her face and Keria started pulling him towards the dorms "Rei, I bit her! I was hungry I bit her Zero help her!" She cried pulling him before his eyes widened as he pieced together what she was saying. Before he could ask questions the two were running toward the dorms once there Zero was overwhelmed by the scent of blood. Picking Rei up he laid her on her bed before Keria hiccuped

"We...need...to..to..call...call...Kaname...or..or...Cross!" She sobbed, Zero looked at Reis pale face, unsure he nodded and within minutes was running back toward the moon dorms with Keria in tow, they banged on the doors and were greeted by a cold Ruka "We need Kaname!" Keria said frantically, Ruka stared at the blood stains and her eyes widened slightly when she recognized the scent. Keria bowed her head slightly when Kaname appeared, Zero shared a quick moment of eye contact with the pureblood before he was out the door. Aidou soon followed along with Keria and Zero, Kaname flew through the door and stopped at the sight of Rei lying on the bed. ".....Rei?" He called softly kneeling by the bed, Keria continued sniffling in the background and he growled slightly, she hadn't meant too, he reminded himself.

This was his fault, he should have made sure Keria had been feeding. "Ka...name-Sa...ma?" She whispered as he moved her long bangs out of her eyes. He sighed quietly as she shifted slightly, Keria gasped in the background and Zero just watched calmly. "Don't be mad...please, she wasn't....herself." She added as Kaname just nodded, for now he would listen to her. Looking over his shoulder he stared at Keria and Zero "Get Cross over here." He ordered softly they nodded and left, Kaname stroked Reis head while she mumbled "Don't go away again, please don't..." She whimpered, Kaname stared at her blankly before he reached out and stroked her face gently "I wont." He promised.

--------

Keria wrapped her arms around her legs as she rocked herself back and forth she had attacked Rei, she attacked her friend and Aidou! She had attacked him too! What was wrong with her? "Rei...I'm sorry." She sniffled as she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up her swollen eyes met Zeros almost understanding ones. She blinked before calming herself down

"Zero...I could have killed her." She said quietly, Zero stared blankly, remembering when he had attacked Yuuki. He hadn't even remembered bitting her neck, he just remembered the sweet taste of it before he realized what he was doing.

"...I know the feeling." He admitted finally as she looked up shocked "I bit Yuuki.." He said as she sniffled and just nodded, so Zero was a vampire too, irony was a bitch it really was. Looking up Keria wiped her eyes before she calmed herself down a bit

"Is...is she gonna be all right?" She asked, Zero hesitated before nodding, hoping he wasn't giving the girl false hope. The next day Keria was kept under watch for any signs of loosing control again, Rinoan had been brought in and Kaname had instantly picked up something between the two. The same aura that surrounded Ruka and Aidou had been on Keria and Rinoan though it was extremely faint. After begging from Rei Keria was returned to her room. Over the next few days Aidou did his best to comfort his girlfriend and checking on Rei, despite their earlier and rather violent disagreements. He would admit the girl cared for Keria quite a deal, while he still didn't trust her fully he didn't seem to mind as much.

"Aidou, did you mean it?" Keria asked finally as he arched an eyebrow confused, he had said a lot of things and was pretty sure he meant them all, well except what he said to Ruka in front of Kain, she was a bitch. "When you said you loved me." Keria replied as he frowned for a moment thinking it over, he had thought about it and he had meant it. "Yes." With that she kissed him, momentarily forgetting the problems that had arisen and the future ones coming. A/N Sorry it took so long I'm working on getting a beta Happy Reading Princess Starfire


	10. For a moment

Summary: The arrival of two new girls shakes Cross academy to the core, one is a dancer that hides in the shadows, the other, a performer that adores the spotlight, when an organized level-E attack forces Aidou and Kaname to look after these two girls, trouble, envy and other feelings will arise. And what dark secret does the new comer in the night class have?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from vampire knight. I am merely writing this for my enjoyment, I also do not own Keira OR Rinoan, they're characters of a friend of mine. I take no credit for their backgrounds except for one detail. Okay a lot of details...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N here we are! Oh and do they bleeping sleep? I mean I think Vampires in VK do I mean....Yuuki does Zero does, pretty sure i saw a ton of night class students waking up....XD

-------------------------

Rei twisted in her sleep frightened, all the haunting images drilling into her brain before she sat up covered in sweat, her eyes widened when she felt something warm on her, looking down she realized Kanames head was on her hand. A warm smile came over her face despite the vivid nightmare before she slid down slowly just inching closer to him, she blinked surprised when she noticed the book in his hand. Sighing she went back to sleep.

The alarm clock had been going off for the past 5 minutes, iritated Kaname blasted it to smitheres before he sat up blinking for a moment, how long had he stayed here? Looking over he blinked again slowly....he hoped Rei didn't need that annoying thing. Straightening himself up he watched Rei for a moment before he brushed her hair out of her face with that, he walked out the room. He would check on Rei again later, walking past Zero the silver haired vampire turned to give him a slightly surprised look.

"Zero if you say something to her....I'll come after you." Kaname warned as he exited the dorm. Upon joining the night class he ignored their questioning stares, they were always looking at him like that, Aidou gave him a quick greeting before he ran off to do what Kaname was sure had become his new obession, flirt with Keria. His Vice president was busy with his own group of girls and Kaname scanned the crowd...she had been getting better...so why wasn't she here? Kaname locked eyes with Yuuki and instantly he felt his head pounding. He didn't need the confusion right now, without warning he brush past everyone and walked away...

Aidou wanted Kaname go with a slight confused and concerned look, he hoped nothing had angered the pureblood. He slid Keria a note and winked at her while shooting the other day class girls who began screaming and crowding around him

"Bang! Bang! You all look adorable today!!" Aidou declared happily satsifying his screaming fans as he continued to shoot them, Keria rolled her eyes amused until she locked eyes with Rinoan. His gaze on her made something shiver down her spine though she felt a twing of confusion about the slight sadness and look of betrayal she saw in them before he left.

"_What on earth is up with him? Rinoan....why can't we just be friends_?" She wondered before she shrugged it off, she was at the height of her glory, had the best friend ever and a sexy boyfriend to match. Life was good, as Keria began walking past the day dorms something caught her eye. What was Rinoan doing? As he walked inside a paper slipped out of the folder he was carrying, Keri waited till he was gone to run over and pick it up she gaped when she read over it.

"....Reis parents..." She said surprised before looking over her shoulder, her mind began ticking away like clock work and withint minutes she had run back and snagged Aidou up

"Keria, I got to..."

"Get me ino the Moon dorms, I need to get in there, Aidou please? Please?" She whimpered he opened his mouth to refuse when she leaned over a seductive grin on her face

"If you do ill..." Aidou blinked as she whispered the last half of the sentence in his ear before he nodded his head quickly. Grabbing her hand Aidou nearly dragged her into the Moon dorm, it was easy enough to sneak in, as they made their way up staircases they avoided Rinoan.

"She's completely alone...no she has the pureblood under her thumb. I'll make the offer." Aidou death glared the air as they eavesdropped, he knew he shouldn't have trusted REI! She was...Keria gasping cut him off as Rinoan turned to face the door, without thinking Aidou threw Keria and himself in his bedroom.

The pureblood growled but didn't see anyone before going back to his phone call. Rosaline had gotten angry and slaughtered a few humans, now he was dealing with the backlash of it all. 15 minutes and a head ache later Rinoan hug up the phone, he frowned when he heard something but shrgged it off. The rest of the class couldn't be back yet...still, walking lightly Rinoan masked his aura as well as he could before he began walking down the halls listening for voices or something along those lines.

"Shh!!" Keria hissed to Aidou after he knocked over a table in his room, she shook her head for what she felt was the millionth time before she inched out the room with Aidou, he stopped and held her back with an arm

"Stay here, I'll go check..." He explained as she nodded and sat down on the bed, Aidou slipped out the room looking around, he raised his arms in a ninja fashion looking left and right quickly

"Hi! Hiyah!" He spun around again before slidding down stairs to look around, Keria remained in the room and went to look out the window when the door closed. Jumping she turned around to come face to face with a curious Rinoan

"Don't..." She screamed.

Meanwhile Kaname stared at the sky, it was clear blue, a thought came to mind, what was Reis favorite color he wondered...since when did he care about her favorite color...since when did he care about HER? He shook his head for a moment before singing caught his attention, who was singing and why out here? He began walking and to his amusement found Rei sitting alone, though he was annoyed at her lack of warm clothing.

_Bright smile, lithe limb_

_she who wins some, she wins him_

_long hair with a gentle curl,_

_that's the girl he chose_

_and heaven knows..._

_I'm not that girl...._

He felt a hint of dissapointment, she was still sad, over him, whoever HE was. Kaname briefly went through a list of males he saw her associate with, who could she possibly have fallen in love with...he briefly thought about Zero then banished it. If she had fallen for the silver haird boy and he had hurt her he was sure his heart would break....right after he broke Zeros neck for stealing her away and hurting her.

_Don't wish, don't start_

_wishing only wounds the heart_

_I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl_

_there's a girl I know.._

_He loves her so..._

_I'm not......that girl..._

_"...Was she even his to begin with?" _He wonderd before stepping out from the shadows of the trees, Rei turned around when she heard steps, she stared at Kaname surprised before standing up quickly feeling embarrased.

"....Kaname....Sama...what are you doing here?" She asked as he frowned when he noticed how flushed she looked, was she getting a fever now? That's the last thing he needed, walking over to her he lifted her hand to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on it. Rei gasped slightly when she felt the pain in her body dissapear, though the red on her face increased.

"..K.." He looked up and dropped her hand before stepping back a few feet

"This is a place I come to think....often." He explained as she made an O mouth before he turned to her

"You may stay, I'll go." He said walking away, Rei stared for a moment before rushing forward and hugging him around his waist, he looked at her surprised.

"You....seemed cold so i hugged you...you know..body heat thing.." She explained in a lame tone as he let out what she hoped was an amused scoff. He placed a hand on her head

"I see..." He replied as she leaned her head closer to him

"...Shouldn't the other night class students be with you? You know like security?" She asked

"Even I need my time alone." He explained before he contemplated the next line

"Especially when speaking to someone....important." He added as she looked up at him confused

"Who?" She inquired as he stared down at her before he brushed her long bangs to the side, he stopped when he realized he had begun stroking her hair and she was staring at him surprised.

"Maybe...you should keep in mind who I allow to be with me." He answered as she thought about it, Aidou was around him often who else did he pay attention to besides him? Then it hit her.....Yuuki. She felt an overwhelming sense of sadness hit her as she released Kaname from her hold

"Oh...well I'll let you...go...talk." She said quietly as Kaname stared confused, why was she sad? Did she not want to be considered important to him or...was she confused? Did she think he meant someone else?

"...You're...important to me.." He said as she began walking away before she turned and looked at him visibly surprised

"...Really?" Her voice was so small Kaname almost felt the need to hug her and assure her she would always be important to him but setteled for merely nodding. She hugged him again.

"You looked cold again." She said as he put a hand on her head again amused

"Death is always cold.." He replied in a more serious tone as she just continued hugging him

"And sometimes death ultimately brings peace to a tormented person." She replied, Kaname looked down at her surprised once more, this was becoming a usual feeling he figured with her.

"Death isn't there for someones convience though." He retorted calmly as she rolled her eyes amused

"You are so monotone.." She sighed before looking up at him, she loved his eyes, so stunning and thoughtful, though she detected a hint of sadness in his eyes. She would have given anything to see just a hint of what she felt for him in his eyes..

"Well...I guess I better get going...I've got some writing to do.." She said quietly as he nodded and she cast an affectionate smile at him before walking off. She had made it out into the open when a high pitched scream hit her ears.

".....Keria...Keria!" She was running in a matter of seconds and at the Moon Dorms, without hesistation she burst through the doors and up the stairs as she heard a crash. Aidou and Rinoan were glaring at each other and Keria looked visibly frightened with Rinoan holding her. Rei in a moment of pure rashness tackled him and they both slid to the ground as Aidou had frozen the floor.

"Damn you! Why can't you stay away!" She snapped before he angrily shoved her off him and into the hallway, Aidou felt his body go numb as Rinoan glared at him and Keria tried to move while Aidou death gripped her arm

"Aidou let me go!" She exclaimed trying to free herself from his grip

"It isn't me Keria!" He replied apologetically. Rei stood up and glared at Rinoan angrily while he pinned her to the wall

"Stay out of my way.." He growled drop to the floor, honestly he wasn't in the mood for her. Rei growled and grabbed his long hair, and that set him off! As the night class burst through the doors they and a furious Kaname were greeted by the sight of Rei flying down the steps and crashing to the ground.

"What in the world!" Shiki exclaimed as Kain stared at Rei who to their surprise sat up, Kaname made his way over to her but before he could reach her she was up and running up the steps again, he followed her and the night class him when she entered the room again, Rinoan was on the frozen ground in pain. Kaname pulled Rei off him but not before she landed one last blow to his special area

"....What is going on Hanabausa?" Kain asked flatly as Keria blinked shocked and Kaname just stared at Aidou furiously who cowered under his glare. Ruka just sighed slighlty upon seeing Rei, of course. Who else would break into the Moon dorms?

"...Everyone downstairs....now." Kaname said coldly "Except you.." He added to Rinoan and Aidou who gulped, Rei tugged on Kanames uniform and he looked down at her before he noticed the slight fear in her eyes

"Ichijo, take her....watch her." Kaname ordered as the blond nodded and extended his hand towards Rei, she stared down at it concerned before he gave her a re assuring smile.

"Perhaps you would like a snack?" He asked she looked horrfied and he shook his head amused

"...Fruit? Tea perhaps?" He explained as she smiled, blushging slightly before she accepted his hand, Kaname narrowed his eyes slighlty at the interaction before the group went back downstairs, less then two seconds later a loud slap was heard. Aidou swore he saw stars as he held a hand to his head

"Aidou, stay here." He said simply before Rinoan followed him out, once in Kanames room the dark haired vampire glared at him with a darker fury then Rinoan was used to seeing with his own sister.

"If you mistreat Rei..."

"That....human of yours, attacked me. What's she doing here anyway Kaname?" He asked mockingly, Kaname stared at him, visibly annoyed

"And would it be wise to threaten me when something horrible could happen to her?" He added before he felt a burn on his cheek, Kaname had slapped him! Hard!

"Should anything happen to Rei, I will assume you were behind it...or had some sort of involvement with it...and your final days at Cross Academy will not be pleasant ones..." Kaname replied calmly, Rinoan nodded and glared holes into the purebloods back as he left

"...Payback is near Kuran..." He growled before leaving, he needed to see Rosaline...now! Kaname had calmed himself down a bit as he made his way down, he was surprised to see Rei laughing and chatting with Ichijo and the others as if they had been friends forever. When Ichijo pat her head he glared slightly and the vice president turned as if sensing his annoyance and insantly stopped dropping his hand while the others all got up and bowed to show their respect.

"....What's going on?" Keria asked as Rei shrugged slighlty, the vampires stared them down and Kaname stood beside them before he noded and the vampires sat, Rei hurried to her seat by Ichijo happily. Kaname ignored the urge to punch the blonde vampire or handle the situation in an immature or none professional manner, Ichijo smiled at her and he felt his temper rising just a bit....then again, one punch never killed anyone right?

"Now...I will explain.." He said in his normal tone, the night class listened as Kaname related the current happenings to them and Reis background, Ruka looked at her surprised where as Kain looked un sure and stared at Keria. The others had a mixture of shock or disbelief

"....You're...a tamer? I have always read about them but I never thought I would meet one." Ichijo said as Rei nodded her face slighty red while Keria death glared Kain visibly pissed off at him staring at her.

"Well I didn't know vampires were real so now we're equal." She replied amused as Keria turned to speak to a female vampire, Kaname watched Rei for a moment. Why did he feel such a need to protect her? Why was she so important to.....he backed up a step as he watched Ichijo and Rei talk....he was...in love with her?

A/N Okay so I ended it here and hmm still waiting to hear back from my beta and no i do not own the lyrics to I'm not that girl so don't sue me to death it seemed to fit the moment well. Anyways hope it isn't getting to hetic. Read and Review

Happy Reading Princess Starfire


	11. Blood Lust

Summary: The arrival of two new girls shakes Cross academy to the core, one is a dancer that hides in the shadows, the other, a performer that adores the spotlight, when an organized level-E attack forces Aidou and Kaname to look after these two girls, trouble, envy and other feelings will arise. And what dark secret does the new comer in the night class have?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from vampire knight. I am merely writing this for my enjoyment, I also do not own Keria OR Rinoan, they're characters of a friend of mine. I take no credit for their backgrounds except for one detail. Okay a lot of details...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaname just stared at them, in love with her? A human...a tamer at that! Vampires didn't fall in love with humans, that was in stories. Stupid childish stories, he was a pureblood he was a Kuran he was...in love with Rei. This stubborn, foolish...beautiful young woman had stolen what dozens of others could never even dream of coming close too....

"Rei is a lovely song writer..." Keria said suddenly as Rei blushed interrupting Kanames moment, he stared at her, the feeling of slight shock still rushing through his body as Ichijo smiled and nodded his head yes, though Kaname wasn't sure what for before Rei sighed amused

"Well if you want..." She said, a few moments later Keria was gently playing notes on a guitar and Rei who was still sitting next to Ichijo began singing. Maybe that was it, maybe it was that lovely voice that was making him do this...

"I remember when we kissed, I still feel it on my lips.

The times that you danced with me. With no music playing,

I remember those simple things, I remember till I cry.

But the one thing I wished I'd forget, the memory I will not forget

is goodbye." Keria smiled at Rei enjoying the moment before she looked around the room, these creatures were just like her, it was almost scary to think about and she could still remember the horrible night she had nearly killed her friend, so many strange things had happened since she arrived at Cross Academy she just hoped they would get back to normal, or as close to normal as things could get now...soon.

"You remember when we kissed? You still feel it on your lips.

The times that you danced with me, with no music playing.

You remember those simple things, we talk till we cried. You said that your biggest regret, the one thing you wished I'd forget....is saying goodbye. Saying goodbye, ooh....Goodbye.." She finished softly, Ichijo hugged her making her laugh as the others nodded and Keria clapped for her

"You are lovely!" He said as Rei blushed but managed a shy and sincere thank you, Kaname watched the two for a moment before he made his way back upstairs to find Aidou still slightly dizzy from the slap though he managed to give his leader a respectful nod.

"Aidou, I don't need to tell you what you've done however, I do need to say this. Rinoan is dangerous, and needs to be kept far away. I do not want him near Keria OR Rei anymore..is that understood?" He asked as Aidou managed another nod. The two sat in silence for what seemed like forever when Kaname finally sighed

"You may come down now." He added as they walked out together, much to his annoyance his vice president was kissing Reis hand causing the girl to blush, Kaname stared. He stared with all his might at the vice president who stared wide eyed and moved away from Rei instinctively. She looked at him slightly confused until she noticed Kaname, resisting the urge to run and hug him she settled for flashing him what could only be called, an affectionate smile. Kaname looked off, unsure of how to react surprised at his sudden silent outburst before Keria sat up and began making her way out, everyone shot her a questioning look

"I'm getting ice cream...." She said in a duh tone as Kaname stared before nodding Aidou and Kain, much to Kerias surprise got up and followed her out, Rei shot her a panicked look and Keria only gave her a sly smile in return before walking out with the two vampires. Finally at the ice cream shop Keria began eating her sundae happily until Kains question made her drop her spoon

"You never heard of me?" Keria asked indignant as Kain gave her a blank stare before shrugging

"Were you on the cereal commercial?" He inquired causing Aidou to facepalm as he sensed his girlfriends anger rising with every subtle and not too subtle blow to her pride. Keria flattened her palms on the table and rose up slightly

"I haven't done CEREAL since I was in DIAPERS!" She snapped, Kain continued to look indifferent before he shrugged again and remained calm

"Teenage little pop stars simply aren't my thing." He replied seriously as Aidou began to sink under the table as he knew, Keria was about to go ballistic as being labeled merely a teenage popstar.

"WHAT? My singles have been number one for the past THREE years in a row! My CDS all hit TRIPLE buster! And you have the nerve to call me a teenage POP star and even suggest I'm on CEREAL commercials!??" She exclaimed angrily. Kain stared at her, she was a spoiled little creature already from what he could tell, how someone like his cousin had gotten anywhere near her he never would understand or comprehend

"You remind me of a teapot....short and stout." He replied finally as Aidou ducked when Kerias eyes flashed red and she began swearing at Kain in every language she could think of, next time Aidou was making a mental note to leave Kain at home with his stupid Ruka!! Everyone in the parlor now was looking at the strange group, a handsome blonde boy under a table a serious but still handsome red hair boy sitting and a strange girl snapping at him in several different languages, what an odd group indeed.

Kaname had watched Rei chat with the other vampires for what felt like an eternity before it was time for them to go, Rei bid Ichijo whom she had grown quite fond of in the past few hours farewell and managed a polite goodbye to the other Night Class students when Kaname approached her

"I will take you to your dorm." He said finally as she shook her head no

"You go on, Keria will probably meet me. I'll be fine." She said as he stared at her, he didn't want to let her go, he didn't want to go to the class he just wanted to stay there and hold her. But she was right, Keria would probably be along any second now and the others would begin to wonder what was going on between them. For whatever reason the vampire noble nodded but before Rei could move, lifted his hand and gently tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear.

"I will see you later....Rei." He said the last word being uttered like a precious prayer before she nodded and walked out, turning back around she cast him a smile that made him blink

"I like you Kaname-Sama." She said affectionately before she walked out the dorm a small smile on her face, she barely made it half way before she felt the air grow colder, why did she feel a shiver running up her spinal cord?

"...Kaname-SA..."A hand covered her mouth and her arm was bent backwards as she felt someone, who was obviously incredibly strong drag her into the shadows, she barely had room to squirm and couldn't get her mouth loose enough to bite whoever was holding her hand. She blinked surprised when she felt something warm on her neck

"Keria is my fiancee....my future wife. Did you really think, there would no repercussions for what you did Rei? You and your damn parents have been trouble from day one, but you know what? They had a little accident my dear, and you. You are going to have a little accident of your own...and if you ever whimper...Kanames NAME! I'll slit the pureblood throats..." Rinoan hissed in her ear, Rei squeezed her eyes shut. Not Kaname, this pain was worth it....not him not now not ever! She wouldn't let Aidou and Ruka have the satisfaction of knowing they were right, she would NOT bring him harm.

"Now I'm taking Keria to a mansion far far away, in the northern part...I'm going to my families estate, I'm sure you would be able to find it if you want...and I'm sure you will now be a good girl and call..."

"Rei!" She blinked and her eyes widened horrified there stood Keria her little beam of hope, Rei tried to shake her head no, give her friend some type of warning to run but the girl just walked towards them slowly, visibly concerned for her friend.

"Rinoan please, let Rei go!" She begged, Aidou and the others would be here soon, they had better get here soon she thought. Rinoan looked at her, true adoration shinning in them however Rei wiggling instantly banished it and his eyes went cold again as he bent her arm back further

"Keria, come with me my love...and she wont be hurt..." He promised softly, she stared, she loved Aidou, she wanted to stay with Aidou! But Rei...she couldn't let Rei die...not when Rei had already sacrificed and lost so much. The look in her friends eyes was a pleading one, but not one for herself...Keria knew Rei would be the happiest person alive if she turned around and ran as fast as she could from the ally. Images of her parents death flashed through her mind, she couldn't let Rei die....Aidou could always rescue her but she wasn't going to cause Reis death....

"Okay.." She said quietly sealing her fate Rei shook her head frantically trying each way to make her friend change her mind, Rinoan tossed her aside and she screamed as Rinoan snatched up Keria and disappeared, seconds later more then half the Night Class was there, Rei was huddled leaning on the wall and Ichijo picked her up bridal style and within minutes she was back at the Moon dorms. Aidou was seething, the others were all either curious or confused and Kaname....Kaname just had a look that could kill you from across the country. Vampires began speaking and Ichijo held up a hand to silence them all before he looked at Rei, Kaname nodded to her and she gulped.

"Rinoan...he captured me...me and...when Keria came I..I couldn't really grab her or call for help in time..." She explained timidly, without Keria everything felt so intimidating...even Kaname seemed a bit more intimidated despite his obviously sweet personality beneath the slit your throat appearance he put off.

"I don't believe you..." Aidou replied finally. everyone looked at him shocked including his cousin, while it was a bit confusing. Vampires had been known to have powers over humans and Rei was obviously in Kanames favor! NO one disrespect those Kaname held close..

"Hanabusa!" Kain said trying to halt his cousin as Kaname narrowed his eyes ever so slightly

"You claim he hurt you...yet you have no injuries. We all know about your powers...I've seen you use them on Kiyru, you expect us to believe you were innocent? Perhaps you helped him." He growled slightly, Rei looked close to tears. She knew they weren't the best of friends but for him to humiliate her like this was shocking.

"Aidou...I...I was just trying to help those times...I didn't want to hurt anyone.." She replied softly as Aidous face just continued to harden. His cousin put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a harsh squeeze as the tension in the room began to build while Kanames anger was becoming more obvious by the moment.

"Aidou..." Rei tried calmly, not wanting to attempt to control him

"You latched yourself onto us, how is it you, a human. Knows so much about our world? About us, perhaps you're working with the pureblood." That caused Rei to gasps as some of the vampires now looked from Aidou to her, visibly unnerved as to who they should believe right now.

"Maybe you want to help him kill us all." He growled

"Aidou enough..." Kaname ordered calmly, the other Night class looked back and forth between the three, when had things gotten so out of control? Rei looked back and forth between Kaname and Aidou, her expression hopeless as the purebloods face had gone blank at the mentioning her using her powers on Zero

"He thinks I'm a manipulative bitch now..." She thought sadly

"....Maybe you want to hurt Kaname, he didn't have to say it. He had made it clear along with Ruka several time they thought she was out to get the head vampire. Rei didn't have time to open her mouth before a loud SMACK was heard and some of the night class eyes widened before she could even hope to protest Kanames hand flew across Aidous face.

"Don't speak to her like that, she's our only ally right now." He said calmly, though his expression and the burn of his hand told everyone in the room he was LESS then happy with Aidous verbal abuse of the girl. The blonde didn't hold his cheek but turned ice cold eyes on Rei who jumped back as if he had reached out and slapped her himself.

"....Aidou...She started softly stepping towards them, she didn't want to cause this...she didn't want to divide them or see him humiliated...do you want me to go?" She asked him quietly, a hush fell over the room and Aidou looked at her spitefully

"Yes." He said coldly as Kanames eyes narrowed again and the class backed up, Rei grabbed his hand gently and Shiki stepped forward only to have Kaname narrow his eyes, warning him to back up. Rei sighed, her eyes watering

"Please don't..." She whispered to him, slight shock went over the crowd of night class students as their dorm leader give into the small girls request. Ruka sighed, this girl was worse then Yuuuki, but Kaname...seemed to care deeply for her and she him to an extent...

"You will always be a prince to me." She added quietly before leaving, the room. Everyone was silent, Kaname had his face towards the door and when he turned around everyone backed up from the obvious anger in his eyes, though shocked by the hurt they saw there too. Aidous glare dropped and he stared ashamed and confused under Kanames harsh glare, the pureblood walked in his room and the door shut with a loud slam that echoed through out the seemingly empty room.

"Hanabusa! What's wrong with you?" Kain demanded as the rest of the class turned murderous and shocked eyes on Aidou, he had openly defied Kaname-Sama, NO ONE would dare disrespect the pureblood even if they didn't agree with his decisions.

"...I...that girl isn't a normal human! She's...she, she fought purebloods. A pureblood, no sane human would do something like that." Aidou replied weakly as Kain stared at him with a silent fury in his eyes, Ruka stepped next to him glaring at Aidou coldly

"You just met the other girl, how is she to be trusted anymore then Rei?" She inquired coldly

"She's different! She's a vampire just like us!"Aidou replied looking around at the rest of the nightclass

"She is no more trustworthy then the human girl. We don't know much about either." Kain replied as Aidou tightened his fists, he knew he was wrong. Knew Kaname should should have punished him harshly for his actions, but Keria. He clenched his teeth, he should have known something wasn't right, he should have followed her or made sure Rei wasn't up to anything, she was strange....new...she couldn't possibly care for Kaname like Aidou did....she didn't even know him.

"Keria isn't like Rei....Rei could have gotten away.." Aidou retorted

"An experienced pureblood could easily attack that girl Hanabusa from what I gather. Keria was her only friend she had here and she....cares deeply for Kaname-Sama...Hanabusa you went too far this time." Ichijo sighed finally as the class all just stared in silent agreement. He turned to look at the other Night Class students

"We shall carry on as normal until Dorm Leader Kuran says otherwise." He announced as they all nodded and began to separate, Aidou sat in his seat until he was the only one left in the room and stared out the window. He would find Keria eventually and if the pureblood had hurt her in anyway there would be hell to pay...

---

Her feet hurt, her body felt numb and her head had a splitting headache but she was still running, Rei had hopped in her car, stopping only to get a few of her own and a few of Kerias things, turning on the GPS she followed the cars directions to the estate. She had parked the car some ways off so as not to be detected and was now dashing through the forest hoping to find the house she skidded to a halt when someone chuckling got her attention.

"I was wondering when we would meet face to face princess." Rosaline laughed, twirling a lock of her hair as she stepped out, Rei stared at her, the unnatural beauty continued to laugh until she calmed herself. Rei made a mental note to ask the looney bin if they had lost of of their patients when she found Keria again.

"Vampire hunter...or should I say....seductress...since that's what you tried to do to the pureblood." She added, her face now growing cold as Rei just stared confused until she thought it over, pureblood....Kaname! Her eyes narrowed as she stared her in the face,

"You remind me of someone..." She stated coolly as Rosaline smirked

"My brother perhaps? Rinoan..." She asked as Rei narrowed her eyes, figured this bitch was related to a psychotic kidnapper that assaulted her for a living. She clenched her fists and stared the vampire queen down

"Where is KERIA." She demanded loudly, Rosaline scoffed, did this human girl seriously think she was going to yell at her and make it through the night? Narrowing her eyes she made a mental note to congratulate her brother on dealing with the child for as long as he did.

"What is all this yelling?" Rei blinked and turned around, there clad in a white gown her hair up looking more like some stuck up noble woman then the caring diva she had befriended stood Keria. Her eyes were red but not the way Kanames were, his were soft and thoughtful....holding a hint of sadness if you could stare long enough. Kerias were cold as the snow...

"Did your lover not teach you manners? Bow before a princess..." Rosaline ordered as Rei looked tempted to give her the finger before running and hugging Keria, the girl stared blankly before Rei felt a sharp slap to the face courtesy of who she considered to be the biggest bastard in history. Rinoan himself.

"Keep your filthy hands off my fiancee." He hissed as Rei glared, her pale face already turning red from the blow

"Me? YOU get YOUR hands off my best friend! What did you do to Keria?! Keria come home Aidou misses you, he's upset everyone is!" She pleaded with her friend as the girls expression stayed blank

"What is this girl babbling about?" She asked coolly as Rinoan hugged her waist

"Nothing, my love. She's a foolish human." He assured her kissing her cheek, Rei was furious and before Keria could blink she slapped Rinoan as hard as she could across the face. He backed up and shook it, his cheek still sore from Kanames blow. He growled at Rei and Rosaline stared half shocked and half amused. One one hand her brother was a bit of a wimp in her eyes and it was amusing to see a human owning him. On the other, he would not be made a fool of in front of his fiancee and her future sister in law.

"Victor...Itachi.." Rosaline purred, Rei felt her heart stop. No...not them, anyone but them she backed up when the two males stepped forward staring at her. Victor looked at her blankly but Itachi had more of a sadistic look to his face, Rei looked at Keria helplessly.

"Come my love...." Rinoan cooed, Keria looked at Rei, a hint of confusion on her face the first sign of emotion Rei had seen since they saw each other. She looked at her pleadingly and frantic, Keria wouldn't leave her would she? Rinoan growled and tugged Keria who cast one last confused look at Rei before walking off with Rinoan. Somehow she couldn't shake the feeling she knew the strange human girl....but that was crazy. After all she was a royal, what relationship could she possibly have with a mere mortal?

"We're best friends." Keria whipped around and stared, the girl was far behind them now, in the woods out of Keria view and yet she swore she heard her talking Rinoan nearly had her inside when she whipped her head around again. A screech or was it scream? Came from the forest and it shook Keria, she never. EVER wanted to hear that sound again

"Rinoan, love...what is that?" She asked as the scent of blood began to hit her nose, why was that scent so familiar? She put a hand to her head, the pain causing it to pound. It was like someone was banging on it, trying to tear a wall down and show her something mentally, Rinoan kissed her mouth and it went away, she was lost in the moment, in the kiss and yet...it still...didn't really feel right...

"Better love?" He asked as she nodded blankly he smiled and kissed her cheek before carrying her inside, it was ridiculous how much trouble the mortal girl was. But it didn't matter now did it? He had Keria and Rei was out of his way. And soon Kaname would be suffer as he had for the past 11 years, he would pay for the blows Rinoan took to his pride and dignity and when the pureblood thought nothing more could be taken from him, Rinoan would strike him down...painfully and slowly.

"Come dear, you need your rest," He purred as she nodded and he put her to bed, Aidou would never lay a hand on her, never kiss her....never say he loved her again. Things were finally right.

-----

Two days had passed, two days since they saw Kaname-Sama, two days since Rei had left and Keria had been kidnapped, Aidou had been quiet, even going so far as to skip the walk disappointing several fangirls. He thought back to Keria, her eyes, her smile, her laughter. It haunted him every waking moment but what bothered him almost as much was the fact no one had seen Rei, surely by now she would have come back....

"Perhaps...I was rash." He said finally one day as Kain looked over at him, the blonde vampires eyes held remorse and Kain felt a thin streak of pity for his love sick cousin. He placed down the pen he had been using to write and stared as Aidou went on

"Perhaps I can...apologize?" He almost choked and Aidou stood up, Kain merely gave a short nod as the vampire exited the room, he had managed to make it to the Day dorms undetected and planned on keeping it that way though he swore when he landed with a crash on the desk. Reis notebooks flew all over the floor and he picked one up staring at the words. The lyrics and stories and with each one felt sick. It was so painfully obvious she was in love with Kaname....and if not by the descriptions or purely tragic lyrics...the fact the purebloods name was encased in a heart next to final draft of her song spoke volumes

"Rei! Rei?" Aidou called, no answer....the scent in the room was dull too. Maybe she had just showered? He looked around a bit more and instantly something began to tick in his mind. Rei had made it back to her room hadn't she? She HAD to have made it back. He ran through the rest of her things and the room before he ran out the room feeling a slight panic. He had to find Yuuki, he made it out of the dorm and skidded to a halt when he saw the two perfects. Zero narrowed his eyes and Yuuki just stared, her face unsure. Aidou held up his hands

"I'm not here to cause trouble...Yuuki....San...have you seen Rei-Chan?" He asked, Zero and Yuuki both exchanged a look before looking at Aidou

"Rei-Chan has been absent since the day Keria-Chan disappeared." Yuuki replied as Aidous heart stopped for a moment and he nodded to them before speeding towards the Moon dorms, something was wrong. Something was seriously wrong. By the time he had reached his destination half the class was gathered again, Aidou inhaled and exhaled deeply before he explained the situation. Ichijou frowned before it was agreed they would search for the two strange girls. As the night class began their search Aidou stopped by Kerias car to turn on her GPS, with any luck it could locate Reis missing car. The vampires rode in silence until they came across and isolated area.

"Keep your senses open." Ichijo warned as the vampires all nodded and broke off into groups to search, Aidou kept quiet, his blue eyes searching for any sign of Rei. He would apologize, tell her he had been wrong to be so cold and explain she was needed to help find Keria. Then he would get Keria away from that damned pureblood and things would be right again....

"Hanabusa!!" Aidou snapped his head around and began running when he heard Ichijos concerned call he was about to ask what was wrong when he felt the strong scent of blood hit him full force. In order to calm himself Aidou hit his head on a tree before walking further and stopping, the snow was white. Except for the bits of torn clothing, and blood drenched snow. But what bothered him most was in Ichijos hand was a necklace.....a snowflake necklace. Aidou winced, he knew that anywhere...

"Aidou..." Ichijo started softly as the two stared, both wondering the same thing. No body, no way to know for sure. Aidou sniffed the necklace and looked at the gory scene with a sigh

"There's no way..." He replied finally, Ichijo had the other vampires thoroughly search the area and to his dismay discovered Rei was nowhere to be found, they stood in silence for a moment the shock was enough to drive Aidou insane....Rei...was gone and it was all his fault. How could he ever look Keria or Kaname in the eye again?

A/N Here we go, anyway sorry it's been a while, review please? Those make me happy!! ^_^

Happy Reading Princess Starfire!!

A/N Here we go, anyway sorry it's been a while, review please? Those make me happy!! ^_^

Happy Reading Princess Starfire!!


	12. Frozen Rose

Ten, twenty or so minutes later they had headed home, prepared to delivery the tragic news to their dorm leader, Kaname was still locked away in his room. He ran a hand through his hair, why hadn't he defended her? Why did he allow Aidous words to question her loyalty to him? He sat up when the faint scent of blood hit his nose, but what bothered him more was the fact he recognized the scent. Sitting up he straightened his attire before opening his door and walking down to see the night class. Most of them with solem faces, the pureblood frowned. What on earth was wrong with all of them?

"Kaname....Sama, there is something you should know..." Ichijo started quietly bowing to Kaname as he stared, though confused his expression remained calm and even toned. He gave a quick nod and Ichjo continued awkwardly, how could he word this without sounding heartless or forward? How could he look at the pureblood he regarded with respect and devotion and tell him this? Ichijo inhaled deeply

"...About the human girl...she has been absent from the school for two days." He finished and Kaname felt his heart drop, Rei hadn't left the school had she? Because of him, if that was the case he would hunt her down and drag her back kicking and screaming. She couldn't leave, he wouldn't let her!

"What about her?" He inquired as calmly as he could before Aidou stepped forward and bowed deeply to him, his expression completely humbled as he looked up his eyes full of regret and sadness. In his hand a bundle, with blood on it was held tightly. Kaname backed up a step when the scent of blood hit his nose, he had to be loosing his mind. This had to be some kind of mistake on their part....or his, maybe his nose was messed up. Maybe she had engraved her image so deep into his mind he was hearing, seeing and smelling things...

"Kaname-Sama....I'm sorry." Aidou said softly, Kaname took it and nearly dropped it. Reis necklace was there, covered in blood. **Her**...blood, Kaname looked around at the Night Class and locked eyes with Ichijo who only held remorse and guilt in his eyes.

"We did not find a body...but there were scents...a purebloods. Two others...and the girls blood...was..." Kanames fist clenched around the necklace and he stared at Ichijo.

"Show me." He ordered the all exchanged a look before nodding and driving back to the location, Kaname kept an even pace though his stride was quicker then usual as he felt Reis scent smack him full force, he nearly dashed the last few steps to the scene and instantly wished he hadn't.

"...._No_." Was the only word running through his mind as he surveyed the scene, she must have gotten away. Why did she even leave without him? Didn't she realize her life had been in danger this entire time? He thought back to her face, so sad...he hated to see her sad. Hated even more so to watch her cry, the pureblood shook his head. He could almost hear her screaming, her her calling him for help and the worst thing was...he had failed her again. He turned to face Ichijo and his expression caused the blonde to look at him sorrofully.

"...I'm sorry...." He said sincerely for the second time as Kaname left the scene. Ichijo sighed, the human girl had obviously been important to the pureblood there was denying that. And maybe a few hundred years from now...Kaname would forget about her...but Ichijo shook his head. He would never forget the sheer heartbreak he saw in Kanames eyes. With one last sigh and a remorseful look, he left....

Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks....no signs of Rei or Keria, the blonde vampire was unnaturally quiet. Cross and Yuuki, even Zero had been slighty sorrowful and search teams had been sent out. Keria had vanished without a trace taking the normally energetic vampires heart with her. No one missed the sudden leap in Kanames personality, when he suddenly became boarder line obsessed with Yuuki, doting on her. They pretended not to notice how their leader ignored the day class all together, not that he had ever paid attention to them at all but now it was if it didn't exist. However, they never missed the pain in his eyes when a little dark haired beautys name was whispered....no, Kaname had not forgotten little Rei...but it was always easier for him to pretend to do so. Though the pureblood had yet to discard her necklace, the small light of hope in his dark depression, just as she was his hope in a dark cruel world. But like a candle she had been snuffed out...

---

Keria threw the necklace to the side annoyed, why she wasn't satisfied was beyond her. She was a pureblood princess and had the best of everything, she had jewelry power, a prince and a future sister in law that was Queen. She had loved Rinoan for as long as she remembered, so why didn't she want to feel his touch or crave his kiss anymore? Why did she refuse him when he wanted to take her out? Maybe she was just tired. Yes that had to be it, she was just stressed and had been taking it out on him. She would find him and apologize for her behavior and then everything would be all right! With that thought in mind Keria made her way to the throne room but stopped when she heard her sister in laws angry voice

"I should RIP Kanames HEAD OFF, I should destroy the entire academy! And YOU, you toyed with her, I had to have Itachi remove that little human bitch so Keria wouldn't remember her!" Rosaline snapped as Rinoan rolled his eyes sighing

"I'm going to kill Aidou and Rei is taken care of now...so why worry?" He replied

"_Rei._.....Rei that name seemed so familiar...like a memory right in front of you except it was clouded and blurry so you couldn't quite make it out.

"We're best friends..." Keria turned and blinked, that girl her...her image at least seemed to be staring at her with sad eyes, Keria put a hand on her head and sunk to the floor, images. Memories rushing through her mind, she gased and in that moment Rei was gone. Keria covered her mouth horrified, she had LEFT Rei, she abandoned Aidou! She blinked back tears, what was WRONG with her?

"Rei...I'm sorry..." She whimpered before she stood up and with one gulp, ran she had to get back to cross academy, though first she had to figure out where she was exactly. Aidou was her main concern right now, how long till Rinoan went looking for her? Or worse him! She had to warn him, she didn't cease to notice her increasing pace her vampire blood was pumping and Keria felt lethal. if Rinoan harmed Aidou she would rip his head off!

---

Kaname felt the sudden rush in the air and stared, something was happening, something big. He made a mental note to check on that as he continued to make his way back from his visit with Yuuki, it had started it all right but ended on a rather awkward note...

(FlashBack)

_Kaname and Yuuki sat together on the couch, the pureblood had spent most of his free time with her since the news about Rei reached him. However they didn't seem to make much progress, she still seemed withdrawn and often found one reason or another to leave_

_"Kaname-Senpai, what's that?" She asked as Kaname stopped, the pureblood had been leaning in for a kiss as Yuuki noticed the shinning crystal hanging from his neck making his his already cold blood turn to ice._

_"I like you Kaname-Sama" **But she left.....**_

_**"To rescue her friend because you doubted her, you denied her and let her be questioned"** A voice seemed to remind him_

_"My parents hunted your kind?" **But she was so caring and kind, it didn't matter....they hadn't done it for sport they were good people**_

_"I've had worse from puppies." **She was so feisty and rash at times....but brave**_

_"Diamonds start out ugly and hard....but after a little bit the right person comes along and with a little work...they change. They grow into something beautiful that everyone can enjoy..." S**he changed him for good, she saw him as others couldn't...**_

_"You should tell her how you feel."** But he didn't he had let things interrupt them time and time again**_

_"Don't go away again, please don't..." **But he had, every time she counted on him most Kaname, Kaname Kuran who never did anything wrong...had failed her**_

_"...You're...important to me.." **Yet he pretend she didn't exist had all but banished her name from being uttered...he was terrible. Kaname pulled back and tucked the crystal into his uniform before shaking his head slightly. Her voice, face, touch and scent all haunted him to no end.**_

_"It's nothing." He replied before giving her a short goodbye and leaving. It was nothing he told himself again as he felt the tight pain in his chest.....such a liar....she was everything..._

(Flashback ended)

He pushed the door open and walked past the others and into his room. With a slam of the door the pureblood shut his eyes and put a hand to his face, what was wrong with him? Ruka and Aidou cringed slightly when they heard the door slam, Kanames mood was terrible though there was a certain sadness to it that troubled them, a howl in the distance caused the vampires to stare before Kain frowned

"Something isn't right..." Kain muttered as the vampires all stood and began walking outside, Aidou growled as they sensed the aura of Rinoan,

"This bastard." He hissed before taking off in Rinoans direction, Kain and Ruka stood together for a few moments before taking off after him, the blonde skidded to a halt as Rinoan glared at him. Each stood staring at the other with a clear look of disdain in their eye.

"Hanabusa..." Rinoan said mockingly before Aidou attacked him, the two traded blows until Rinoan grew tired. Aidou growled as his body began to go numb, he was thrown to the ground. Rinoan smirked and prepared to move in as he felt his legs go stiff. The ice went up to his waist and one stabbed through his leg. Glaring he forced Aidou to rips a claws across his chest repeatedly. The blonde gritted his teeth in pain

"Aidou!!!" He blinked. Ruka had beaten Kain and was already battling Rinoan, he slammed the girl down and was met with a furious bone crushing blow to the face by Aidous red hair cousin. Rinoan growled annoyed, he wanted to make them suffer he wanted them to suffer long and slowly. He stared at the fury in Kains eye before the red hair felt his body going limp. Rinoan picked Ruka up by her throat and forcefully tilted her head showing off her smooth pale neck

"Her blood smells good. Have you tried it?" He asked mockingly, flicking his tongue along the pale flesh, Aidou growled and Kains eyes narrowed. The pure rage showing as Ruka struggled to break free, Rinoan began sinking his fangs into her neck when he felt something sharp in his back, shocked the vampire dropped Ruka and two hands snapped his neck. Kain and Aidou stared in shock as he fell to the ground dead and there stood Keria, her hands covered in blood, her face angry.

"KERIA!!!" Aidou shouted getting up as she ran to him and tackled him back into the snow, Kain hurried to help Ruka as the blonde winced from his girlfriends new found strength

"Aidou, I love you...so much. I'm sor..." He was kissing her, relieved Keria kissed back their make out session getting intense Ruka cleared her throat and the two continued before Kain sighed and cleared his throat louder.

"Oh F OFF..." Aidou sighed annoyed breaking the kiss, before he realized what he felt in the air, fury. Anger, hurt but mostly rage...a furious rage one only a pureblood could have and they knew it wasn't Kaname. The four exchanged a look before Keria blinked

"Rosaline..." She muttered

--

Her anguished scream echoed throughout the palace, the windows cracked and the servants trembled as their queens voice boomed. Rosaline shattered the expensive china and other rare items in her throne room angrily. KERIA, that BITCH! That WHORE from hell had slaughtered her brother after he went to kill Aidou. Rosaline let a tear slide down before she crushed a table beneath her fist, Yuuki. She wanted to break that little bitches neck! How DARE she turn away from Kaname, this was their last chance. That stupid pureblood was going to learn no one defied Queen Rosaline NO ONE. Not Keria, not Yuuki not even Kaname-kuran HIMSELF was going to be spared her wrath.

"IT'S WAR!" Itachi jumped, Rosaline was pissed as hell and he knew it. He shook his head before he headed downstairs. down a twisted staircase chained to the wall, long locks draping around a broken and pale frame stood the once and still surprisingly gorgeous Rei Nakamura.

"How's my princess?" Itachi asked as she scowled, her neck had bite marks on it and her breathing was labored, her lips were chapped and her broken arm lay limply at her side, her uniform had been torn up and now hung to her frail body in rags

"You go to hell you sick son of a bitch." She wheezed, her lungs burned every time she talked along with her throat though she was sure if she tried hard enough she could scream, though it wouldn't do her much good now. Itachi took out a mirror and Rei blinked as she saw Kanames image in it, he was talking to Yuuki and...was he about to kiss her?! Yuuki asked him a question she couldn't quite make out though she knew it had to do with the pendant she gave him...

"It's nothing.." He replied coldly leaving, Rei blinked. Nothing? She was nothing to him? Kaname had lied to her when he said she was important to him? He dismissed her for Yuuki? Tears poured down the girls pale cheeks

"Life and the pureblood can be so cruel..." He purred as she bit her lip, though keeping in mind her blood made him excited, she shut her eyes taught and replayed every pleasant memory she had as she felt his sharp fang stab her neck and prepared for another tortureous session....

----

The group continued to stare out into the distance, Keria shook her head mournfully as she listened to the details of everything that had transpired all the way down to Kanames mood swings much to Kerias anger and shock. She felt a chill run down her spine and stared at the sunset, it reminded her so much of blood, speaking of which. She glared down at her head disgusted, it was covered in blood she would need to clean up.

"You guys....I don't think she's gone. Rosaline.....she never said she was dead...she just said she removed her....I think Reis still alive....." Keria said quietly, Aidou gave her a sympathetic look and she frowned

"I'm serious! Look, I over heard Rosaline talking to Rinoan....she said she was going to rip Kanames head off! And destroy the academy! She's coming and we need Rei, you guys have to tell Kaname." Keria said seriously as they exchanged looks

"Keria and I will search for the girl...Rei." Ruka corrected herself, Kain and Aidou exchanged a similar look of "HELL NO" before the girls glared

"I can MAKE you go now stop wasting time! We'll meet back up with you and you can send back up!" Keria reminded them as they looked at the two before turning around and heading for Cross academy as Ruka and Keria took off together

"I'm gonna need to change...." She added as Ruka just nodded, it had been easy enough for Ruka to purchase a suitable outfit for Keria though she had a bit of an objection to the color, it didn't go with her skin tone as well as a darker shade would have but she had to find Rei so this was more important.

"_I'm coming Rei_..." And for Rosalines sake, she better be all right.....

A/N Yeah stopped there, read and review!?! Happy Reading Princess Starfire!!


	13. Genocide

Summary: The arrival of two new girls shakes Cross academy to the core, one is a dancer that hides in the shadows, the other, a performer that adores the spotlight, when an organized level-E attack forces Aidou and Kaname to look after these two girls, trouble, envy and other feelings will arise. And what dark secret does the new comer in the night class have?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from vampire knight. I am merely writing this for my enjoyment, I also do not own Keria OR Rinoan, they're characters of a friend of mine. I take no credit for their backgrounds except for one detail. Okay a lot of details...

---------------

Itachi lazily tossed a bone aside, Rosaline was out slaughtering by the dozens, again. She had been doing so for two days now and he really didn't grasps how that helped since they didn't even put up a fight but whatever, as long as it wasn't him he didn't mind. He licked his lips, Reis blood still lingered in his mouth and she tasted delicious he honesty didn't see why Kaname hadn't just taken her and made her his own already.

"He's far too.."noble" for that.." He mused as Rosaline came in licking her fingers, he stared as she just gave him a knowing look before she picked up her mirror

"I think it's quite clear now...Yuuki is far too weak and Keria is going to die. The only suitable one to be Kanames mate...is me." She said as Itachi just nodded obediently. He liked his head attached to it's body, Victor walked in after her already annoyed. She must have been going on, ranting no doubt about him again. With a short nod the two headed out, Cross Academy was going to have hell to pay. The sky was darkening almost as if it was affected by Rosalines mood, it was fitting in a rather strange way, it almost seemed to be warning everyone the Queen was angry...and on her way....

-------------

Keria and Ruka continued to run, they had met delay after delay and were dashing towards Rosalines home, Kaname had stopped them only once to assure they knew what they were doing though Keria had left out the small detail about Rei not wanting to get the purebloods hopes up incase she turned out horribly wrong. They had stopped again only a few times to rest and make sure no one was tracking them. As they slipped into another cab Keria clenched her teeth and Ruka looked over at her as the cab driver began to drive

"Rosaline...she's mad...and she's headed for the academy." She said quietly as Ruka gave the driver instructions before nodding

"We need hurry then." She replied as she motioned for the cab driver to speed up. Keria watched the scenery fly by, this past year had been wild. Like a movie, her life was flashing before her eyes as pieces fell into place and she realized who and what she was. And then there was Rei, her loyal dear friend...the tragic love interest in her opinion. The loyal one that...fell in love but never got it in return and yet she wasn't bitter she just....accepted it. Accepted her role as a fill in and flowed with it.

_"Damn it Keria, get it together." _She thought as the cab stopped, Ruka slipped the driver money before the two crept into the woods. Ruka kept her sense open as Keria lead her back into the house, she stared at the walls of the...well you couldn't call it anything short of a palace, however now was the last time she needed to be focused on interior decorating. Keria nearly gagged as she wandered the hallways with Ruka who sniffed the air and blinked

".....Rei..." Keria whimpered following the scent as Ruka jogged to keep up with her, she was surprised as Keria picked up her speed following the scent as she yanked the door open and ran down the steps screaming for Rei all the way, the vampire noble actually felt a sense of despair come over her as Kerias eyes begin filling with tears as they reached the bottom. The site made Ruka sick to her stomach and she had to look away for a moment to compose herself, Reis battered body was hanging limply from the chains. Her torn, blood stained outfit...her long hair was matted and hanging from her abnormally pale face. Her expression was like a porcelain doll, blank...cold...chillingly perfect as Keria ran over and lifted her face

"Rei! Rei I'm sorry...Rei? Rei wake up! Please...please!" Keria sobbed holding the girl tightly as Ruka felt something heavy, not guilt...but maybe...a slight...very small twinge of remorse. Even for someone as....annoying as Rei had been, she wouldn't have wished anything like this on her. Ruka gasped slightly when she noticed a slight movement and heard a groan

"Keria...Keria...you are gonna have bags...the size of the ones in New York under your eyes..." Rei said hoarsely as Keria let her go shocked and hugged her again muttering about how sorry she was and rambling to such a quick extent Rei wondered if her friend had been taking one too many shots in the time she had been gone. Looking at Ruka Rei could only sigh relieved, they hadn't forgotten her and for all the things she had to say about Ruka she was happy to see that girl and let out another sigh of relief as Ruka tore the chains holding her arms off.

"Thankfully they didn't use anything that binds vam...." Ruka stopped as she looked at Rei who only nodded understandingly. Now was not the time to be defensive of each other and argue, as Keria pulled her up Rei winced and let her arm hang by her side, stumbling she blinked dizzily as Ruka and Keria caught her though Keria shook her head a few times, that scent was one she would never forget.

"What's going on? Where is everyone?" She asked weakly as they looked at each other alarmed

"Rosaline is headed for Cross Academy.....right now." Keria replied as Rei tried to force herself up, that crazy bitch was going to get it! She was going to SHOW her what a hunter meant and blow Rosalines head off! Somewhere between the anger at Rosaline and the pure rage she felt from being held Rei forced her body to cooperate and stand on it's own though she knew there would be hell to pay later

"We got to get there, we don't have time for me to change....come on. The other are gonna need us...ALL of us." She said firmly as the two other females nodded before helping her up the steps quickly and out the dungeon or in Reis mind, her own little form of hell. As all three rushed outside Ruka took down two human servants nearly knocking them out as Rei tried to halt them when they reached the half way mark into the woods.

"My car, unless someone moved it...it should still be here." She explained as Keria and Ruka looked at each other before Rei directed them to where she last remembered being, the scene was clean now...all traces of the brutal for lack of better words attack that had taken place there. Once the slipped into the freezing car Keria cranked up the heat for Reis sake as she sped off, speeding laws be damned, she just hoped Aidou was all right. Keria cast a quick glance at Rei a look of concern was embedded into her pale face, the vicious bite marks on her neck were visible as she stared out the window, her eyes were endless pools of sadness.

_"I'm sorry..." _Keria thought as she turned her eyes back on the road Ruka sat motionlessly in her seat, the tension in the car was thick and Keria could only pray they would get there in time.

---

Kaname had known something was wrong from the moment he felt the uncontrollable rage in the air, then the random killing sprees happened and he sent people to investigate and then he had found him, Rinoan...dead lying on the ground in a pool of blood. Keria had rapidly explained a series of events to him before claiming she needed to take Ruka to bring help, he didn't want anymore blood on his hands, seeing Keria reminded him of her. Of her lying in the snow, screaming for him....calling him. A surge of pain ran through the pure bloods chest as he thought of his dark haired companion before a screech was heard causing him to sit up.

They had evacuated the day class again, telling them it was another vacation and the Night Class would be joining them soon, then more attacks came and he knew Cross Academy was in danger, now the pureblood was furious. These people, whomever they were...had gone to far. They were painfully ignorant of who they were dealing with, he was a KURAN he was a pureblood he was NOT one people fucked with and LIVED. Another screech and then several let him know the fight was already starting, Reis image filled his mind again before he thought about Yuuki. Zero better have made sure she was protected....

"Kaname-Sama we are under attack!" Ichijou called running in as Kaname nodded and walked out, they made it half way down and were greeted with the sight of what appeared to be hundreds of level Es clawing around attacking the other vampires relentlessly in a manner that seemed unnatural even for them. A familiar scent hit Kanames nose and he dashed off in that direction his blood pumping before he skidded to a halt there were Itachi and Victor, looking smug as ever and Kaname curled up his fists.

"Kuran, that human girl was.....**delicious**." Itachi purred as Kaname looked visibly unnerved for a moment as Victor just scoffed, this pureblood was ridiculous, all this over some stupid human girl? Kumiko should have cut her head off back when they had the chance, they might have been able to kill the pathetic pureblood. That thought in mind Victor dashed off, knowing Itachi would continue his verbal attack on the pureblood, Victors target was elsewhere...

"Did you ever feel her skin Kaname? It's soft and her scent is so...alluring, her screams were..." Searing pain filled Itachis eyes a the pureblood left claw mark across his face, Kaname was staring down at him furious and he couldn't help but be amused.

"You know I did that, tore her beautiful flesh apart...she screamed for you Kaname...why didn't you come?" He asked tauntingly, Kaname prepared to slap him again and stopped, why didn't he go? Why was he so prideful so stubborn....had she not proven time and time again she was not the same as those "other" girls? Was she not different and prideful as well? Would she really have come begging on her hands and knees for help from someone who didn't trust her fully?

"No...you chased her away..."A voice seemed to remind him, Rei....his...poor Rei. The pureblood wasn't aware of the sword going through his shoulder staining the suite, it didn't bother him too much. All he felt was an emptiness, something cold and dark...something he couldn't shake...because the mental picture of her screaming for him...was simply too much for him to take.

-------------

Zero continued to fire at the level-Es swarming all over, Yuuki was off a ways fighting off several of the creatures with ease, the level-E Zero had been fighting leap at his neck without warning suddenly nearly knocking his gun out of his hand in his momentary distraction when it caught on fire and dropped to the ground screaming, withering in pain before it died.

Kain didn't need a thank you and was sure he wasn't going to get one, it was an unspoken law almost, they were in battle for now. Whatever petty problems they had needed to be pushed aside, as he continued blasting the Level-Es left and right his mind wandered to Ruka, beautiful, untouchable Ruka. Had she gotten there safely? Was she coming back? He hoped not, because the last thing he needed right now was to see some crazed animal leaping for Rukas lovely untouched cream throat. The image of Rinoan taunting him cause a fury to rise up, resulting in several level-E's dying

"....Attack!" One hissed, though it came out in such a high pitched tone Kain nearly winced as a dozen or so all tried to attack him at once, though he managed to catch a few on fire he felt himself fall to the ground from the sudden blow of more level -E's, the feeling of ice came over him as some of them were frozen and other...blew up? A car horned beeped and he heard the sound of things crunching when the Level E's were thrown off him and he hopped to his feet

"Kain!" He knew that voice anywhere and while, it was rather awkward timing, he couldn't help but wonder if this was a scene from those human movies reversed instead it was Ruka who rescued and ran to him in slow motion, his arm wrapped around her instinctively and for, just one precious sweet moment. She stayed there until the scent of blood hit his nose and the level-Es went ballistic, Zero fired relentlessly killing them as they tried to charge the car in which Rei was sitting much to Kains shock.

"Bitches back off." Keria growled, maybe all that time with Rosaline wouldn't be wasted after all she thought as she and Aidou began attacking and fighting off the creatures nearing the car, Keria blinked surprised as the car backed up over at least three and sped towards another 4 running them over before Rei rolled out the drivers seat. The level-Es charged and all four vampires attacked simultaneously, the remaining few seemed to get the hint and fled to other parts of the Academy as everyone stood around huffing and puffing.

"Where is Kaname-Sama?" Rei asked as they all stared at each other before Aidou sniffed the air

"....Kaname-Sama?" He said slightly alarmed, Rei picked up on that and in an instant was off running as fast as she could manage with her injuries, the others exchanged a short look before dashing after her, they would protect her until she was re united with Kaname and then. All hell was going to break loose if they had anything to say about it...

_"Kaname, please be all right_." Rei thought worriedly as she ran towards the Moon Dorms, she only prayed two things. That he would be somewhere near there...and he would be all right. That's all she wanted, all she needed...all she was asking for..

A/N OKAY first half of the fight, what did you all think? Good bad? Happy sad? Read and review!!! Happy Reading Princess Starfire and I do apologize for the shortness and how long it took for me to post.


	14. Genocide part 2

Summary: The arrival of two new girls shakes Cross academy to the core, one is a dancer that hides in the shadows, the other, a performer that adores the spotlight, when an organized level-E attack forces Aidou and Kaname to look after these two girls, trouble, envy and other feelings will arise. And what dark secret does the new comer in the night class have?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from vampire knight. I am merely writing this for my enjoyment, I also do not own Keria OR Rinoan, they're characters of a friend of mine. I take no credit for their backgrounds except for one detail. Okay a lot of details...

----------------

The sword stabbed through his arm and Kaname didn't seem to notice. Somehow, the pain seemed welcoming in a sense. He wondered if.....suddenly the image of Rei filled his mind again and unlike before he didn't feel guilty. He felt ENRAGED, he was a PUREBLOOD. A Kuran! NO ONE touched what was HIS and got away with it, Itachis scent was mixed slightly, with Reis almost. It was odd he hadn't noticed it before, whatever the reason he was going to make sure the vampire didn't forget who had insulted...who he had angered.

".....Cutting your head off would be too merciful." He ground out coldly as his eyes began glowing and Itachi was forced to drop the sword. Kanames hand shot up to his throat, and the vampire felt it burn. Searing even as if he was pushing fire against it. His wrists were fractured as Kaname threw him harshly to the ground, breaking his nose.

"She was mine." He said calmly as Itachi felt his back being clawed up, though his voice seemed to have left him. He couldn't scream if he wanted too

"Did she ask you to stop? Did you think about what I would do to you once I found you for HURTING her?" He added angrily as Itachi felt the tears becoming deeper his blood scent filled the air and he was seriously beginning to damn himself for getting so cocky with the pureblood.

"You gave her no mercy. No comfort...no chance. I will make sure your fate is ten times worse..." He said as Itachi felt his ribs crack under the pressure of Kanames foot, his arm was ripped out it's socket and by now he was trying to scream for anyone. The same arm was then broken as Kaname continued his brutal attack on the evil Vampire.

"She never did anything to you." He hissed coldly as Itachis shin was broken, the Vampire winced in agonizing pain as he glared at Kaname desperately trying to retort, the royal Vampire seemed to narrow his eyes and Itachi almost felt the fire in his throat die down

"I did plenty with her though." He replied, Kanames let ounce of patients was snapped and Itachi was flung into a building wall, the debris cracked and fell on him, Itachi was flung again into the wall and he felt what he swore was his skull nearly cracking from the sheer force. The sounds of Level-Es screeching and dying all around him were loud.

Coming up in one cry, among the chaos he knew Rosaline was coming, when he got back to the castle he was going to make sure he made Reis last few moments alive the worst of her entire life! He glared angrily at Kaname but was in too much pain and far too dizzy to come up with any type of witty reply for the very. Obviously upset vampire, Itachi had to laugh just a bit, the irony of the situation was rather hysterical to him at the moment. He felt another searing pain in his shoulder when a shot sounded off causing both he and Kaname to look up.......

----------

Keria swore as they ran when she heard the screams around them, Rei looked ready to fall over and give up but she kept going, for his sake. Keria rolled her eyes slightly but stopped, despite how oblivious and over all annoying the vampire was, Rei loved him and she knew that. Did she think Rei deserved better? Of course she did but that didn't mean she wasn't willing to put aside her own problems and help her friend.

"Keria!" Aidou shouted as a horde of Level-Es charged her, she lifted a hand and with a flick of the wrists had beheaded them and watched them drop dead in the snow. She was a bad ass and she knew it she thought smugly as they continued to dash across the field. Keria turned around when she heard panting and noticed Yuuki had caught up to them

"She must have started running right after we did." She thought as the brown haired object of Kanames affections, as she dubbed her. Dashed up next to Zero who looked relieved to see her, five vampires and a tamer. Two of them purebloods from what she understood, this was certainly going to be an interesting show down.

"Hurry up!" Keria shouted once she heard a gunshot, causing Aidou to scoop Rei up and begin using his vampire speed to hurry them all towards their mark when another fired this one grazed his arm making him hiss in pain. The group halted and glared as Victor was seen holding a weapon and lowering it with a smirk before he realized who Aidou was holding

"You damn bitch." He hissed angrily, how she managed to escape the prison or survive this long was beyond him, but the one thing he did know was that Reis resting grounds would be Cross Academy and he was going to be executioner. She could lay right next to that blasted little Yuuki child. Lunging towards them Victor met cold snow as Aidou dodged last moment still holding Rei in his arms.

"Run!!" Keria yelled as Aidou looked at her for a moment concerned and took off heading for Kaname with Rei, Victor attempted to run after them only to have his path blocked by a furious Keria and determined Yuuki. The other vampires joined them and Keria made the "go on" motion to them with her head

"Protect Rei-Chan." Yuuki commanded as they nodded and ran with the exception of Zero, Yuuki looked at him and he only narrowed his eyes slightly as she turned her attention to Victor who was trying to fend off a furious Keria

"My family, my friend. Aidou! Did you really think I was going to forget forever?" She asked disgusted when he grabbed her wrist and slammed her into the ground surprising her, Yuuki leap and attacked. Zero aimed his gun, he had to wait if he fired wrong he would hit one of the girls....

Ruka and Kain ran together, trying to catch up to Aidou who no doubt had scented Kanames blood in the air, what could have possibly happened? The sounds of more level-es dying, how many were there anyway? Continued to feel the air and Ruka kept her eyes and senses open in case of an attack.

The forest was wide and the trees were thick, anything could easily hide in there and jump out in a matter of moments, the dark leaves flashed by in a blur of dark coloring as the two vampires maintained their speed towards their friend, cousin and of course their faithful leader. It still unnerved them that they could scent his blood, no mere level e could harm Kaname-Kuran....so what else was out there? Ruka looked over to the side for a moment, Kain was running next to her and occasionally if he sensed something, behind her. Should he fail she could get away quicker, and Ruka knew it. They ran into the woods a dangerous thing but the quickest way to the moon dorms, a hint of blond caught Rukas eye and she skidded to a halt only to be tackled by a surprisingly strong level-E.

He grabbed a fistful of her long hair and forcefully pulled her neck back, allowing him access to her blood and his hungry fangs seemed to grow at the sight when he, like the others was engulfed in flames. Kain grabbed her hand and pulled her up quickly, taking a second to brush her off

"Akatsuki ...thank you." She replied as he nodded and the two begin running again, they jumped over the bench and dashed out the woods towards the water fountain and they saw the battered bodies of dead level Es all around, luckily there were no fallen day class students. They had to hurry and a loud screech of angoy made them put their hands over their ears. Kaname was furious, beyond furious...he was enraged...and it was terrifying.

--------

Yuuki stabbed him through the shoulder and Keria moved as Zeroa fired, repeatedly into Victors chest. The vampire fell to the ground dead and all three looked at each other for a moment satisfied, Keria had been happy in a dark way, that they didn't just snap his neck. He deserved to be punished for what he did to Rei and when she got her hands on Itachi he had better start praying because she was going to send him straight to hell for what he had done to her friends.

"Come on." She said quickly running off as Yuuki and Zero followed, she was starting to wish they had taken the car. Then they could just run everyone down as opposed to getting their hands dirty, she had always been a bit more of an in door girl anyway.

"This will be an interesting story to put in my biography." She thought mockingly as she dashed into the forest, her blood was pumping and she felt exhilarated as she never had. The heat in her body forcing her to run faster and push her body harder. Rosaline. Was. DEAD!

"Aidou please be all right." She thought worriedly as she noticed a burned pile of ash, it must have been a level E, she wondered if it had attacked Ruka and Kain. It was painfully obvious Kain had feelings for her, after all it hadn't been Keria or Rei he threw himself in front of or had the look of sheer anger in his eyes when Rinoan attacked.

"Come on slow pokes!" She added mockingly as Yuuki shot her a small smile and picked up her speed where as Zero just looked pissed off, Keria decided that must have been his look. Either blank or pissed off, it was a miracle there were girls who fawned over him when he always looked a second away from taking out a blade and slitting someones throat, in her opinion anyway.

"Kanames pissed and he isn't the only one..." She thought knowingly as she felt Rosalines aura in the air, she could only hope she hadn't found Rei yet. Because if she did, Keria knew she wasn't getting a second chance with her best friend....

------------

Kaname narrowed his eyes when he saw her. The pale faced seductress lowered her weapon, smiling at him coldly. Her almond shaped eyes gave her an angelic appearance that was betrayed by the malicious glint in them. Long dark hair past her waist and her clothes hugged her curved her figure, by Vampire and human standards she would have been called one of the most beautiful women to grace the planet. To those who were NOT the Kuran prince that is.

"Kaname-Sama, I've been waiting to meet you." She said in a child like voice, she was a pureblood. A powerful one at that, Kaname wouldn't be able to so easily dispose of her as he had others, something about her aura seemed familiar...Rinoan...had a similar aura.

"....Rinoan." He said darkly

"Was my brother." She finished for him, her eyes narrowed slightly before her lips curled up in a smile, she stepped towards him and a cast a look at Itachi an exasperated expression on her face. Like an adult having caught a child doing something they told them not too a dozen times before.

"Itachi, did I not warn you about Kaname?" She asked lightly as the vampire twitched in pain on the ground, she cast a cold smile at Kaname who felt his annoyance with her growing every second. He recognized her aura from the day Ruka had been behaving strangely, from the day Aidou had seemed off. She had attempted to control HIS vampires and use them against him. No one touched anyone under Kanames watch ever, that was beyond crossing the line....

"You had her attacked." Kaname stated in a cold tone as she nodded, there was really no reason to lie...one hundred percent to the pureblood anyway. She eyed him, he was a nice piece of eye candy. Handsome and well built, powerful and dark. The perfect mate for a queen like herself, granted she knew he would probably need a bit of....convincing before he agreed to her proposal but a little force could always fix that.

"She was a tamer, a human who could control a pureblood. Her kind...needed to be wiped out, she is after all just a human girl who unfortunately escaped the car crash that killed her parents. Humans were meant to be ruled over by Vampires not the other way around Kaname." She replied

"And yet you killed two of our kind?" He retorted calmly as she arched an eyebrow amused

"Kerias family would have exposed us so yes, I ordered their execution. A small price to pay." She admitted casually as she made a motion to go towards Itachi Kaname narrowed his eyes. She rolled her own, was he still honestly all broken up about Rei? For the sake of that was sane, love was turning him into such a sap and it was starting to annoy her

"Kaname, really was Rei that important?" She asked as he blinked and she saw it, just a flicker of pain in his gorgeous eyes, this stunning creature was being reduced to a broken emotional state behind some damned human brat? That thought made her furious, Kaname turned glowing eyes on her and she arched an eyebrow before she stepped back.

"We could be a good pair Kaname, if you just calmed down and listen." She said coolly feeling his rage. Itachi was struggling to breathe and she could tell was looking for anyway to flee from the scene, she would need to distract Kaname for that to happen.

"So I broke the little wenches neck, you never bit her what was the point in protecting her?" She added as she felt the wind pick up, in a moment of quick thinking she made Itachi disappear and Kaname growled. She still had her weapon though, if she needed to subdue him with it, she probably could.

"Kaname...she started again soothingly, as she did to all her victims before she ensnared them....she was just girl. You and I are powerful creatures, we belong together...we swim in the same circle." Kaname stared at her, his eyes stopped glowing almost as if he was contemplating what she was saying. The purebloods stayed together...so they would stay pure....

--------------

_Rei surfaced with Kaname in another part of the pool, the area was much more secluded, Kaname looked around impressed_

_"How did you..."_

_"Know about this? Well I make it my business to know all the ins and outs of the places I'm in..." She said smiling before tilting her head her bangs flopped in her eyes and she blew them out of her face only to repeat the action repeatadly, Kaname let out a soft chuckle before swiping her bangs to the side and tucking them behind her ear,_

_"Oh....thanks." She said feeling slightly embarrassed, Kaname nodded before she surprised him by moving his own bangs out of his eyes, his red ones locked on her brown ones_

_"...Your hair is stubborn." She commented softly as Kaname leaned back against the edge of the pool_

_"As are you." He said making her raise an eyebrow_

_"You refuse to give up on me." He said Rei looked down for a moment, true she had been trying to figure out what was going on with him for a while now but only because he seemed so...strange and lonely..._

_"Well someone should stick around, besides you aren't hopeless I think...you're more like a diamond." She said finally, Kaname paused for a moment thinking about what she said_

_"Diamonds are the strongest minerals...they can only be scratched or harmed by other Diamonds..." He said, Rei restrained herself from rolling her eyes in amusement. Leave it to Kaname to try and find some POWER reason behind her point_

_"Diamonds start out ugly and hard....but after a little bit the right person comes along and with a little work...they change. They grow into something beautiful that everyone can enjoy..."_

_--------------_

Rosaline narrowed her eyes as his gaze locked on hers again, she didn't know what annoying little memory she had triggered all she knew was Kaname wouldn't let the girl go. Her level es were dying and she could smell Keria headed for them, she needed to get this over with quickly.

"Kaname, forget the girl." She commanded firmly as he narrowed his eyes again, he was powerful as they had said but she hadn't expected him to be so damn clingy to the human brat! She kept her eyes on his body movement, all it would take it was one wrong move to get her on the wrong end of his lovely hand.

"Kaname, stop this nonsense now!" She snapped raising her weapon. The vampire noble felt his anger fly up again and prepared to reach at her and grab her neck when Rosaline stepped back quickly just enough to stay out of his reach. The next few moments sped by quickly, she prepared to fire and a scent hit her nose, a voice yelled and she felt her anger hit the roof. Rosaline fired a split second after she heard what she swore was the most wretched voice in the entire world...

"Kaname!" That scream sounded so familiar and then he felt a pain hit him, blood spattered on to his coat as Rosaline pulled the trigger and a loud "bang" rang out around Cross Academy.

A/N There we go, I tried to give you guys more since I hate short chapters but hopefully this is at least somewhat satisfactory. Happy Reading Princess Starfire!


	15. Genocide 3: Smile

Summary: The arrival of two new girls shakes Cross academy to the core, one is a dancer that hides in the shadows, the other, a performer that adores the spotlight, when an organized level-E attack forces Aidou and Kaname to look after these two girls, trouble, envy and other feelings will arise. And what dark secret does the new comer in the night class have?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from vampire knight. I am merely writing this for my enjoyment, I also do not own Keria OR Rinoan, they're characters of a friend of mine. I take no credit for their backgrounds except for one detail. Okay a lot of details...

"_Kaname, stop this nonsense now!" She snapped raising her weapon. The vampire noble felt his anger fly up again and prepared to reach at her and grab her neck when Rosaline stepped back quickly just enough to stay out of his reach. The next few moments sped by quickly, she prepared to fire and a scent hit her nose, a voice yelled and she felt her anger hit the roof. Rosaline fired a split second after she heard what she swore was the most wretched voice in the entire world..._

"_Kaname!" That scream sounded so familiar and then he felt a pain hit him, blood spattered on to his coat as Rosaline pulled the trigger and a loud "bang" rang out around Cross Academy._

Kaname turned his head and felt the pain hit him as he felt his body being forced back, Rosaline stared in shock as the blood, white and mass of dark hair flew all around, Kaname stared down, the blood seeping on his clothes. The shock, the horror the sense of dread filled the air and Kaname just stared, speechless as a familiar pair of eyes locked on him.

"...Kaname....are you all right?" He stared still in shock as he realized the blood on his uniform was not his own, Rei stared at him. His arms around her being the only thing that kept her from dropping to the ground, he felt the all too familiar pain she caused him now. How was she alive? Where had she been all this time and HOW did she get here!

"You're...you're...." Rei leaned her head on him sighing, and he tightened his grip on her body hugging her close to him Rosaline forgotten until Kerias frantic voice brought him back to reality and Rosaline was staring at Rei furiously, she angrily lunged for the already injured girl and Kaname jumped back quickly using one arm to keep her secure whilst he used the other to grab the gun from Rosaline.

"Don't. You. EVER. Touch her..." He growled ripping it from her and crushing it in his hand, she continued to stare shocked and furious as her remaining level-Es began spilling out of the woods. Kaname noticed the rest of the night class coming to his aid from the opposite direction and Keria was running towards him, Aidou trailing behind her as she quickly charged and furiously tackled Rosaline in a fit of rage.

"You bitch!" She screeched angrily as Kaname looked around, he needed to put Rei somewhere...someone needed to keep her safe, Rosaline flung Keria off of her and the two went at it again, Aidou slid and tossed Keria Itachis fallen sword as she attacked Rosaline once more, swinging at her neck.

"Chop, chop!" Aidou cheered for a moment before he joined his cousin and Ruka in fighting off the level e-s Kaname narrowed his eyes and his aura flew around him, destroying the hungry blood crazed creatures. He narrowed his eyes again as he felt someone behind him and turned around ready to rip their throat out when he came face to face with Zero.

"....Let me." He said calmly holding out his arms as Kaname just stared before handing Rei to him as Ichijo appeared next to them as well looking at Rei with a sorrowful face then back at Kaname who only gave him a blank stare in reply before walking off to join the other in the fight.

Kain and Aidou worked together freezing and then destroying the level-es, in a show of powers the two twisted and flipped destroying some by hand, others they continued to use their elements. Aidou couldn't help but be concerned about Keria, she was taking on a pubrelood. Granted she was a pureblood as well but Rosaline had been longer. Kain cast a look in Rukas direction, she was fighting with Shima, she would all right, wouldn't she? She had carried herself well enough through out this entire thing to last a few more moments.

Yuuki swung with a vengeance destroying the creatures that frightened her before and Kaname walked up to her calmly destroying the ones that stayed in his path before he wrapped one arm around her waist and another around her eyes, he began glowing the wind picked up again, coming out in one powerful blast that destroyed the level -ES she had been fighting quickly.

He was so calm amongst the chaos it was almost scary as he released her from his grasps and scanned the area to find Keria who was barely holding her own against Rosaline who only seemed to be amused with her because she was getting such a rise out of her. The pureblood stared at the queen, she was pureblood...she was noble...she was a disgusting creature that had taken something precious from him and harmed it. With that in mind Kaname made his way towards them.

Keria watched in surprise as Rosaline caught the sword with her hand and though blood spilled from her palm, ripped it out of Kerias grasps.

"You should have gone with Rinoan." She growled kicking Keria onto her back harshly, as the girl stared back insulted and angry as her words sunk in. Images of her family flashed in her mind, they had tried so hard to protect her from this hell she was supposed to call and a life and she was not about to let it be for nothing. She rolled over the side as Rosaline attempted to stab her and the blade went into the ground.

"You shouldn't have killed my parents!" She retorted throwing a fistful of dirt in her eyes, Keria wasn't quite sure that would effect her like it would a human but she sure as hell knew it would piss the vampire queen off. Rosaline growled shaking the dirt off her face as she glared angrily at Keria

"You don't deserve to be a pureblood." She hissed swiping at Kerias face as she dodged once more and rolled again to get away before flipping up and landing on her feet. She wasn't too sure how this was going to turn out but after burning all these calories she was going for the biggest deep fried thing she could as soon as Rosaline was dead!

"You don't deserve to be alive!" She retorted lunging at her again before Rosaline grabbed her throat tightly, she squeezed it trying to strangle Keria as the girl squirmed in her grasps before landing a sharp kick to her face and causing the queen to touch her face surprised and angry to find blood there. Maybe she SHOULD have paid a bit more attention to what her brother had been teaching the little priss all that time.

"Insolent wench." She hissed back handing Keria across the ground when she felt her body grow cold, she turned to see Aidou using his ice abilities to slide towards them and debated if she should just destroy him now or force Keria to watch him kill himself. Aiming for the second she prepared to attack when Keria grabbed her long hair and yanked her head back harshly.

"Don't you TOUCH HIM!" She yelled running with her hair nearly dragging the Queen to the ground, she prepared to punch Rosaline when she felt someone grab her around the waist and pull her out of the range of fire as Rosaline was hit and thrown into the wall. She stared wide eyed at Kaname who looked more pissed then she had seen him in her life, for a guy who had the personality of sand paper the man was kicking some serious ass today!

"Aidou....I love you." She said as he continued laying down ice to speed her away from the malicious pureblood royal

"Love you." He replied amused as he turned to look over his shoulder one last time at Kaname before blasting his way through the few level Es that remained and taking her near the school as the wind continued to pick up until it was almost stinging Aidou as he hugged Keria shielding her. There was no telling what Kaname was about to dish out but he knew it was better to be as far away as possible.

Kaname felt better after he had thrown Rosaline into the wall, the anger in his chest was burning intensely and there was no way for him to put it out, first she stole Rei. Then she HURT her and she shot her!

"You and I are nothing alike." He said narrowing his eyes in reference to her earlier comment, Rosaline gave him a cold glare. Was he truly this stupid? She didn't loose one way or another she was getting her way, angrily she focused on him. Attempting to weave her way into his mind again and she frowned. How could she get into it when he was so angry with her...

"She'll die anyway Kaname, she is human she will die. If not from her injuries now numerous other things..." She replied as he stopped and halted again, she wouldn't die. He would protect her, she was a tamer....her injuries. They could heal....she would live...she had to live. He didn't want to lose her again. Rosaline smiled seductively, attempting to move closer to him while she watched his body language.

"Come on Kaname, don't be so unreasonable, the girl knows you don't belong together. She does not care for you in such a manner that she would be upset. She abandoned you remember?" She added gently as his thoughts began to muddle just a bit, had she really abandoned him? She couldn't kidnap herself...she would have come back if she had been able....she swore to stay by his side didn't she and he had done the same for her...correct?

_This was his fault, he should have made sure Keria had been feeding. "Ka...name-Sa...ma?" She whispered as he moved her long bangs out of her eyes. He sighed quietly as she shifted slightly, Keria gasped in the background and Zero just watched calmly. "Don't be mad...please, she wasn't....herself." She added as Kaname just nodded, for now he would listen to her. Looking over his shoulder he stared at Keria and Zero "Get Cross over here." He ordered softly they nodded and left, Kaname stroked Reis head while she mumbled "Don't go away again, please don't..." She whimpered, Kaname stared at her blankly before he reached out and stroked her face gently "I wont." He promised. _

She protected him, his image....and him in general....with no thought of herself. Rosaline was closer to him then before and her hand was dangerously close to his face

"Forget her Kaname." She commanded firmly as he stared at her blankly, she narrowed her eyes when a glimmer of light caught her eye, she lifted it up. A...what as it diamond? Crystal, she scowled as she realized it was the same annoying trinket Rei had given him..how annoying! Angrily she began pulling it off when it flashed in the light again making rainbow effects.

_Rei?" Kaname called her name softly, no response. He lifted her head gently trying to ignore the over whelming scent of blood, her eyes were half open and he tried to ignore her injuries, lest he get upset again_

_"K...K..Kan...Kana...Kaname...yo...you..c..came." She said hoarsely_

His eyes flickered and she swore

"Kaname!" She snapped again

_"Thank you." He replied seriously, Reis eyes widened to the size of saucers before she leaned her head on Kanames chest, she could have stayed there forever. A knock on the front door made Kaname and Rei break apart and turn to see Cross standing in the door way, an affectionate smile on his face as he held up a movie. Rei nodded and Kaname lead her up the steps, Cross stepped out of the door way and she sighed_

_"I'm glad you like it." She replied before Kaname looked up, a mistletoe. Grabbing her hand Kaname leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Reis forehead..._

He grabbed her throat much like she had Keria and slammed her into the wall, she was not allowed to touch him and she was NEVER to touch Rei again. Or Yuuki, or anyone else he protected, she attempted to pull herself from his grasps only frustrating the pureblood, the two stared at each other battling once more for mental dominance. Rosaline used her aura to force him back and Kanames grew as the class ran for cover, less they be harmed in the after math of the incredible show of power.

"Really Kaname, what IS she?" She asked coldly before Kaname thrust his hand forward and into her heart, she gasped when he ripped it back out coldly and threw her down, breathing in an slightly un easy tone. Rosaline felt shock and pain as it coursed through her body, he had stabbed her! Over that human girl! She tried to close the wound, to move but felt more of her blood spilling on the ground with every ounce of movement she made.

The handsome pureblood stared down at her coldly

"...She is important to me. You should not have attempted to harm her." He said calmly before her neck snapped and she stopped moving, the level-es panicked and what very few remained either scattered and got slaughtered or began retreating from Cross Academy, the night class and perfect chased them hunting them down and out of Cross Academy. Kaname looked at his blood covered hand and shook it off, licking it only to clean it for a moment before the familiar scent of blood hit his nose.

"...Rei." He thought concerned as he quickly made his way over to Ichijo who was covered in blood, some from level-es the rest from Rei whose wounds he had been trying to clean, Kaname stared down at her with a slightly sad expression. For the first time he could look at all her injuries, her skin was pale...there were what had to be painful bite marks on her neck he could only assume came from when she was being held by Rosaline. The claw marks and tears all over her beautiful flesh look red, among the bruises on her and her arm hung at such an angel he knew it had to be broken....

"Take her inside. In case of more attacks." Kaname ordered as Ichijo rushed inside with her, Keria, Aidou, Zero and Yuuki all joined his side and the pureblood surveyed the area before walking inside with them, Ichjio was wrapping Reis shoulder

"I am trying to apply pressure Kaname-Sama..." Ichijo explained as Kaname knelt down and took Rei gently, her eyes were shut and he adjusted her head so it was sitting up and he stroked her face in such a tender way Keria felt her eyes water, he looked over at her shoulder. He was angry, angry he had failed her again, she groaned in his arms and he stared down at her as she looked up at him with childlike innocence...

"....You're okay." She said happily, her voice was hoarse he noticed. He hoped this wouldn't effect her singing, he liked her voice and it kept her safe...he was supposed to keep her safe too though.

"You're alive." He replied quietly as she nodded

"Rosaline...kept me in her...house. I tried...hard..to..get back." She replied as her eyes filled with tears, he flicked them away gently as she sighed relieved, she couldn't be happier. She was finally back with him, Kaname. He was her today, her tomorrow....he was her whole world and when she was with him she knew...if only for a moment. That everything would be all right, because he was with her...

"I thought you were dead, I didn't know she had you. I would have come..." He said quietly as she felt him tighten his arms on her, his dark hair fell around him and mixed in with her dark jet black one. The Night Class stared in surprise, Kaname was....hugging and doting on this girl. He was openly showing affection and care...love for this girl. A human....a tamer one they had all thought was dead! And Aidou...he was with a pureblood. One they hadn't even known existed...and yet, the love the two showed couldn't be denied...nor could the obvious bond Kaname had with Rei, while it was confusing...it was still there.

"It hurts....can't....feel much..." She replied as he looked up and the others tried to avoid his gaze, humans going numb. They all knew what that usually meant. Keria turned to Aidou crying softy into his chest as he hugged her back, leaning his face into her hair and stroking her back in a soothing manner as Kaname continued to hold Rei. Thinking...hoping there was someway he would never have to let her go....

"You'll be okay." She had to be okay, he finally got her back, he couldn't lose her again after everything they had gone through, everything they had fought for. It wasn't fair to her.

"....Will you smile?" She asked as he looked at her, what if this was his last chance? Could he really be so cruel as to deny her a small simple request? He felt something rise up in his throat and closed his eyes before opening them and giving her one, small sad...loving smile. She smiled back weakly and sighed as her eyes fell shut …..

Two months passed and the night class walked out to greet the day class as usual, well almost usual. Keria waved to Aidou blowing him a kiss as he did the same back causing the other girls to all growl and death glare Keria who only shrugged and flipped her hair, her emerald green orbs filled with delight as Aidou glided over to her and placed a charming kiss on her hand. He then turned around and "shot" the other girls resulting in many fainting or swooning over him as he was soon surrounded by his adoring crowd.

"See you later." She mouthed to him as he nodded in reply, she rolled her eyes amused. They got him for the day, she got him for life and that was good enough for her. She waved politely to Yuuki and Zero who nodded and waved back as she waved once more to Ichijo and other night class students before glancing over them and shaking her head. One of them, the leader was absent and she had a pretty good idea where he had gone off too...

Kaname felt the silence and emptiness of the room eating at him as he stared at the notes on the desk they had all been for her, he sat in Cross office waiting for the eccentric man to run in. Less then what he could guess was 5 minutes later Cross dashed in waving more letters around and slammed them down in front of Kaname before sitting in his seat

"HELLO! Kaname-Sama, how are you today?" He asked as Kaname looked at him knowingly and Cross nodded suddenly sober

"Yes it has been....bad lately. But...I think you will like my surprise for you." Cross said standing up, Kaname just stared, his expression the same as it always was and followed him out the room. Cross walked down a series of halls chatting and what not as he walked to the Night Class dorm with Kaname, he wasn't quite sure why they were coming here.

"Come. Come!" He said jumping all around as Kaname followed him calmly until they were inside and Cross just motioned for Kaname to continue. The pureblood walked up the steps until he came to the infirmary and blinked surprised at who was sitting on the bed and smiling at him.

"Hi Kaname...."

A/N I was gonna cut it off at the smile part but felt that was too lame and decided to end it here anyways. Next chapter and finale one coming soon! Thank you so much for the reviews and what not so far! Happy Reading Princess Starfire!


	16. The final rose

Summary: The arrival of two new girls shakes Cross academy to the core, one is a dancer that hides in the shadows, the other, a performer that adores the spotlight, when an organized level-E attack forces Aidou and Kaname to look after these two girls, trouble, envy and other feelings will arise. And what dark secret does the new comer in the night class have?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from vampire knight. I am merely writing this for my enjoyment, I also do not own Keria OR Rinoan, they're characters of a friend of mine. I take no credit for their backgrounds except for one detail. Okay a lot of details...

Kaname stared and blinked surprised when he saw who was sitting on the bed smiling back at him. Cross pat his shoulder and ran out as Rei slid off the bed, still smiling. Her arm had healed from being broken nicely and while she still had some bruises and other things to worry about she seemed to have recovered all right for the most part.

"... I've missed you." She added casually as he walked in quickly and wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace she leaned her head onto him inhaling deeply. He was relieved he had been able to save her, heal her wounds in enough time to keep her with him a bit longer. Looking down he felt something pricking his chest as he pulled back to see the diamond necklace securely on her throat.

"....You got it back?" He asked confused as she nodded and put a hand up to stroke it lovingly as he stared at her for a few more moments. Everything Cross had said coming back to him in a flash, he remembered all the time he spent with Yuuki. How he cared for her and took care of her and then there was Rei...

"....We're you well cared for?" He asked as she nodded happily, he had made it Ichijos responsibility to see to it she was taken care of, he would have been angry if she had been hurt. She was wearing a new dress, at least he had never seen her in it. Keria must have purchased it for her he decided before without warning he picked her up bridal style and carried her into his room. He needed somewhere no one could possibly run in and disturb them, he was GOING to get these words out this time...

"Kaname-Sama?" She asked perplexed as he laid her down gently as he locked the door before walking back over to her, careful not to scare her. She stared at him confused and he knelt down in front of her before he put a hand to the side on her face and lovingly stroked her cheek,call it bi polar but now he was starting to wish someone would knock on the door! She stared at him still confused though the tension in the room made her feel tempted to leap on him.

".....Keria said you often had nightmares...about what happened." He said carefully as she rubbed her shoulder and nodded slowly before looking up at him

"Rosaline...uh, she....showed me stuff I....." She looked down and noticed when he moved the string on his neck showed against the cream color of his uniform, she frowned and tilted her head confused as he looked down then back at her.

"You kept it?" She asked surprised as he nodded before he looked at her

"...Why wouldn't I?" He asked

".....You said it wasn't important." She replied quietly as he frowned confused before it occurred to him what she was talking about. How had she even found out about. If had any less dignity he would have slapped himself in the face, of course Rosaline would show her that, how she was able to do so he wasn't sure but there was no doubt she had heard him...

"I'm.....I didn't..." Rei nodded understandingly and slipped off the bed walking past him she had gotten to see him and that was good enough her hand touched the knob and instantly she felt two arms around her waist. He put his head on top of hers and used one of his hands to take hers off the door knob gently as she inhaled deeply

"I lied..." He said softly as she just turned around to face him confused again he looked down at her before placing a gentle hand on her head and letting it run down to move her hair away from her neck, his fingers gently touched the bite marks. They were healing too slow for his taste but after constant feedings he supposed it was the best her body could manage. Rei winced and he placed her back on the bed gently putting a hand on her heart

"Do you trust me?" He asked, she nodded and he gently pushed her on her back, she remained calm and even faced while he lowered his mouth to her neck he felt her go rigid and turned his head to look at her.

"I wont hurt you." He promised as she relaxed while he lowered his head again, gently he pressed his lips to her marks. She winced for a moment before she felt the familiar warmth fill her body and the marks faded until her neck was unharmed again. Rei sighed relieved as the pain in her neck disappeared and Kaname pulled away taking the warmth she had just experienced with him.

"....Why did you lie?" She asked softly somehow despite how much she wanted to turn away she couldn't take her eyes off of his.

"....I...missed you. I wanted to forget you...when I thought I lost you." She blinked visibly surprised as he touched the necklace around her throat gently, remembering how happy she had been when he gave it to her,a small barely noticeable smile appeared on his face at the memory.

"You...are important to me. And...if you weren't with me...I wanted to forget you." He said his tone even and calm, she hadn't rejected him yet.

"I need to tell you something..." He admitted as she nodded, if she rejected him he would still love her. Still protect her and keep her happy when he could. He could do that much for her...

"What?" She asked quietly, he was going to tell her he loved Yuuki she knew it...and she wouldn't him see her cry, she would nod and smile and support him all the way because he deserved that much from her. And she loved him

"I love you." He breathed finally as her eyes widened

"...I know you...desire someone. Someone...you obviously cannot have...despite that. I want to...keep you with me, safe...by my side. Forever." He finished stroking her hair, his desire to touch her after she had been out of his sight for so long after almost dying unnerved him. Her eyes filled with tears and he kissed her on the cheek tenderly before standing up, he had barely turned around when he felt her grab him, hugging him as tightly as she could

"I love you. I want to stay with you...no matter what." She said finally as the tears ran down her face, he loved her. He chose her...

"My kind has harmed you." He said quietly

"Mine have done the same to you." She replied

"Your life will be in danger." He reminded her

"It already was..." She retorted as he turned to face her again wiping her tears off and cupping her cheek as he gently forced her to look up and look at him, locking eyes with her once more.

"...You'll be mine...forever." He said lowering his face to hers

"I want to be." She replied as he captured her mouth in a loving kiss and she returned it.

* * *

Keria sat patiently on the fountain until Aidou appeared with a bouquet of lilies making her smile as she rushed to hug him and kiss his cheek before he spun her around once, twice three times making her laugh. She played with his golden locks and kissed him, something she found she would never quite get bored of, he depend the kiss running his fingers through Kerias hair.

She had been dead set against him in the beginning and now she realized how wrong she was, the battle had shaken her deeply and it took several hugs and promises of him not leaving to calm her down again. Her manager had been contacted and things were back in order.

"Aidou be good." She muttered breaking the kiss and leaning her head on his as he smiled innocently back at her as he rubbed her back and leaned his head on her neck, grazing his fangs along her weak spot as he supported her with his arms while she inwardly melted

"Aidou, someone might see us and then Kaname is gonna slap you." She reminded him as he suddenly stopped as if expecting the pureblood to appear behind him, Keria smirked and pecked his lips again as she hung from his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist, the two continued staring at each other for a moment before she rolled her eyes amused.

"Are you coming to the party?" She asked as he pretended to think about it before nodding his head yes as she smiled amused and ran her fingers through his hair again, Aidou was very picky about his appearance as she discovered.

"So I'll see you tonight then?" She said

"Wear a sparkly dress." He replied causing her to laugh as she nodded obliging to his request. Keria released his neck and held his hand as they walked around together. The Academy had been cleaned and was peaceful, the level-Es had been destroyed and all was calm. The two months had been hellish with Reis health going up and down but she had finally pulled through allowing Keria to relax.

"Aidou can you carry me?" She asked pouting as he rolled his eyes amused and picked her up carrying her bridal style as she childishly giggled in his arms, the two walked out of the gates of Cross Academy and slipped into Kerias car as it drove them to the Ice cream parlor.

Keria bounced in the back seat like a little kid when Aidou pulled up to the shop and Keria hopped out, nearly dragging him as the two sat down. A banana split was brought to them and Aidou pouted as she rolled her eyes and leaned her face onto her hand looking at him impatiently

"What?" She asked

"I don't like healthy things with my unhealthy things!" He nearly whined as she sighed exasperated before removing his half of banana over to her half of the bowl causing him to smile as he dug into the ice cream happily. The two ate their ice cream in silence and Keria smiled at Aidou lovingly though he was too wrapped up in his treat to notice at the moment, when he looked up to see his girlfriend smiling at him he stared confused before giving her a small smile back and she went back to eating her ice cream before she stared at him again, curious.

"Aidou, will be together...always?" She asked as he looked up at her blank face, she wasn't trying to force him into anything. He knew that, she had loved and lost her parents, she simply didn't want to lose him on top of that. Not to mention her best friend had nearly died, she was lucky she hadn't been severely traumatized by the whole ordeal....

"Heh, don't be silly Keria. Of course we will." He replied getting up and hugging her, they finished their dessert and Keria hugged him once more before they drove home, though Aidou made a point to stop at the candy store first and pick up some bubble gum. Though Keria made it a point he better not use any of that to prank Rei to which he just whistled innocently as they ran back to the car.

"Cross said he was going to let Rei move around today." Aidou informed her as she nodded excitedly and dragged him out, Aidou had made a promise to her to be nice to Rei and so far the whole time he had seen her which had been around five minutes since the attack he had kept the promise.

"Come on Aidou!" She called dragging him towards the moon dorms, Aidou thought it over. Kaname had been off the past two months. Distant and what not, he acted as If he was...Aidou didn't dare say it. What were the chances his new princess would be a human? A human and a pureblood it was un heard of! Well considering Reis existence, Aidou could only assume it wasn't entirely unheard of.....

"Oi Keria, slow down." He replied amused as he hugged her waist pulling her back to him as she laughed wen he nibbled her ear and placed a kiss on her neck trailing down to her shoulder as they continued to flirt with each other causing her to spin around in his arms and peck his cheek again.

"You get me all the time." She reminded him, mockingly chastising him

"No, I have stupid classes." He reminded her as she rolled her eyes, for what she could only guess was the four millionth time, grabbing his hand she continued dashing for the Moon Dorms in hopes of finding her friend. Suddenly she stopped as if sensing something when a thought hit her, what if Kaname was MAD, Rei was in the Moon Dorms! Knowing that bi-polar vampire who knew what he was gonna do!

"Hurry up!" She demanded suddenly as she ran all the way up to the doors and pushed them open before looking around and frowning, no one was in here. What in the world? Aidou sniffed the air and blinked surprised when he felt a flare of an aura. Gently he grabbed Kerias hand and gave her a knowing look before she made an O mouth and crept back out with him casting a slight smirk at the staircase.

She was getting details from her Bff later....

* * *

It was time for the party soon and Keria rolled her eyes amused when she smelled Kanames scent near the door and Rei walked in, she smiled at her old friend weakly and Keria hopped up hugging the girl tenderly and gently before she showed her the new dress.

"It's totally you and it's red. I get the feeling you like that color." She added knowingly with a slight smirk as Rei rolled her eyes amused but nodded and began undressing and re dressing slipping into the gown, Keria curled her hair and sleeked her own hair back into a ponytail amused.

"So....what happened?" She asked as Rei touched the necklace again before giving her friend a smile, a smile Keria knew very well

"....He loves me." She said quietly as if trying to convince herself her own ears weren't deceiving her. Keria hugged her quickly smiling widely as her hair flipped around from her various and swift motions.

"He better. I'm happy for you....and if he gets out of line. I'll take a block of wood to his head!" She promised before hurrying Rei up and gently helping her out of the room. Upon arriving Keria found a table and sat Rei down

"Now remember you can't stay the whole time you need your rest!" She reminded her as Rei just nodded and looked around, she felt the undying need to be in his arms again suddenly to feel his head laying on her heart. Keria rolled her eyes amused at her friends subtle but rather off behavior, dances had started and Keria smiled amused as Aidou walked over, his hair sleeked back and kissed her hand before pulling her out the chair gently.

"See you later." She said knowingly before she allowed Aidou to guide her around the dance floor. Aidou flashed his award winning smile as he rocked and spun her to the beat of the music, she was happy. Truly happy, the happiest she had been in ages and Keria had her friends and him to thank for that. Though she wasn't sure what the future held she was looking forward to it as long as she had them by her side, because that was enough.

Rei tried to move feeling her muscles stiffen before she stood and slowly made her way over to the balcony, she stared down at the rose gardens with interest when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned to see Ichijo extending his hand in a friendly manner and she accepted happily. The danced slowly together, as he commented on her pretty dress when she noticed his expression was that of amusement and he clearly felt awkward. He bowed and she stared confused before he turned her around to face the leader of the Night Class.

"Kaname-Sama..." She said breathlessly, this powerful...stunning, amazing man was the only one who had the ability to make her feel that way by just looking at her. His eyes shinned with affection before he placed his arms around her and began waltzing with her.

She would be threatened, they would claim he was making a mistake even suggest she had bewitched him. They were almost right, she had...with her caring nature. But Kaname wouldn't leave her, just as he promised.

The couples continued to dance together even exchanging partners for a moment Keria looked over at Aidou who seemed to be watching Reis feet as if he expected them to swallow him whole before looking at Kaname and sighing slightly

"You better take care of her." She said knowingly as he just nodded, Rei rolled her eyes as Aidou jumped slightly. Obviously paranoid

"Aidou I'm in pain I can't kick your ass tonight." She sighed as he seem to calm down before blinking when her words sunk in and casting an indignant look at her. She smirked slightly and winced when he spun her around.

"Despite what you believe, I would never hurt Kaname-Sama ever...." She didn't really think Kaname would want her proclaiming her love for him to the world yet though she knew, deep down. Aidou had probably caught on long before the Christmas party. She cast a tired smile at Kaname and Keria who seemed to get her message as they began gliding over to them...

"I know..." Aidou sighed finally, how could he not know? He had witnessed her taking a nearly fatal blow for him, gone after Keria and nearly rescued her. Kaname walked over and gently wrapped an arm around her waist, Aidou nodded to them both respectfully and resumed his dance with Keria as the his leader escorted Rei out. Once out of sight, Kaname lifted her gently and walked her the rest of the way back to the infirmary room, he laid her down and Rei smiled softly.

"Thank you." She said, he leaned in cautiously and stopped, unsure before she lifted her head, allowing him another tender kiss. The next few months were hectic though not un welcome. While some were having a difficult time adjusting and others were flat out confused. It was known Rei would be Kanames mate and Aidou, Kerias. The four eventually moved in together, Ruka and Kain joined them in their neighborhood. Much to Aidous delight though from time to time he and Rei did still have their fights, which usually resulted in Aidou on the floor cursing his man hood and Kaname smirking at his wife.

Keria had insisted they live next door to each other and Aidou relented despite the fact he though Rei was a dark haired demon from the pits of hell. Though he had managed to keep the thought between Keria and himself resulting in him laying on the couch for a week until he apologized.

"Aidou! Stop it, Kaname-Sama and Rei-Chan are coming." She sighed annoyed as he nibbled on one of the cookies she had set out, the doorbell rang and she dashed down the steps, across the room and pulled open the door quickly. Smiling at her close friend and un official adopted older brother. Though she was pretty sure Kaname didn't really fancy the title too much she had made it clear he got Rei she came along with the package...

"Hey Keria!" Rei hugged her gently and she nodded to Kaname welcoming them inside as they sat down, Aidou walked out stiffly and sat down still wary of Reis aim. He bowed to them respectfully and sat down while Kaname stroked the top of Reis head gently.

"So, how is everything?" Rei asked leaning into Kaname as Keria smiled

"Good, music biz is tough but then again...you knew it." She replied as Rei smiled and shrugged, the four chatted casually about things going on and what had happened over the past few months. Rosaline was gone and out of their lives forever something they all could be truly grateful for. They would go on with their lives for now and work on finishing up at Cross Academy, the peace finally settled.......well, until Keria announced she was pregnant that is...

The end.

A/N I hope you enjoyed it and it wasn't to abrupt, I tried to give you a good filling of everyone and everything before it ended. Anyways thanks so much for following the story! Happy Reading Princess Starfire!


End file.
